


Little Foot

by FiccinDylan



Series: Derek Hale's Biracial Children [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brazil, Brazilian Portuguese, Derek Comes Back, Derek Has Issues, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Derek Hale, Pack Building, Pack Feels, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rimming, The Hales Have Turned Their Back on Derek, derek has a baby, supermoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s it saying?”  Stiles is still watching Brod, but tilts his head towards the player, “<i>Ai bota aqui, ai bota ali o seu pezinho, E depois não vai dizer que você se arrependeu</i>?”  Derek watches Stiles carefully and can’t help the slight upturn at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>“That’s pretty good, it means <i>‘put your little foot here, so later you will not say, that you have regretted it’</i>. Did you have that song on repeat the whole time I was out?”</p><p>Stiles grins, “Probably, I don’t know that I would have noticed.  He’s really beautiful, Derek.”</p><p>or </p><p>Derek goes to Brasil to visit Cora and comes back nearly a year later with a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meu sol, minha lua e as estrelas

**Author's Note:**

> So... what is this?
> 
> I don't know yet. Really just a character study of Derek using a conceit I've been playing around with a while. Although there are no plans to have this be a long drawn out thing, I don't have a real dramatic plan for it. There aren't any twists or turns or real craziness, it's just a story about Derek leaving, getting knocked up and really learning the definition of pack from a human. 
> 
> There's an outline, but I know as I get ideas it's going to grow, even though currently I have a beginning middle and an end. I'm not really going to leave you hanging off any cliffs so don't worry if you're not into WIPs. I do hope to have this completed within the month and the plan is to update a couple of times a week. It's really just a therapy kind of thing for me, so I hope you enjoy my take on this version of sterek. 
> 
> Umm, rated M because there will be sexytimes, but it's not like, PWP territory? It's more ~making love (gross) than 'wham bam thank you werewolf'. Lots of feels and a bit of angst. I don't know, read the first chapter, it'll give you a good idea for the tone and hopefully the rest will fall into the place! 
> 
> Anyhoo, thanks for stopping by!

** 

“You’re back.” Scott says to him over the phone. It’s simple and unloaded, not weighed down with complicated emotion or need for explanation, and it’s exactly what he’s needed. Derek lets out a quick sigh of relief.

“Yeah. I’m just getting settled now. Scott, I-” He’s rehearsed this and wants to get it right. He wants to alleviate any tension there could be between them. “I recognize you as the alpha now, and as the protector of these lands. I’ll consult when you need me _-if_ you need me- but I plan to keep to myself mostly, okay?”

“Yeah, Derek. Whatever you need.” Scott assures Derek it’s okay. He tells Derek that they’ve been running Beacon Hills for the last year without him and they were fine before and they’d be fine now. It’s cold and distant, but not hurtful. It’s just young. The words of youth and confidence that Derek hasn’t had for a while. That he’d need to get back if he was going to make it through his current situation. Derek cherishes the candor, he knows it’ll be the only phone call he makes like it.

“Okay. I need to go and make more calls. I just... wanted to let you know.” He had to get off quickly. Broderick was stirring in his bassinet and he didn’t want Scott to pick up the extra heartbeat, not yet.

“Dude, wait, is that Derek? Let me say hi!” Derek hangs up quickly and looks at the phone in shock. He keeps the phone in hand knowing it’s going to ring again shortly and of course it does. He takes a deep breath and answers.

“Stiles, I-”

“Derek!” Stiles yells out, a bit too overeager. He’s naturally energetic and easily effusive, but he seems happy to be talking to… whomever Derek had become to him. They’ve always had a complicated push and pull. They respected each other, but neither one could ever break down their walls enough to let the other in.  But Stiles seemed to never tire of trying.  The boy continues rambling excitedly, “I know I was next on your list to call, but I just changed out my phone so I’ll text you with my new number.” Derek rolls his eyes fondly.

“Stiles-”

“Where have you been, dude? Did you go traveling? I know when you left you said you didn’t know how long you’d be gone, but it’s been like a year! I saw the postcards you sent Scott, they were beautiful! Holy shit, _Derek_!” Stiles stops to catch his breath and Derek seizes the opportunity.

“I went to Brasil for about 4 months and then I settled in upstate New York for the rest of the time. Then I came back here. Look, Stiles, it’s good to hear from you, really, but I have to go.”

“It’s so good to hear from you, D. Do you need anything?” Stiles rushes out before Derek can disconnect. Derek looks at the squirming bundle whose eyes were beginning to flutter open. He could get what he needs later.

“Stiles I’m fine, I have everything I need but I have to-” And of course at this time is when little Brod starts sniffing the air for milk. When he finds none, he lets out a displeased wail.

“Derek? Is that a _baby_?!” Stiles screeches out. Derek hangs up immediately and reaches out to hold his son. He unbuttons his shirt and pulls back a pad that’s already wet with milk. After teasing the baby’s mouth with the raised nub of his swollen pecs, little Brod latches on easily, feasting like a babe ravenous with hunger. Derek chuckles as he gazes wondrously at his miracle.

_“Tu és o meu raio de sol..._

_O meu único raio de sol….”_

It took them a while to get here. Broderick was only a few weeks old, but during the first couple of days the baby wouldn’t latch on. Derek wanted to be depressed, wanted to dwell on it, but Brod was counting on him and he was all the baby had. He sucked it up and a couple of days later Broderick latched on like it was old hat. Derek sways lightly with the boy to his chest as feels the life pour through him to his child.

“ _Você nunca saberá cãozinho..._

 _o quanto eu te amo…_ ”

The baby starts babbling and playing around with Derek’s nipple indicating he’s done feeding. Derek burps him lightly and places him back in the bassinette.

 _“Por favor, não me leves o meu raio de sol.”_ Derek changes the baby quickly and swaddles him in a soft sea foam green blanket with a cursive ‘P’ embroidered into it.

“Sweet dreams _meu sol, minha lua e as estrelas_.” He kisses Broderick on the forehead as the weeks old baby drifts back to sleep. He’s a tiny thing, Derek can nearly cradle the whole of him in two hands. But still he’s a giant, this baby. He encapsulates Derek’s world, he’s all he has and he’s everything.

Derek cleans up a bit and starts trying to unpack. He’d packed quickly when they moved back and Broderick only sleeps for a couple of hours at a time so mostly he’s exhausted. He didn’t bring a lot back with him, just enough. The house had furniture and Derek bought some essentials for the baby. He’d ordered everything else he needed offline for the most part and now just needed to figure out how he was going to set everything up.

He could busy himself with that, with what Broderick needed. There was enough to distract him from his own loneliness and heartbreak. Enough unpacked boxes to dampen the betrayal he feels, enough unfulfilled checklists to place his dwindling self confidence on the backburner for. He’ll do what he can for now, a little at a time.

He makes lists, usually scattered on manila colored post-its and then transferred to a moleskin notebook he uses for business. He has a smartphone but he and touchscreens have never been the best of friends. His fingers aren’t particularly hammy, but his claws can be an issue. Besides, he’s more tactile and prefers a keyboard or pen when he can.

He needs to call Melissa about childcare, she’ll be able to recommend a nursery or daycare and she might even know some that are were-friendly? Then he’ll see if Satomi and Deaton are still around. They can usually provide guidance in their own cryptic ways. He needs to unpack. He needs to make calls. He needs-

Derek groans as he looks at the hedges that fence in the front yard. The grass is nearly a foot high. He didn’t expect he’d be gone as long as he was, he didn’t expect a lot of things. He needs to set up a gardening service for the house and land. He doesn’t want to be bothered, but he also doesn’t want to appear unfriendly. He can call in the morning, and he should go to the store, but first he’ll unpack.

He’s got a lot to unpack. Maybe he’ll… he should… shit, he needs a job. He has money but most of it is in savings and future accounts for Broderick. He can live comfortably for a while. He’s got enough for a self funded paternity leave, but he’ll need something to live on. Some way to support his baby.

He’ll give himself 12 weeks. Six of those weeks would already be gone, so maybe 12 weeks starting from now? 8 weeks? He looks back over at the bassinette, he doesn’t know how early babies dream, but Brod looks like he’s dreaming about running. He looks peaceful. Four months... 9 months… 6 weeks. That’s how long it’s been. That’s how long it took him to get here, to get back. And now he has the rest of his life. Derek’s ears perk up as he hears a car approaching and sees a shock of blue between the awkward spacing in the hedging. He groans again as Broderick begins to squirm. Shit, he’d only been down for an hour.

“Dude no, if there’s a baby we’ll wake it up if we ring the bell!” Derek hears a hushed voice coming towards his door. He sighs as he watches from the window.

“Why would Derek have a baby?”

“I don’t know, that’s why we’re here, Scott! I know what I heard though soshut up, you know he can hear us!”

Derek looks at Brod whose eyes are wide open and staring at him. Derek picks him up carefully and bounces him gently.

“Our alpha’s an idiot, baby.” The baby coos and otherwise just exists while Derek walks to the door and opens it abruptly causing Stiles to nearly fall in with an extended fist readied to rap lightly on the door. Scott catches the back of his hoodie in time and Stiles rights himself. They both stare slackjawed at Derek holding the baby. Derek sighs, rolls his eyes and motions for the boys to follow him into the house.

***

“Is he Cora’s?”

“No, Scott, he’s mine.”

“So… he’s Laura’s?”

“Scott, the baby is his!”

“Who did you knock up?”

“Scott, I didn’t _knock_ anyone up.”

“Was she hot? The baby is gorgeous, I bet she was hot.”

“Thank you?”

“Scott, I don’t think… I mean, if I’m getting this? The baby is Derek’s, right?”

“That’s right.”

“What? Who’s the mother?”

“Derek’s the mom, Scott.”

“I’m the dad, you jackasses. But yes, I’m the birther. Brod.. his name is Broderick, is mine.”

“Whoa.”

“Wait.. are you… _what_?”

“Wait a minute, _Broderick_? Conceited, much?”

“What?”

“So how… like when you say you’re the birther… because I believe you were born in this country-”

“Jesus Christ, Scott.”

“Well don’t get mad at me, this is some crazy shit. Derek had a baby!”

“Someone knocked _me_ up, 9 months later I went into labor and now I have a baby.”

“What?! Is that a werewolf thing? Oh my god, can I get pregnant?”

“I’m sure you can do anything you put your mind to.”

“B-but how?!”

“Well sometimes when two werewolves are in love they show that love by-”

“Dude, gross, no!”

“Hey, this is valuable education here, don’t stop him!”

“Stop winking at me, Stiles.”

“What?! Wait, how did you have him? Was it through… oh my god, was it through-”

“Scott calm down, you’re upsetting little Broddy Bear. Can I hold him? I’ll go wash my hands!”

“Never call my child, _Broddy Bear_.”

“That’s all I’m ever going to call him from here to eternity. He’ll be 80 and I’ll call him that. Now hand that little bundle of cute over here!”

“ _Stiles-_ ”

“Wait, just wait a minute! Derek, who knocked you up?!”

“Never any of your business.”

“Is he around? Is he coming to help you? Is it a he? Can women knock werewolf guys up?”

“I’m raising Brod-”

“-dy Bear.”

“ _Broderick P. Hale_ , by myself.”

“What’s the ‘P’ stand for?”

“It stands for _pretty much none of your business_ , now get out so I can change him. You’ve seen me, I’m fine. The baby is fine. Tell the pack I said hello, goodnight.” Derek stands up quickly and indicates towards the door. The boys just stare at him.

“That’s funny!” Stiles says as he lets Brod suckle on his finger. Derek tries to remember handing him over. He’s pretty tired, but not tired enough for whatever nonsense Stiles is introducing by just being.

“What? What’s funny?” He asks, watching as his baby gnaws on Stiles’ finger.

“That you think we’re leaving!” Stiles explain, pulling Scott back on the couch with his free hand. Brod is on his back on a blanket over Stiles’ knees while he uses one hand to support his head. “Derek you have a _baby_ , you can’t do this by yourself! I mean, you can, but you shouldn’t have to. We’re your pack and this is the pack baby. We’re going to help you!”

Derek shakes his head, and kicks the nosy boys out of his house. At least he’s sure he does. He remembers blinking and coming up with a good comeback and dismissal speech for as soon as he could find a good place to interrupt Stiles’ rant. As soon as Stiles shut up he would tell him that he was an adult and perfect capable of doing this on his own. That his own family and Broderick’s father’s family and Brod’s father all turned their backs on the boy and Derek was all he had. He would tell Stiles and Scott that Derek would do anything and give anything for the child and there was nothing to worry about, he was in good hands. And he would do that as soon as Stiles stopped talking about whatever he was talking about.

Something about rubber baby buggy bumpers? Stiles maintains eyes contact with Derek the entire time he talks. Derek blinks once and Stiles is pointing Scott to the diaper bag to bring to him. He blinks again and Stiles has Derek’s moleskin notebook in his hand.

“Find a job in 10 weeks? What are you going to do until then? You’ll be insane by the time you start job hunting. No, look, we’ll put a schedule together and-” Stiles continues as he changes Brod’s diaper and pulls up a number on his phone before handing it to Scott.

“Ask for Brenda and tell her it’s Stiles and there’s a gorgeous baby involved and her meatloaf is needed, she’ll know what that means. Derek, I see the bassinette, but is there a crib? A sleeper? Do you have a stroller or just a car seat? You know what? Don’t worry about it, I’ll do some snooping around. You look exhausted, just go to sleep, okay?”

No Derek would _not_ go to sleep, okay? He would throw these meddling kids out of his house. First he was going to sit down for a minute, and maybe just rest his eyes, but he was not going to-

“Der… Derek? I think it’s food time, for you and the baby. I’m going to give you some privacy so you can feed him, give him a bath and put him down. I’ll go by the store and get some bottles. Do you need formula or do you have that covered?”

“What?” Derek says, still trying to catch up. He looks around the house. It’s open plan so he can see through the dining room and into the kitchen from the couch. There’s certainly more order, but there are piles of things, things he has to sort and go through. Stiles is holding the baby who is gripping at his chin. Stiles has stubble. Derek can see the beginning of a mustache and goatee. His hair is longer and he’s taller. His eyes are still just as clear and shimmering brown as they always were.

“It’s okay, it’s probably been awhile since you’ve gotten some sleep, huh? Don’t worry, we’re your pack, we’re gonna be here for you, okay? Scott had to leave after he dropped off the food, but we're gonna make a schedule, okay?  I know you probably want the baby near you so I put most of Broddy Bear’s stuff in your room. C’mon, I’ll show you.” Stiles extends a hand and helps Derek up, leading him down the hall. Derek peeks outside and notices the sun has set though it’s not completely night. He looks at where he and Stiles’ hands are joined as Stiles stops in the doorway to his room.

“How long did I sleep?”

“Just a couple of hours. I’m guessing you fed him right before we came over? He’s only just started to get a little fussy, haven’t you sweetie?” Brod gurgles and Derek feels his milk coming in. He scratches his chest lightly as he takes in his room.

The crib has been assembled and set up with a rocker beside it. There’s a table and a boombox with a CD full of Portuguese kid songs inside. They’re playing softly filling the room with soothing tones. The dimmer in Derek’s room works and it’s set to compliment the sunset outside. His king size bed is across the room and the dresser separates the two sides. Derek looks at Stiles who is dancing slowly with Broderick, cradling the baby into his neck. His eyes are closed as he sways to the music.

“You did this?” Derek asks as Stiles peeks at him with a grin.

Stiles nods, "And don’t gripe, okay. It’s okay to need help, Derek, and I think-”

“Thank you, Stiles.” Stiles gapes briefly in surprise at Derek who is still looking around the room. He goes to sit in the rocker and reaches his hands out for his baby and Stiles springs into action, placing Brod gently in Derek’s arms. Derek bounces him a bit and then looks up at Stiles expectantly.

“What language is that? I know it says it’s Portuguese, but all I really know about Portuguese is that it sounds like Italian, but also not? And this still sounds a little different.”

“This song is Brazilian. The baby’s… other dad was half Portuguese, half Brazilian, so everything is kind of a mix of the two dialects.” Derek says as he situates Broderick in his arms. Stiles can’t tear his eyes away from the boy as he snuffles into Derek’s shirt.

“What’s it saying?” Stiles is still watching Brod, but tilts his head towards the player, “ _Ai bota aqui, ai bota ali o seu pezinho, E depois não vai dizer que você se arrependeu_?” Derek watches Stiles carefully and can’t help the slight upturn at the corners of his mouth.

 _“_ That’s pretty good, it means ‘ _put your little foot here, so later you will not say, that you have regretted it_ ’. Did you have that song on repeat the whole time I was out?”

Stiles grins, “Probably, I don’t know that I would have noticed. He’s really beautiful, Derek.”

“And hungry.” Derek hints with a smirk. Stiles nods and after a moment suddenly seems to get the message.

“Oh! Sorry, I just… sorry. Umm, okay, do you need formula or you’ve got this?” Stiles double points at Derek’s chest and then thinks better of it, pocketing the devious digits. He turns bright red as Derek glares and shakes his head.

“Okay! But you do need bottles unless you have a secret stash somewhere?” Derek nearly shakes his head again, but stops. He doesn’t see why he’d need bottles since it was just him, but he figures it can’t hurt to have some if Stiles or the pack were going to be over helping with the baby. Dammit, Derek just realizes he’s all but signed on to this intrusion.

“Alright, I’m going to get some stuff.”

“My wallet is in my jacket pocket by the door.”  Derek shrugs.

“Okay, alright.” Stiles nods and backs towards the door. “I’ll be on my way then. There’s food in the kitchen for you for when you get done with Broddy Bear, and Derek?” Stiles looks fondly at the baby and then into Derek’s soul that probably matches the scowl in his expression at _Broddy Bear_. “Thank you.”

Derek drops the glare immediately and lifts his eyebrows, but only nods.

“I’m glad you’re back and that you’re sharing the little guy with us. He really is gorgeous and you’re… I just- It’s crazy, but you’re _back_ and you’re a mom!” Stiles flails his hands out towards Brod with a look of amazement on his face. Derek ducks his head to hide his blush as he fiddles with the button on his shirt.

“I’m a _dad_ , Stiles.”

“You’re awesome. I’ll see you in a few.”

After he hears the door close, Derek unbuttons his shirt all the way and allows Brod to sniff for the source of his dinner. While the baby feeds Derek sees a list Stiles has left on the night table.

“Oh, Stiles… _no_!” he chuckles as he realizes why Stiles called him conceited earlier and how Derek knows for sure to keep an eye on Stiles no matter how good his intentions are.

_“Shopping List for Bro-Derek P(retty Much the Cutest Bear) Hale”_

“See, baby? It looks like both your alpha and his platonic life partner are idiots.” He and the baby settle into a nice rocking motion in the chair as the music fills the air. Derek sings to the baby while he looks at him with deep brown eyes the color of dark espresso and an expression of pure wonderment. Derek is sure the expression is mirrored from his own and maybe even from Stiles’ earlier. He can’t wipe the smile from his face.

“Don’t worry, they’re okay. Put your little foot here, so one day you won’t say that you regretted it, right?” They settle in and Derek thinks maybe coming back to Beacon Hills wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu és o meu raio de sol... - and the rest are the lyrics to You Are My Sunshine
> 
> meu sol, minha lua e as estrelas = My sun, moon and stars.
> 
> There will be a mix of Portuguese and Brasilian Portuguese. The reasoning is explained a bit in this chapter and also because Derek is learning this all via word of mouth.


	2. something something, rhubarb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve found in the past year that if Stiles gets the inkling to care, it’s usually for a good reason. And for whatever reason he cares about you. And about the baby.”
> 
> aka Stiles has taken an active interest in Derek and the baby, and Derek can't seem to accept why.

“Derek Hale!” Derek groans as he puts a box of cereal in his cart and turns to look in the direction of the voice calling out to him.

“Boyd?” Derek blanches as Boyd’s foreboding yet somehow eternally warm presence embarks upon him. He’d told Boyd when he left and he sent him postcards for a few months after he was gone. They haven’t spoken since Derek has been back. He’s sure it’s on a list somewhere; call Boyd, check on Erica. While he was gone he checked in on Isaac in France and Jackson in London. That was all before.

“Stiles said you were back. He said you might need some recommendations for daycare in the area.” Derek’s eyes furrow as Boyd pulls back from hugging him. Derek barely realized he was being hugged, he was more concerned with why he hadn’t recognized Boyd’s voice. It was deeper and a little more sleepy, but as they hugged he could still feel the pack bond between them, even without being alpha anymore. It was comforting and frightning at the same time.

“What? What did Stiles tell you? Why would you know about daycares? Wait-” Derek tries to catch up and wonders if Boyd said something he missed. With Stiles he’s been able to get at least a few hours of sleep, but really never more than four. Derek has been tired, but it’s been manageable… except when he’s trying to have conversations with other adults.

“Derek!” Boyd puts both hands on Derek’s shoulders and squeezes gently, looking into him with eyes of maple syrup.

“What?” Derek yelps, craving yet trying to avoid Boyd’s gaze.

“Hi! Welcome back!” Derek took in Boyd’s smile and saw it was just as warm and sweet as his expression. He finally exhales and nods.

“I’m sorry, I’m just.. still trying to get settled?” Derek explains as he sits on the edge of the meat freezer to collect himself. Boyd looks at him knowingly, not holding back any kindness.

“You’ve been gone for a long time. Some things have stayed the same, but a lot has changed. For example, I used to be your beta and then I became Scott’s. That’s something that has stayed the same. But now, I’m someone who has a very vested interest in daycare geared towards the supernatural. That’s something that has changed.” Boyd says with a glint in his eye. Derek looks at him confused as Boyd fishes his wallet from his back pocket and opens it to reveal a gorgeous little girl, just under a year old with a halo of wheat blond curls and Boyd’s sparkling eyes.

“Her name is Alicia, after my sister. Alicia Reyes Boyd.” He says, patting Derek on the shoulder. Derek grips the wallet so tightly his knuckles turn white. Boyd has a baby, with Erica? He knows Boyd tried to get a hold of him. During the last 6 or 7 months Derek was off the grid, no one was able to reach him. He did it at the time to not be a burden to anyone, but he didn’t realize how much he’d miss.

“Boyd, she’s… she’s gorgeous.” Derek says sincerely. Boyd grins and chuckles lightly.

“Yeah, she’s our little surprise. Came a lot earlier than expected, but she’s worth the extra work. Yours will be too.” Boyd looks wistfully at the picture. Boyd is so young, but Derek knows if anyone could handle it, Boyd could. But what about-

“But wait, Erica? Isn’t this a school day? Stiles took off, he said he had mostly free periods, but-”

“I graduated early,” He explains. “I had the credits and was able to do some summer school. I’m taking a few online classes at the community college and we’ll talk about college next year after Erica graduates.”

“Did Stiles help you with your baby, too?”

“Not as much as he’s doing with yours. But we didn’t need him as much as you do.” Boyd says, not unkindly.

“What makes you think I need so much help?” Derek asks, trying not to feel pre-offended by whatever the answer will be. Boyd simply shrugs.

“I’ve found in the past year that if Stiles gets the inkling to care, it’s usually for a good reason. And for whatever reason he cares about you. And about the baby.”

“Broderick.” Derek says as he takes out his own wallet. Boyd looks at the baby and smiles.

“Damn, Derek, that’s a cute baby.” Derek looks at the picture along with Boyd. The baby got Patrizio’s cafe colored eyes, but Derek’s nose and cheeks and brow. He has a mess of silky black curls on top of his head that Derek loves to weave his fingers through and cinnamon colored skin.

“Has he always had all those curls?” Boyd asks. Derek nods and grins.

“I transformed into a full wolf to have him so he literally came out as a giant furball.”

“A full wolf? How’d that work?” Boyd asks as he and Derek walk down the aisles of the store, idly putting items into their carts.

“I have no fucking clue. I didn’t have a lot of help and I haven’t been able to really talk to anyone about it. I just knew I was pregnant, found out that was a thing that happens every other century or so, and around the due date I woke up as a wolf and had the baby.”

“Man, Stiles is gonna have a field day with that.”

Derek huffs, “Yeah, I’m putting off telling him for as long as possible.”

“He’s probably waiting for you to get settled. It may not seem like it, but he’s gotten a lot of couth in the past year.”

“What else has happened to him? To all of you?” Derek asks looking at Boyd’s amused grin.

“Not my story to tell. I’ve told you mine. You have my number, I’ll hook you up with some good daycare options and I’m sure Stiles will have me on the schedule soon. I’ll bring over Alicia.”

“Schedule? What schedule?”

“It was good seeing you, Derek. Take care and I’ll see you soon.” Derek nods as Boyd heads towards the checkout. He goes back to his cart and looks at the list Stiles made for him. As gets a few more items, he notices _Reese’s_ peanut butter cups near the register. He throws a couple of packs in at the last minute.

***

“ _Minhoca, minhoca, Me dá uama beijoca, la la, la la, something something rhubarb!_ ”

“Stiles, what-”

Derek walks in and sees Stiles sitting crosslegged on the floor making silly faces and singing to the baby. There’s folded laundry on the couch and the TV is on a what appears to be a children’s show. There are Portuguese subtitles and the volume is set to low.

“Where did you get those DVD’s?” Derek asks as Stiles hands over Broderick. Derek scents him and tucks him into his neck. He’d missed his baby even just for the short amount of time they were apart. He can’t believe he was ever going to give him up.

“The internet is an amazing thing, Derek. Boyd said he saw you at the store, Licia is really special. She’s so cute and wild like her mother, but she’s got Boyd’s commanding presence. I’m pretty sure she’s going to be the next Lydia Martin but with a much fouler mouth. I like to think I’m her favorite.”

“She’s gorgeous.” Derek says as Stiles breezes around the room putting groceries away. Derek considers staying in the living room to feed Broderick, but thinks better of it. “I’m going to feed Broderick. Are you staying for dinner?”

“What, so I can leave and you can order junk? I’m making you dinner so go feed the baby and when you get done we should be good to go, okay?” Stiles looks at Derek, a fight readying on his upper lip just in case Derek tries to kick him out. Derek smirks and walks to his room with the baby in tow. He sits and begins to undo his shirt as Broderick makes cooing gurgle noises in preparation for his dinner.

“What was I thinking by coming back here, _meu pequeno ursinho_?” Derek looks at Broderick’s wide brown eyes as he eats. “Yes, Stiles has has finally worn me down on the bear thing, but you just make everything so damned cute, don’t you? It can be our little secret though, he must never know.” A small knock raps at the door and Derek grabs Brod’s blanket to throw over himself. The door opens slightly and Stiles’ head pops in. He’s covering his eyes with his hand and Derek can’t help but roll his.

“Derek!?” He whispers in.

“Yes, Stiles.” Derek says in a voice so deadpan that Stiles flips him off.

“My dad just called and he and Melissa wanna come and see you and the baby! Oh yeah, Dad and Melissa are a thing, I’ll catch you up over dinner. Anyhow, I told them tonight was too soon, but maybe this weekend? Anyhow, this can wait, but it was on my mind and there was something else I was going to say but I can’t remember what-”

“Stiles-”

“I know, I know! I’m going. Let me know when he’s ready to burp. He’s got the best burps. Oh! And thanks for the _Reese’s_!” Stiles waves his free hands and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Derek looks back at his miracle who sneezes and spits up some milk in the process.

“I remember why, little bear. _Porque essa é a nossa casa_.”

***

“So I keep hearing about a schedule.” Derek starts as he shovels salad a la Stiles into his mouth. It’s really a bit of everything and it’s delicious with grilled chicken on top.

“Yup. I’ll be able to come over Tuesdays and Thursdays and most days after school. Dad has been working more hours and he’s been at Melissa’s so I don’t have to worry about him and it gives me something to do. Boyd can come by on Wednesdays and Scott will be around Fridays and some Saturday mornings. Lydia’s taking like one class, but she’s always on call. We’ll get the rest figured out eventually.”

“Do you spend a lot of time with Alicia?” Derek’s been wondering about the special treatment Stiles is evidently showering on his son. He doesn’t mind, but he doesn’t get why Stiles is so invested.

“Yeah, we hang out most weekends, maybe I can bring her over to meet Brod soon? It’ll be good for them to get to know each other. Alicia’s a wolf too.”

“You know Brod is a wolf?” Dereks asks as Stiles rolls his eyes.

“I don’t know how you mpreg a baby without that baby being a werewolf itself. I’m guessing his other… your ex was a were?”

“Patrizio, and yeah.” Derek notices the slip, but sees Stiles has chosen to ignore it.

“Damn, Patrizio? That’s Brazilian as fu- _fudge_.” Stiles edits, Derek rolls his eyes, “Shit, when you vacation you really go all out don’t you?”

“I’m choosing to ignore you.” Derek says, grinning.

“You know when we went to Disneyland a couple of years ago for Kira’s birthday, I thought that Goofy was making eyes at you. I always wondered how Max was so much hotter than Goofy, it certainly puts that movie in a new light.”

“Do you think I’m completely incompetent?” Derek asks lowly. He looks up at Stiles whose smile vanishes. At first he thought it would be jovial, but now he can’t even convince himself it’s a joke as he steels himself for Stiles’ response. Stiles gawps at him.

“What? Whoa, where did that come from? I thought we were having a good time.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Derek tries to go back to his salad, but has suddenly lost his appetite. He looks over at Broderick who is squirming in his baby bouncer. He fidgets with the timer and smiles at Broderick cooing as the vibrations begin. Derek turns back to his salad only to find Stiles still staring at him.

“Derek. What the fuck was that about?”

“Stiles, forget it. I was trying and failing to be funny, just- just forget I said anything.”

“Do you actually think that’s something I’m capable of doing? I need to know that you know that I don’t think you’re incompetent. That I could never think that, _ever_.”

“I… I know.”

“Derek!” Stiles yelps as he drops his fork in his plate.

“Shhh.. the baby.”

“The baby is fine, Derek. What did you mean?” Stiles asks with unwavering demand. Derek finally huffs and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. He motions to Stiles.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you _here_?”

“I’ve been here for over a week and a half, Der! I’m helping you. Is that what this is? You can’t handle someone in your space?”

“You weren’t this hands on with Alicia.”

“How the fuck would you know? You weren’t here when she was born!”

“Boyd said- wait, are you upset I wasn’t here when she was born? Were they upset?” Derek tries to keep everything straight, but with Stiles it often seems like they’re arguing about more than one thing.

“Of course they were! Of course _I_ was, we missed you, Derek. I missed you! So I’m cramming in a years worth of missing you in a week and a half, and I know that can be overwhelming, but I feel like if I don’t keep an eye on you, you’re going to disappear again! It’s not that I don’t think you can do this, I know that you can, I just don’t want you to! I don’t want you to leave again.”

“Did you need me for something? Some werewolf thing?” Derek questions, trying to figure out what Stiles’ angle is. What game is he playing? Stiles throws his hands in the air like he’s throwing in the towel and gestures at Derek.

“No, we missed _you_!”

“Boyd and Erica have Scott as their alpha and you’ve always been able to take care of yourself.” Derek supplies as Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, still do and still can, dingus. _We missed you_.”

“Yeah, but… _why_?” Stiles looks at Derek’s incredulous expression timidly and finally nods turning back into his salad.

“Guess we have some time for you to figure it out, huh?”

***

The rest of Derek’s week goes like this:

 **Wednesday** :

Wednesday morning Derek woke up to Broderick fussily searching for breakfast and bemoaning the state of the cloth diapers he was in. Derek changes him and feeds him before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee and a small breakfast for himself. Stiles is there cooking up eggs.

“I know you want just a light breakfast, but your tits are on the small side and we wanna make sure our _Broddy ursinho_ -yeah, I learned it in Portuguese- has plenty to eat if he wants to be big like his _Pai_!”

Derek can’t decide whether he wants to complain about the nickname, the insult to his _tits_ or the fact that Stiles is learning Portuguese. He decides to mull over it after coffee and a large serving of bacon and eggs. He’s sure he won’t forget.

“Papai Stiles is gonna go to school, but Titio Boyd is coming by with Alicia so you can play together! Then you’re going to poop, eat and nap and play until I get home and we’re gonna have so much fun tummy time, yes we are!”

“Stiles…” Derek looks at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. Stiles is currently trying to fit the entirety of Broderick’s cheek into his mouth and looks at Derek sideways. “What time is Boyd coming over?” Derek asks, shaking his head.

“Not until 11. I still have about an hour before school so why don’t you go take a shower?”

Derek is about to protest, but his body is exhausted and trained to do whatever self preserving thing it’s ordered to do. Babies can be dangerous weapons if in the wrong hands. He takes another look at Stiles who is blowing raspberries into his son’s belly. He can’t decide which hands are Stiles. He’ll think about it after his shower. He’s sure he won’t forget.

 **Thursday** :

“ _Papagaio loiro do bico dourado. Mande essa cartinha para o meu namorado_!” Derek walks in from his meeting with the daycare to find Stiles singing to and kissing the baby.

“Derek! Portuguese kid songs are amazing. This one is about a golden parrot that delivers love letters! I think. Isn’t that right, Broddy Bear? Is Papai Stiles right?” Stiles finally notices that Derek hasn’t moved from watching them. Derek will never admit that he’s paralyzed by cuteness so he just stands there glaring at Stiles.

“Where are you learning these things? That song isn’t on the CD.”

“The internet is a wondrous place, Der. Now come give this baby some kisses, he missed you so much today!” Stiles says as he holds Broderick up for Derek to take. Derek feels his heart lurch in his chest at how much he hated being away from his _pequeno ursinho_.

“What was that? Did you just call him-”

“Can you say _shut up, Papai Stiles_ , meu bebê?” Stiles gawps and then grins as Derek presses cheek to cheek with the baby and makes little kissy faces.

“Dammit, Hale. That’s pretty fucking cute. This kid is gonna steamroll us isn’t he?” Derek barely hears Stiles so he just nods and gets lost in his baby’s eyes.

“ _Beijo, beijo, muito beijos!_ ” Stiles cries out in some warbly tune. Derek winces.

“ _Muitos_ , and is that another one of your baby love songs?”

“The books say that kissing the baby is a good thing. Something about the enzymes in your spit help prepare the baby to fight off cavities? I don’t know exactly, I kind of quit reading because it made it sound like you should make out with your baby, which before Broddy Bear -and don’t think I didn’t notice that you’ve basically endorsed my calling him that into perpetuity- sounded weird, but dammit, Derek. You’ve got one sexy ass baby.”

If Derek was drinking water it would be everywhere, instead he lets out a guffaw that shocks everyone including the baby. Broderick laughs back and Stiles turns red, gaping at Derek in shock.

“Stiles, what the hell?”

“ _Me_ , what the hell?” Stiles says, still laughing and pointing at himself. He then points at the baby whose dark eyes are glistening with joy. “Look at that gorgeous cocoa skin, those ridiculous soft curls _and_ he’s got the patented Hale hawk nose, but it’s just rounder in front and around the edges.” Derek scrunches his nose.

“You’re ridiculous. The Hales do not have hawk noses, I don’t even know what that means.”

“And those delicious brown eyes.” Stiles plows on, blatantly ignoring Derek. He’s resting his head on Derek’s shoulder as they both gaze lovingly at the baby. “I usually hate how plain my eyes are, but Broddy Bear makes me feel like maybe they’re pretty.”

“Your eyes are stunning, Stiles.” Derek says, looking into Stiles’ doe-like expression. Derek has always thought Stiles’ eyes were something special.

“Yeah, well. What was the other guy like?” Stiles asks carefully, looking away and poking out a finger to play with Brod’s lip.

Derek thinks back fondly, which is the first in a long time. “He was kind of a mix between Rael Costa and Alfie Enoch?” Derek rhapsodizes about the first time he saw Patrizio. He was running in from the forest and transformed right in front of him backlit by the setting sun. He was hypnotising from the start.

“So devastatingly handsome and magically charming?” Stiles asks as he pulls up pictures of Rael Costa on his phone.

“He was magically charming but not because of _Harry Potter_ ,” Derek pinches Stiles thigh causing him to yelp playfully. “He had dimples.”

“Oh my god, is our _pequeno filhote_ gonna have dimples? I kind of don’t want him to ever get rid of these cheeks, but if they smooth out and this sexy little bastard has dimples, it’s over for all of us.”

“Don’t call the baby a bastard!”

“Well _technically…_ ”

“I’ll technically kick your ass, he’s not illegitimate, he’s perfect.”

“That he is Pai, that he is.”

 **Friday** :

Friday is full of meetings and what Derek thought was an unnecessary doctor’s appointment, but Stiles insisted. It was long and stressful as Derek had to standby and watch Deaton poke and prod his baby and ask him questions he’s never wanted to answer.

“Derek I’m sure your medical care was fine when you had Broderick, but you should maybe think about having a checkup yourself. I know wolves are known for their immunities, but it never hurts to be 100% sure.”

“Just measure the baby, Deaton and put it on file. I’m fine. The only things that could hurt me I’m far enough away from that I don’t have to worry about it.” Derek answers coldly, fidgeting with a tongue depressor. Deaton lifts his gaze from his chart and raises an eyebrow at Derek.

“Would you care to expand on that?” Deaton asks without pretense. Derek shakes his head sharply.

“Nope.”

“Well Derek, Broderick Patrizio Hale is a perfectly healthy werewolf cub. You shouldn’t expect him to shift until puberty of course, but his teeth might be coming in sooner than you think. You might want to start the transition to bottles. Also, he’s an excellent weight though he seems to be a touch anemic so maybe up the red meat intake?”

Derek huffs absentmindedly, more preoccupied with how not to have to give up feeding Broderick himself. “That’s Stiles, he cooks for us and his dad so it’s usually white meat or seafood and I get iron from legumes and other proteins. I’ll toss in a few steaks next time.”

“Stiles is very helpful, isn’t he?” Deaton says casually. Derek winces at the guard he let down.

“Yes, he’s good with Brod, which makes sense I guess. I’m sure they’re the same age when it comes to maturity. Both seem to respond to shiny things and get upset by loud noises.” Derek smirks at Deaton whose face remains contemplative and searching.

“Stiles has taken on a lot of responsibility while helping to integrate you back into life here.”

“He has, and I’m not ungrateful, I was just joking.”

“I’m sure you’re very appreciative of his kindness, when you’re not suspicious.” And Derek realizes immediately that he shouldn’t engage, but seriously, what was up with that?

“Yeah, I mean, what’s up with that? He’s a senior in highschool, he’s graduating this year, he shouldn’t be using all his free time to take care of my baby. I should… maybe I can hire a nanny to watch Broddy Bear and then Stiles can finally take some… some time aw-”

“I find, Mr. Hale. And please pardon the interruption,” Deaton bows his head briefly while waiting for Derek’s go-ahead to continue. Derek nods. “That sometimes it’s okay to get what we want and let others decide how much they want to give. As long as we acknowledge that’s what they’re doing… _giving_.” Deaton bundles up Brod and hands him to Derek. He paws at Derek’s beard and looks adoringly up at his daddy.

“Thanks Alan.”

***

“What was Patrizio like?” Stiles asks as he splashes warm water over Broderick’s body. Derek is standing beside him, gently washing the baby’s hair as Broderick coos under the attention.

“He was very intense. Very strong, and very hot.”

“Too hot?”

“Hot damn?”

“Call the police and the fireman, Derek Hale is making pop culture references! Who thought we’d see the day, huh _cãozinho_?  Also, I’m a little concerned about someone that even you define as ‘ _very intense_ ’. Did things burst into flame when he stared at them?”

“I wish I could tell you no.”

“Oh my god!” Stiles makes a face at the baby who giggles at the outburst. Derek smiles as he rinses the baby shampoo from Brod’s hair.

“He was very determined. He wore his emotions on his sleeve and he could be very explosive.”

“Why is he not around? Does he even know about Brod?”

“He didn’t choose us.” Derek answers complicatedly.

“I don’t get that. I don’t get why he wouldn’t want you. Just the thought of you all soft and pregnant-” Stiles swallows and clears his throat, Derek can’t help but notice the scent coming from him. It’s not his usual undertone of arousal, there’s something else he can’t quite define yet. “I don’t get how he could know Brod and not want him.”

“I had my baby in Brazil and then I went to New York and then here.” Stiles opens his mouth to respond, but Derek ignores him, having all but closed the window for sharing.

“Do you want to talk about it? Do you need to? Even if it’s not with me?”

“What, you think I’m crazy now because I don’t want to talk about how I’m living the life of a smalltown highschool sophomore girl?” Derek says, trying to keep it light.

“I’m saying it’s enough to frustrate you; that maybe you’ll feel better if you talk it out with someone. Even if that someone is not me.”

Derek snorts, “ _Pfft_ , especially if that someone is not you.” Derek turns his head to elbow Stiles, but stops when he notices the hurt expression on Stiles’ face. He looks back at the baby and sighs, “I… I’m not ready to talk to anyone about it, Stiles. Besides, there’s no time for talking. I have a baby, there’s too much to figure out.” Derek cautiously looks back over at Stiles who has already gone back to rubbing Broderick’s tummy.

“Gotta make time, Der. What’s good for you is good for the baby.”

“That’s not true. Patrizio was good for me, but not for the baby.”

“I don’t know that he was all that good for you, Derek.”

“What? We were good together!” Derek thinks about their dinners together on Patrizio’s rooftop. Surfing on the beach with Patrizio’s friends and getting fawned over by his family before they found out who he was.

“I’m sure you looked good together, and remind me to go through your phone later to see if I can find any evidence of that, but this dude basically lucked into giving you the cutest baby alive. And this is a world where Erica and Boyd’s baby exists and where Kira and Scott’s baby is just a few years off. Broddy Bear laps those babies and this Patr _ass_ io-”

“Patrizio.”

“-passes you up? He sounds like an idiot. Maybe at the moment he was all sexy fine, but-”

“Stiles, you don’t understand.” And really there’s no way he could. Patrizio was special. He kept Derek grounded, kept him on his toes. He respected Derek and told him the truth where others lied. Which was more than he could say for his other lovers.

“You deserve better.” Stiles says after a moment. Derek shakes his head.

“I don't. I'm not special.”

“Derek, oh man, if only you knew, you’re so much more than, you’re fucking every-”

Derek picks up Broderick wrapping him in a towel and turns away from Stiles.

“I have to feed him now, I'll see you later.” He says as he heads towards his room. Stiles follows him hurriedly.

“Wait, shit! I’m sorry if I went too far but I really don't want you to shut me out. You can just ignore me, ok?”

“Stiles, I just need to feed the baby.”

“You wanna be alone right now? I get it, but I can come by later, right?”

Derek sighs and inhales the top of his baby’s head. The scent settles him. “Stiles you’re over here too much. You’re a kid, do college prep things, go live your life. You had to have more going on before I came back.”

“I’m still doing everything I did before, Derek, I just made time for you. This isn’t keeping me from anything, I just found room for you and the baby. I overstepped, okay, I get it, but don’t shut me out. I can come by later, alright? I can come in?”

Derek pauses and looks at the look of pleading emanating from Stiles. It’s a plea of desperation and the gesture suddenly angers Derek.

“I don't need a conscious, I already have one. And I don't need a teenage therapist trying to fix me, Stiles. This is who I am and this is how I do things and sometimes I’m an asshole and sometimes I’m an asshole to myself. I can do this on my own. I don't want your pity and I don't want your sympathy. I'm grateful for the help, but I don't need it Stiles, I can do this on my own, I need you to get that.” Derek spits out. Broderick who is clearly displeased with the tension looks up at his daddy with wide eyes as tears breach the surface and roll down his cheeks accompanying little wails as they fall from his lips.

“I'm sure you can do anything if you put your mind to it.” Stiles says softly. Derek looks up at him.

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I'll be good Derek, I promise. I might slip you know. I might come in with my 'Fix Derek' toolbelt, but don't worry the message is loud and clear, you're clearly a lost cause.”

Derek glares at Stiles trying to feel offended, but knows that Stiles doesn't believe that himself. Which is its own version of frustrating.

“I'll see you later, Stiles. And… you can come in.” Derek stills as Stiles walks towards him, not breaking eye contact in the slightest. He purses his lips and leans forward, pressing a kiss into Broderick’s cheek. The baby stops crying and begins snuffling into Derek’s shirt for his next meal.

“I’ll see you, Derek. Let me know if you need anything.” Stiles waves as he leaves and Derek takes Broderick to the window as they watch him drive away.

***

There hadn’t been a male birther in decades and yet Derek remebers himself completely at peace when he got the news. He was going to have a baby with the man he loved and they would raise their miracle together. That was the plan, but just as quickly and spontaneously as it was formed, it also combusted. And now Derek was emotionally anchored to an 18 year old who refused to mind his own damned business.

“The craziest part is that I don’t want him to. Isn’t that silly, Broddy Bear?” Derek undoes his shirt as he walks the baby to their room and settles in the rocking chair so Brod can feed. He knows Stiles would be back like clockwork the next morning, and for once he lets himself look forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Alis and alissac (no relation) for Brazilian and Portuguese translation. No thanks to Google Translate, lol! If you Brazilian readers have any kind of traditions or customs that Stiles will end up finding on the internet let me know! I'd love to include fun stuff like that. Also, Portuguese kid songs are pretty amazing. 
> 
> Minhoca, minhoca, - fun little ditty about an earthworm. It's pretty freaking adorável.  
> meu pequeno ursinho - my little bear ;)  
> Porque esse e a sua casa - I'm hoping this means "because this is our home"  
> Pai / Papai - Dad/Daddy/Papa, etc  
> Titio - Uncle  
> Beijo, beijo, muito beijos - kiss, kiss, lots of kisses! Again, I hope, heh  
> pequeno filhote - little baby animal  
> cãozinho - puppy
> 
> Ooh and I have a couple of visual references:  
> Rael Costa (RUDE)  
>   
> Alfie Enoch  
>   
> Broderick Hale  
>   
> a little older  
>   
>   
> More imagines including Alicia and future Scira bb are in the comments!


	3. engatinhando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek... _notices_

Derek… _notices_. Really, he does. He has a baby now and being aware is of key importance. He doesn’t rest on being a were and having heightened senses, he pays attention.

He notices.

During week four, Stiles calls a special McCall Pack meeting (at Derek’s house… _of course_ ) to talk about the lack of adherence to “the schedule”. Yes, he realizes there was a rogue omega on the loose, but all the more reason to make sure Broderick (“ _-and Alicia!_ ” Stiles insisted at the sound of Boyd’s conspicuously cleared throat) are safe and always looked after.

“Nothing is more important than our kid-” another cough from Boyd, “- _s_ , _Jesus_. And we need to ensure their safety at all times. If we need to make adjustments we can, but we gotta be diligent about this, okay?” Stiles implores, holding the baby in his lap and pointing him towards the group like a persuasive laser of cuteness.

It works, much to the chagrin of half the pack.

“Stiles,” Derek starts as he tries to reach for the baby, “I’m more than capable of taking care of-”

Stiles turns away, “And yet you have so much trouble remembering the diaper ointment when you change him!” The baby laughs and nuzzles into Stiles’ neck. Derek, feeling slightly betrayed, sits back and crosses his arms defensively.

“Oh my god! It’s not going to kill him!” He pouts with a slight roll to his eyes. He looks to Boyd for support and receives… well, the look Boyd always gives to those he knows are perpetually in the wrong. Derek looks away quickly to Stiles who is gawping at him.

“He’s in cloth diapers Der, he’s going to get a rash! Which means he’s gonna be a Mr. Cranky Bottoms and he won’t sleep which means you won’t sleep which means you’ll be even more of a whiny ass about why _Papai Stiles_ is his favorite. Because I remember the diaper ointment. Be grateful for the help you _brut_ , I’m trying to get you more sleep!” Stiles says halfheartedly as he blows raspberries into Broderick’s tummy. It’s hard to maintain anger when raspberries are involved.

“How have you not gotten a job as a torture device for the military?” Derek watches solemnly as his own anger dissipates. He never understood before why certain parents had trouble disciplining their kids, but it was becoming more and more clear to him daily. Broderick was clearly the alpha in this family. After Stiles.

Derek notices.

“I couldn’t fit it into my schedule.” Stiles answers cheekily. Derek tries to remember what he’s referring to -baby brain is a bitch-, but Stiles just continues, “I’m too busy keeping our baby.. the _pack_ baby, from being an asshole like his _Pai_.”

Derek looks around the room; at Erica and Lydia pointedly ignoring the scenario and talking about god knows what, and at Scott and Kira who are holding hands and looking longingly at Brod… that can’t be good. Then he looks back at Boyd who is bouncing Alicia on his knee and glaring at Stiles.

“C’mon Boyd, she’s a _toddler_! She had her time to be pack baby, now she’s pack _toddler_!”

Boyd and Stiles argue and later when they leave he hears Stiles whispering to Broderick, “You’ll always be the pack baby because you’re _mine_.”

***

Around week eight, Derek comes home and sees Stiles standing, facing the couch with his arms crossed. He looks concerned but determined. A frightening look on the boy. Derek joins him and immediately grimaces upon seeing the offending item on the couch lying next to his baby. Broderick is nestled on his back and looking intently at the two men.

“What.. is _that_?”

“It’s a breast pump.” And it was a breast pump. Complete with tubes and funnel looking suction thingies that seemed to go into a transistor radio of some sort.

“Where did it come from?”

“The internet is a marvelous place, Derek.” Derek’s use of the internet was mostly limited to online banking and pretending to be a woman named Clare on his _Me & My Werebaby_ forum.

“Why is it here?”

“Because it addresses the unspoken breast feeding elephant in the room!”

“What.” Derek said, not asked. Asking if what you do when you want an answer. Saying is what you do when you don’t really want one, but you’re going to get one anyway so you might as well _say_ something.

“Summer is upon us Derek and we can’t have you taking Broddy Bear to the beach with your tits all out!” Stiles says indicating Derek’s… _tits_.

“I don’t have tits, Stiles! I have normal pecs, they’re just.. a little more swollen. Honestly it just looks like I’ve been working out.” Derek shrugs as he turns his gaze from the pump only to meet Stiles’ nearly disgusted expression.

“Of fucking _COURSE_ it does you unbearable asshole!” Stiles shouts at Derek who looks at the baby who is giggling and watching the two go back and forth. He looks back at Stiles.

“What?!”

“If I get pregnant I’d probably look like I’m smuggling 2 - 2 liters of Dr. Pepper under my shirt-”

“Why specifically Dr. Pep-”

“But you,” Stiles continues, poking Derek in the sternum and ignoring his interruption, “you perfectly crafted _taint,_ would have the glorious funbags of a man who simply put in a few extra reps at the gym. Don’t smile you dick!” But Derek can’t help as the corners of his mouth creep upwards. He steps towards the couch and kisses Broderick before looking back at Stiles.

“You’re a ridiculous human being. Isn’t Stiles a ridiculous human, _nosso bebê_?”

Stiles blushes slightly and shrugs walking over to the pair and putting his arm around Broderick while mumbling into his cheek. “I’m just trying to save the tatas dude, make it so you don’t have to wear a shirt to the beach.”

“Like you do?” Derek tuts as he tugs on one of Stiles’ belt loops.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that I upgraded to tank cut-off!” Stiles argues halfheartedly as he gives Brod little kisses.

“Why?” Derek raises an eyebrow.

Stiles raises an eyebrow back, “Shut up, it’s progress.” Stiles pulls Broderick out of Derek’s arms and grabs Derek’s hand to pull him down on the sofa. He grabs the pump and instructions and places them in Derek’s lap.

“So you’ll be shirtless, I’ll be in my sexy cut-off that will show just a smattering of nipple, and Broddy Bear here will be in a baby muumuu because despite all that luscious melanin, our baby is not gonna get any sun cancer on my watch, are you baby?” The baby coos and giggles and nuzzles into Stiles’ arms.

Derek notices.

***

Week 12 the sheriff has a barbecue and everyone is there including Deaton and Satomi. It’s a jovial affair and much needed. Derek is sitting next to the Sheriff drinking a beer, and Stiles is across the yard holding Brod and talking with Erica while Alicia pretends to paint the baby’s nails.

The Sheriff watches the kids and waves his bottle at Derek, “So has Stiles talked to you about his plans?” He asks, probably already knowing the answer. Derek shrugs.

“I find that Stiles doesn’t discuss plans as much as tell you what he’s going to do the second before it happens.” Derek answers without any perturbation. John snorts.

“It’s an old trick; confidence mixed with severe insecurity. He knows he’s right but he’s afraid people won’t agree with him. His mother was that way. She once came home with a mobile home and her first words were literally ‘ _now hear me out_ ’. We kept that thing for 12 years. I sold it after she got sick.” John smiles at the distant memory as Derek watches Stiles carefully supervising Alicia while she puts barbecue sauce on Broderick’s toes.

“What are his plans?”

“He’s going to defer actual college, says he’s going to do a 2 year transfer at the community college and then on to Berkeley or some such.” The sheriff says without reservation. He doesn’t sound disappointed, but also not resigned. Derek hums as he considers the implication of the upcoming school year.

“That’s a mistake. I mean, I know he can do it, but he’ll get more money if he does the 4 years now.” Derek will probably withdraw some from his savings to help if Stiles needs it.

“He doesn’t wanna be far away from the baby so soon.” John replies with a sideways glance to Derek. Derek shrugs.

“Well I’d rather we just move down there and then-”

“Mmhmm.” John says as he finishes his beer.

Derek notices

“Hey Derek!” Scott comes over and sits down after saying hello to John who walks across the yard to play with the kids. Scott looks at him excitedly, “I was wondering if you wanted some pictures taken of Broddy Bear? Don’t worry, I talked to Stiles already and he said to check out when a good time for you would be.”

They’d just taken the baby's pic a couple of months ago. It was in a group shot with the entire pack and Stiles held Broderick and sat Derek next to him. Stiles cropped the photo and a copy of it was on their... _Derek's_ nightstand. It was probably time for a new photo.

“Yeah, that sounds good Scott, umm, did Stiles suggest a day?”

“Yeah, he said this Sunday at 2. He also suggested that we get some singles of just the kids and then we can do some family portraits so like, Boyd, Erica and Alicia can have one, Kira and me and then you, Stiles and Brod. Hey, are you alright? You look a little pale.” Scott reaches a hand out to feel Derek’s forehead but pulls it back quickly at Derek’s glare.

“Go away, Scott.”

“Whoa, I just-”

“Tell Stiles I said it’s fine, and thank you for the faux courtesy of actually checking in with me.” Derek grouses. Scott chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

“Oh, okay.” He looks like he’s about to say something else, but stops and just shakes his head, grinning before walking away.

The Sheriff walks by with Alicia in his arms and pats Derek on the shoulder. “Best not to fight it son, you’ll go grey before your time” He says as he bounces Alicia and walks away. Derek lays his head back and basks in the cool breeze as it mingles with the afternoon sun.

“For what it’s worth, I only had him ask you because I wasn’t sure what time you’d be back from your fight club.” a voice so familiar that Derek can see every accompanying facial tick in his head, says.

“It’s not a fight club, Stiles, it’s a book club. We read and discuss the literature of latin America.”

“Yes, and then when you’re done talking about the works of Clarice Lispector you strip off your shirts and wrestle until the first broken bone. I know it’s true, Derek, and no judgement. Everyone needs a release.”

“Sometimes when I’m reading a passage that’s especially tedious, I like to imagine the book is you and throw it against the wall.”

“Just like old times, eh?” Derek chances a peek at Stiles who is watching him with a sly smirk. Derek shakes his head slightly and grins before closing his eyes again.

They sit there in companionable silence until Lydia comes over with a warmed up bottle for Broderick. Stiles puts him in position and starts feeding him.

“You want another beer? Aren’t you glad I got you that pump? Now you’ve got milk to feed him and you can just dump the tainted stuff. Though you may have to start pumping more anyway, I think it’s time to start introducing him to more solid foods. We want our _ursinho_ to be big and strong for his _Papais_ don’t we? Do you think there are some Brazilian baby foods that we should have? I saw this mixture of banana, sweet potato and white beans I wanna try. Are you okay? You look a little pale.”

Derek _notices_ , he does.

But... Derek doesn’t care.

Stiles has become a part of his world and his life has been made better for it. He’s not only used to Stiles being around, but he’s come to rely on it and he loves that. Loves that he can trust someone so implicitly. He’s sure there are a million ways that he’s being selfish when he hears about Stiles deferring his school plans or always putting himself on the backburner for Derek and his baby, but Derek feels like he needs this, and for the first time in a long time like he deserves this.

Before he left, things... weren’t great. Scott was so preoccupied with leading a pack that he lacked a lot of the discipline to know how to become one first. He’d never been completely comfortable with being a werewolf, all of his actions suggested he was making the most out of a bad situation. Derek’s own demons made him more of a judgemental nuisance and for a while the two butted heads. Derek was never meant to be an alpha, but he felt a familial obligation to try. Scott never wanted it and was thrust into it without really trying to understand what it was he had.

Derek couldn’t stay and play bystander and he didn’t know how to help Scott so he left. And during that time he finally understood how to let go, especially after he found out about Brod. At that moment his world was about providing a home for his baby, and not trying to maintain a hold on something he’d burned to the ground. He knew coming back would be a test to see if he really was able to let go. In the short time he’s been back Scott has made some mistakes, but he’s learning and growing from them instead of them defeating him. A lot of that is due to Stiles.

Stiles, who was always human and yet completely understood the concept of pack. Stiles, who let go of his own guilt about Allison and the nogitsune, and channelled the experience into a confidence about his own state of being. He was still himself, but now he was calmer, more thoughtful and compassionate. He was getting more and more bolder by stating the things he wanted instead of just complaining after the fact when whatever plan was formed without him didn’t work.

Normally he would see Derek and wait for Derek to ask for help, which of course would never happen. This time he’s inserted himself into Derek’s life and not just for Derek’s sake, but also for his baby. Stiles has always been on the fringe of Derek’s senses and now he’s a permanent fixture. And Derek couldn’t appreciate it more.

On the good days like today, it’s a nicety. On the rough days? It’s a blessing.

Teething is a barbaric experience. It’s insane that skin expands over growing bones and every part of you gets bigger as you grow, but the fact that sharp little teeth tear their way through your sensitive gums when you’re a little defenseless baby? That seems cruel and unusual to Derek. And his ears agree.

The baby _wails_. All day and all night he wails. And Stiles tries to put teething cloths into the freezer and he feeds the babies popsicles and it helps sometimes -an hour here or there- but as soon as the cold numbness wears off, the baby starts to wail again.

One day Derek stands in the middle of his room. He’s holding the baby at arm’s length as the baby looks at him and yells at him with urgency and a firm sense of betrayal. Derek is the papa! How could he let the baby hurt like this? How could he be such a bad papa? Where is _Papai_ Stiles? He wouldn’t let Brod’s teeth do this to him! This is all _Pai_ Derek’s fault.

“Baby, I’m so sorry.” Derek says with tear stained bags under his eyes. He means to take Brod to his crib, but he blinks momentarily and suddenly he’s standing in front of the window.

“Oh god!”

“Derek?” Derek’s head snaps to the door where Stiles is standing with a knowing look and a frozen teething ring. He waves it at Brod and steps towards Derek and the baby in slow, measured steps.

“I’m just gonna… take him…” Stiles says cautiously as Derek collapses on the bed and plants his face into his hands.

“I hate my baby!”

“No, Derek.” Stiles says as he swaddles Broderick with the frozen teether and rocks him gently in his crib.

“Yes, Stiles. I’m… I’m a terrible parent, and I hate my baby.” And Derek does. He’s not going to lie to himself. Good parents know how to make their babies stop crying. Derek’s not good enough so the obvious conclusion is that-

“Stop that, Derek! You don’t hate your baby, you _love_ your baby.” Stiles insists as he puts on some music and goes to sit beside Derek on the bed. He puts a hand on his shoulder. “You’re just upset because currently the baby hates you.”

“Stiles!” Derek yells as he looks at Stiles’ calming expression. Derek laughs once and then bursts into tears.

“Aww, there, there.” Stiles says as he rubs soothing circles up and down Derek’s back. Derek lays on his side and puts his head in Stiles’ lap.

“He’s an asshole, my baby is an asshole. He slept through the night one night and then the next week he betrayed us!”

Stiles nods, remembering the night they celebrated Broderick sleeping through the night and the next week Broddy Bear spent reminding them it was an evil, vengeful fluke. “I know, _Pai Ursinho_ , I know. He’s just being a little bratty, that’s all.” Stiles says as he winds his fingers through Derek’s hair and scratches lightly at his beard. Derek’s eyes fly open.

“Oh god, i just called our baby an asshole! I’m going to hell.” Derek turns to his other side and buries his face into Stiles’ stomach. Stiles laughs and squeezes Derek’s bicep.

“You’re not going to hell for venting, Der. The baby _has_ been a colossal asshole lately, he’s teething though which means it’s not his fault, but it is very frustrating.”

Derek settles on his back and looks up at Stiles with large, glossy eyes. “I just want to sleep.”

“I know, go ahead and take a nap.” Stiles nods and places his hand over Derek’s eyes. Derek lifts the hand briefly.

“But then you’ll be stuck with a crying baby.” He says, desperately looking for another way out. Stiles just shrugs.

“He’ll cry regardless. At the very least we can take turns getting some sleep and I can look up ways to sooth teething were babies?” Derek puts Stiles’ hand back over his eyes.

“Check the forum I’m in, but don’t ask Angie, she’s a bitch.”

Derek feels Stiles huff before he falls asleep while Stiles researches and finds something called Camilia. They get it overnighted to the house and after two more decreasingly restless evenings, Broderick Patrizio Hale sleeps through the night. The next morning Derek and Stiles wake up side by side in Derek’s bed, both temporarily blinded by the sun that’s peeking over the horizon. Normally one of them remains dead to the world while the other has been up for hours attending to the baby. Derek looks at Stiles who is closest to the window. The sun cascades in behind him, silhouetting him in its morning rays. Derek looks at the crib and sees that Broderick is still sleeping. He’s so happy he pulls Stiles into a hug, cries and falls back asleep in Stiles’ arms.

A week goes by with Broderick sleeping through the night and each day the world gets brighter and more clear. The days are still busy, Derek has a job now and Stiles is taking summer classes online. He’s moved a lot of his things into the spare room though he spends most of his time in Brod and Derek’s room and the living room.

They have this routine, the three of them. Usually Broderick’s role involves simply snuffling and having his caregivers drop everything to attend to him. Sometimes he goes to daycare and sees other beings that are his same shape and size and he doesn’t always know what to do about that. Sometimes it enthralls him and sometimes it enrages him, if he truly understood what rage was.

He eats and sleeps, and sometimes he hears melodious sound and sometimes the bigger beings tickle his tummy or his feet and he likes that and he laughs. Then he naps more and sometimes on the TV there are big bright shapes and colors and it amuses him as much as it confuses him. Then later, he’ll go back home to his _papais_ who will generally astound him with their flurry of unfocused movement and loud sounds they make at each other and soft sounds they make at him. If he knows what love is, he knows he loves both of them. One he’s tied to by something he never even thinks to question, the other one is familiar and smells like home. The familiar one tickles his tummy and shakes brightly colored objects at him and coos at him in gibberish filled conversation. He makes Broderick laugh and sings to Broddy when he’s hurting or sleepy and agitated.

Then the one he’s bonded to picks him up and takes him and sits with him in a chair that moves pleasingly and he eats. He’s missed this. As much as a baby can miss anything. They’ve started giving him his food from plastic and he doesn’t like that so much except when the familiar one gives it to him. The familiar one smells like home, much like the bonded one. That makes the food taste better, fills him up more. And when he’s done eating the familiar one comes and puts him in his bed and sings to him until he falls asleep.

Usually Stiles’ role involves waking up and making breakfast. They’re introducing Broderick to more solid foods, much to Derek’s chagrin. He hasn’t said it yet, but he’s a bit anxious to give up breastfeeding the baby since it’s the only time they’re really alone. Stiles always makes sure to give them their privacy, and Derek is going to miss the closeness. Stiles makes it so they only give him solid foods during lunch while he’s at daycare, and a little during dinner. That way Derek can feed him in the morning and at night before he goes to sleep. Stiles makes the baby’s food from Brazilian baby food recipes he’s found on the internet. He’ll freeze portions into ice cube trays and take it out and nuke it when Brod is ready to eat.

After he’ll take Brod to daycare. On these days he has his online classes and homework. He also uses the time to check in on his dad and help Scott with whatever pack business needs to be attended to. He’s glad that’s a thing. Before, being a pack was almost like a club you half heartedly gave your time to. Now it was a priority. They all worked together and Scott was being a true leader with Stiles as his second in command. Stiles knew when Derek was ready he’d slip into that place and honestly he would be happy to see the two work together.

“ _Engatinhando_.” Stiles would often whisper to Broderick when he saw Derek backing down from consulting or disagreeing with Scott’s decision, but not defending his reasons why. Brod would turn his big brown eyes on Stiles and Stiles swore that Broddy Bear was agreeing with him.

Other days Brod would stay at home with Stiles and Stiles would show him Portuguese kid’s shows and sing him Brazilian songs. There was lots of tummy time and lots of developmental and behavioral exercises to ensure Broddy Bear would grow up to be the first Luso-brazilian president of the United States of America.

“Derek, did you say you had Broddy Bear in New York or Brazil?” Stiles would ask and Derek would answer though Stiles swears the answer changed constantly and finally just disseminated down to “in the woods”. Stiles didn’t mind, he could spin that into being somewhere north of the border.

Derek would come home and take the baby and then Stiles would make dinner while the baby ate and bonded with Derek. After, they would have dinner and wait for the baby to use the bathroom before cleaning him up and getting him ready for bed. He and Derek would talk for a bit, maybe watch some Netflix and then fall asleep in a heap on Derek’s bed, awaking the next morning.

Derek wakes and usually Stiles is already up milling around. He feeds the baby and then hands him over to Stiles before taking a shower and getting dressed for work. He works at a bank. It’s easy, pays well, and he has priority access to high yield savings accounts that he uses to cement his financial stability and to build wealth for his son. He’s always been good with numbers and the people at work are boring, but nice and they mind their own business. They think he’s a widower and sometimes he thinks he is so he goes with it. Patrizio is now Patricia but that’s not hard to keep up since he’s convinced them that it’s very hard to talk about him… _her_ , ahem.

He does talk about Broderick though. And sometimes he has to catch himself from over sympathizing with the mothers who complain about their babies gnawing their nipples raw. He has to act disinterested or unknowledgeable about how swollen his feet got or how strange it is that he was so fucking horny in month six and then lived like a monk after the baby came. Only recently had he started to feel the return of that familiar burn in his lower back, that tingle that travels up his back and shrouds over his neck like heated flesh.

So when Carolyn at the office talks about threatening to stab her husband if she didn’t fuck him into the ground that instant (Carolyn was 6 months pregnant and… a personality), he couldn’t agree with her wholeheartedly and initiate a high five. He had to look at her like she was crazy and walk off shaking his head and mumbling, “oh, Carolyn!” under his breath.

It wasn’t a great loss. He could vent online. During his breaks or a lull in business he’d log on to his forum and bitch about numb nipples and baby brain. Stiles told him he’d called Broderick an asshole, but Derek doesn’t remember that. He was adamant that Stiles was crazy when he talked about Derek openly sobbing, but really he couldn’t remember and it scared him more that it really didn’t seem to bother him that much. In real life at the bank he describes Stiles as his live-in nanny, but on the boards Stiles is his… _her_ ahem, Clare’s husband. Originally Derek was gonna be _a single mom who don't need no man!_ but Stiles was so much a part of their world and so intimately, that this way just... it’s just… easier.

Easier to make conversations with the other moms. Easier to gloat about how her husband got the ice cream he knew she loved because she’d had a tough day at work, easy to talk about the feeling of waking up after a good night’s sleep and seeing your husband taking care of your baby and letting you sleep.

“Your husband makes you breakfast _every_ morning? You _bitch_!” Monica would say, and Jamila would PM him and try to convince him to swap husbands.

“I bet your husband looks at you like you hung the moon, and not like a postpartum blob who he never wants to touch again!”

“Don’t say that, Trish!” Clare/Derek… _Clarek_ would reply. “I don’t really pay attention to how DH looks at me, but it’s mostly because we both spend so much time ogling DS. But I’m sure your husband thinks you’re beautiful!” Trish was a kitsune, but she was mostly human. Losing the baby weight was tough and she couldn’t breastfeed on top of it. She’d been complaining more and more that her husband seemed disgusted by her. Derek usually takes a moment to appreciate that his husband never seems disgusted by his appearance before remembering that Stiles wasn’t actually his husband.

After roaming the boards for a few hours, Derek would begin his commute home. Normally the days were manageable, but this one was particularly hard. He comes in and greets Stiles with a hug. He doesn’t tell him that the hug is really from Debbie who said to give him one after Clarek shared the Camilia teething solution on the board. Stiles hugs him back with a bewildered look on his face that Derek catalogs sleepily to use against him later. He goes into the baby’s room and sits in the rocker. He just means to rest his eyes for a minute, but soon he feels a warm, firm hand on his shoulder.

“Der? I heard Broddy Bear fussing through the monitor. I think you fell asleep, bud.” Stiles says softly as Broderick looks over at Derek’s chest longingly from his crib. Derek snorts as Stiles gives him another squeeze. “It’s time to feed him, do you want me to give him a bottle?”

Derek grunts and leans forward, peeling off his shirt. Then he holds his arms out for Stiles to hand him the baby. There’s a moment of hesitation, but soon Broderick’s squirming body is being placed into his arms and Derek’s muscle memory positions the baby all without looking. He exhales a sigh of relief after Broddy Bear latches on. It’s a heady feeling and one he’s going to miss when this time comes to an end. Right now though he enjoys it. He feels the hand again on his shoulder and he places his hand over it and squeezes.

Derek’s eyes fly open. He gets it now, gets the hesitation when Stiles handed him the baby. Gets the reason why this is different, why it’s odd. He remembers that Stiles has never seen him like this, never seen his chest dripping with milk, never seen his baby suckling at his teat. Derek cautiously tips his head up and looks at Stiles who is transfixed by Broderick.

“There you go Mr. Crankypants, you just wanted your _Pai_ to feed you huh? That’s why you’ve been so grumpy for _Papai_ Stiles today?” Stiles reaches over to pull the boy’s bottom lip to fit more snugly over Derek’s nipple. Then he sits gingerly on the arm of the rocker and puts his arm around Derek’s shoulder.

“ _Could you be, the most beautiful boy in the world_?” Stiles begins to sing in a soft falsetto to the baby. Derek shakes a little bit with laughter which causes Brod to fuss. Derek settles the boy and looks at Stiles.

“Don’t sing Prince to the baby, Stiles.” he admonishes softly.

“Der, it’s family-style Prince so it’s okay. Besides, our baby needs self confidence that goes deeper than just knowing he’s obviously won the genetics lottery. Prince gives him that.” Stiles argues playfully as he runs his fingers through Brod’s curls.

“Prince is for fucking. Our baby already has great self confidence.”

“Yeah, and Prince can only help! See? _You don’t have to be rich, to be my girl! All I want is your-_ ”

“ _Ki-iss_.” Derek finishes as Stiles falls off the chair and literally rolls on the floor laughing.

“Oh my god, Derek! You’re going to kill me!”

“I do a great Prince.”

“What the fuck?!”

Derek switches sides with Broderick as Stiles collects himself on the floor. He’s lying on his back with his head pillowed on his arms and looking up at Derek and the baby like they’re the heavens.

Derek looks down at his baby while flipping off Stiles who giggles. He thinks about how many different forms of ‘ _bitch_ ’ Monica is going to call him for this one.

He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Alissac for all of your help. Next part will be up tomorrow! Enjoy your weekend!
> 
> engatinhando - crawling, colloquially bit by bit  
> nosso bebe - our baby


	4. sexy mf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek... _wants_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are acts of sex around a baby for those who may be squicked by that. There's discussion about it and it's light. My beta was fine, but I wanted to give you a heads up. Thanks!

The new normal is established, a new routine is molded and all the parties fall into it beautifully. Broderick has started babbling so Stiles has been coyly training for his first words.

“ _Papai_ Stiles, _meu bebê_. _Papai_ , _papai_ , _papai_!” He sing songs as Broddy Bear babbles back to him. He also slips in English and Polish when he can, “ _Tata_ Derek, _Tatus_ Stiles, _Papa_ Derek, _Daddy_ Stiles. Derek do you want to be Daddy or Papa? You should probably say Papa because the track has already been laid!” Derek rolls his eyes and sits beside Stiles wrapping his arms around both of them and babbling along much to Broderick’s delight.

Stiles starts dinner earlier now and when Derek comes home they both go to the nursery where Derek feeds Broderick. Stiles usually sits with his arm wrapped around Derek and his hand grazing over the baby’s head. Sometimes they’ll sit on the bed and Stiles will wrap around Derek supporting him and pressing chaste kisses into his shoulder and neck or massaging his lower back, relaxing him while he gives life to their boy.

Then Stiles will take Broderick and burp and clean him, preparing him for bed. Stiles and Derek will have dinner and then mill about until it’s time for the baby to go down. This goes on for a couple of weeks and it’s lovely, but something is changing. Something that Derek noticed a few weeks back that’s becoming more and more insistent.

It starts with Stiles’ hands. Specifically his fingers. Before when Derek looked at Stiles’ fingers it was in awe. The way he effortlessly folded onesies and cloth diapers or the way he seamlessly paired together millions of tiny socks while they sat in the living room and folded laundry. Next was Stiles’ mouth, which could most often be seen kissing his son or singing songs in stilted Brazilian Portuguese or saying something outlandish to Derek. He’d watch Stiles poke out his plush pink lips while enunciating whatever phrase he was trying to get their Broddy Bear to say that day. Then it would be Stiles’ arms which were long and strong and could fit easily around him and the baby, they were equal parts safety and comfort, with a touch of valour. He’d notice Stiles’ coffee colored eyes as they shone in the morning sun when they woke up next to each other. He doesn’t have a platonic reference for that, it’s just something he liked, something he’s noticed. Like how he’s noticed that Stiles is basically the same height as him, and his shoulders are just as broad, but his waist is smooth and narrow. He notices when he comes out of the shower with just a towel around his waist, his skin still dewy from the steam. Sometimes there are still beads of water, running down his back and tickling him, begging to be wiped off. Stiles’ skin was just begging to be touch.

And that’s a part of what’s changed, that Stiles’ body seems to have _needs_. Needs that call out specifically for Derek to fulfill them, because if not Derek, then who? And Derek? Derek _wants_. Derek wants to suckle on those fingers and have them shoved up his ass searching for his prostate. He wants to see that pouty mouth gliding over his cock and he wants to see those coffee colored eyes turn mostly black with lust. He wants to plant his knees around Stiles broad shoulders as Stiles rims him into fucking oblivion and he wants to put his mouth all over that creamy skin from mole to infuriatingly sexy mole. He _wants_.

“Sex drive is back in full force and DH looking so delish he makes my mouth water. Creative ways to get him inside me without being obvi?” He casually asks his forum friends. The answers are near instant.

“Get him drunk!”

“Is he human? I might know where you can get some sex pollen?”

“Your husband sounds like he’s already so into you, just let him know you’re open for the business!”

“Ooh Clare, you minx! Break out some lingerie and get that D you sexy _bitch_!”

And if Stiles were his husband and the father of his baby, and he were really Clare, the sassy yet compassionate lawyer, he’d probably have no trouble demanding the D, but he’s not. He’s Derek, a formerly knocked up werewolf with a crush on a teenager and kind of a catfishing problem. So Derek fingers himself in the shower and sometimes jacks off in the car when he gets home. When he walks in and sees Stiles finishing up dinner, Stiles will come and give him a hug -they do that now- and Derek will hold on for a fraction of a second longer and inhale Stiles’ scent a bit more deeply and Stiles will let him and Derek _wants_.

This goes on for nights and one day Derek comes home a bit early. He’d had a project to work on that morning and had to leave early for the office. He hadn’t even had a chance to jack off and while he was awake and full of energy, he was so keyed up that once the project was done he was kind of useless. Stiles greets him at the door and Derek growls slightly as he holds Stiles to him. Stiles inhales sharply and looks at Derek before swallowing and turning back to the stove. Derek lets his hand linger on Stiles’ lower back before he goes to the bedroom and starts taking off his shirt. Brod looks ready to eat despite it being early so Derek picks him up and settles on the bed to wait for Stiles.

A moment passes and Stiles joins them, sitting next to Derek and wrapping his arms around the both of them as Broderick latches on. Stiles nuzzles Derek’s neck and rubs soothing circles into Derek’s back asking him about his day. Derek can feel the hotness of Stiles’ breath on his neck and he feels goosebumps on his arms. Derek turns his head to answer and rubs his lips against Stiles’ neck causing a small whimper to escape the boy’s lips. Derek wants. Derek _needs_. Derek needs... Broderick to be fucking finished eating. He looks expectantly at the baby who is feasting away while Stiles presses kisses just this side of chaste to his shoulder, neck, jaw, cheek… the side of his mouth.

“ _Derek…_ ” Stiles whispers hoarsely. Derek clears his throat and Stiles clears his, opening his eyes and shaking his head before focusing on the baby, “Uhh, I think he’s done? Why don’t I just.. yeah, I’ll just… okay.” Stiles gets up and grabs Brod patting his back to burp him and getting him ready to go down.

“Broddy Bear had a big day today so I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s super tired. I think I’ll try to get him ready for bed now.” He rambles as he haphazardly tries to keep his hands preoccupied. Derek sits on the bed and takes out the pump, fiddling with it before abandoning it completely. Instead he goes to the crib and rests his arms on either side of Stiles, tucking his nose into the boy’s neck as Stiles tries to get the baby to sleep.

“ _Se essa rua, se essa rua fosse minha. Eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhar_.” Stiles begins. Derek joins him.

“ _Com pedrinhas, com pedrinhas de brilhante. Para o meu, para o meu amor passar_.” Stiles beams at Derek who watches as Brod’s eyes flutter closed.

“Patrizio taught me that song, he’d sing it to my belly when-” Stiles’ expression darkens and he looks away back at the baby and then walks towards the bed. Derek knows he messed up. He knows that Stiles loves Brod and doesn’t mind hearing about Patrizio really, but he does hate that he missed out on so much of Derek’s life. Especially something as personal as the pregnancy.

“Why is the pump out?” Stiles asks, ignoring the indiscretion as Derek settles on the bed beside him.

“Ever since we’ve been weaning him, he drinks a little less. I have a little left over tonight, but I don’t know if it’s worth it to pump it. I-” Derek stops as Stiles reaches over and strokes his cheek. He can see the boy's adam’s apple moving as he swallows heavily and pushes Derek to his back on the bed. Stiles grazes his fingertips across Derek’s cheek, gliding past his jaw and down his neck. He drags his hand a little further and then over down where he gently cups one of Derek’s breasts.

“Tell me if this isn’t okay?” He says. Derek simply nods and closes his mouth as his cheeks flush and his cock fills. He closes his eyes and feels sure, fiery hands run along his abs as a wet heat envelopes his nipple and sucks tentatively. Derek’s milk lets and the pressure sends a jolt through him as he feels a delicate squeeze on his cock. Stiles’ hand has slipped into his pants and Derek assumes the other hand is trying to get Stiles’ own pants undone.

Stiles suckles him and rubs his erection on Derek’s thigh, slotting his own leg between Derek’s to give him something to rut into. He stops briefly to lick his hand and then realigns them so he can wrap it around both of their cocks, stripping them slickly with what Derek knows is a mixture of spit, precum and breast milk. Derek should probably be mortified, but when he does finally tear open his eyes all he can see is the lust dripping from Stiles’. Derek _wants_ , and now Derek _has_.

He digs his claws into the mattress and moans salaciously, pumping his hips into Stiles’ fist and chasing every road of pleasure that tunnels through him. His orgasm hits him harder than it has in a long time and as he comes down he can feel Stiles bathing him with little kitten licks. Derek is so happy and sated and when Stiles kisses him he can taste the mixture of them on his tongue, can smell it on Stiles’ breath. He sighs contentedly, feeling Stiles grin against his mouth.

“Go to sleep, I’ll clean you up,” the human mumbles as Derek enters the Land of Nod.

***

He wakes up suddenly. It’s after midnight and he’s clean and naked and lying next to Stiles who’s wearing sleep pants. Derek looks around the room, nothing is out of place, but something is different. He looks over at the crib and sees no movement, he looks down at Stiles and sees him mumbling in his sleep. He reaches over and rustles the boy.

“What? What happened? The baby?” Stiles slurs sleepily as he looks around the darkened room. He reaches over Derek and turns on the light on the nightstand, filling the room with a soft glow. Derek watches Stiles stretch over him and catches his eye as Stiles is headed back.

“Everything is fine, the baby is perfect,” Derek says as he reaches up to run his thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip. “take these off.” He indicates to Stiles’ bottoms. Stiles grins big as he sleepily shimmies out of his pants and Derek little spoons himself, kissing the back of Stiles’ hand and then wrapping Stiles’ large, safe arms around him. Derek rumbles with happiness and they both hear Broderick gurgle and babble in his sleep before settling.

The next morning Derek wakes up and feels Stiles’ morning wood pressed against his ass. The boy is asleep and rutting aimlessly into his hip while mumbling gibberish into his ear. He’s phenomenal in the morning. The light hits him just right and his face takes on a roundness that’s sweet and easy. Derek breaks the closeness between them briefly and roots around in his drawer before pulling out a condom and some lube. When he lies back down, Stiles is awake and kisses him on the cheek. He’s smiling and turns to look briefly at the crib where Broderick is still snoozing and then at the condom. He picks it up.

“Derek?” Stiles begins timidly. Derek is a were and all the STD rules apply, but he wants to give Stiles the choice, wants him to know exactly what Derek wants and what he’s asking for.

“Yeah?” Derek replies, simply and without motive. He’ll do whatever Stiles says, go as far as he wants to go, he’s ready to give himself over, to give him the reins.

“I wanna have the next one.” Derek’s eyebrows lift and his scowl lifts into a blinding smile. Because of course this is the road Stiles would pave. He’s always been a step ahead of Derek, he’s probably been waiting for Derek to initiate the more intimate part of their relationship, and that’s definitely what this is, hell, it’s nearly a marriage. And all this time Derek thought he couldn’t have the one thing he’d always possessed.

“Okay.” Derek says and Stiles leans forward and kisses him sweetly. He pulls back and tosses the condom before straddling Derek and bending over to kiss him more thoroughly. He bites at his lips and massages his tongue with his own. He runs his bottom lip over Derek’s teeth and nips at Derek’s chin all while grinding his increasing erection into Derek’s abs.

Derek grabs his hips and stills him a moment, stealing a couple of extra kisses before pulling back.

“Stiles, _Jesus_ , wait.” Derek starts. He wants to make sure they do this right, he doesn’t want to assume, not like what was done to him. “Is this your first time?” Stiles snorts into his neck.

“Nah, I had sex with that half feral coyote we keep hearing in the woods. Her mangled cry is really her expressing interest in mating me again.”

“Stiles!”

“Of course it’s my first time! I’m a teenager and you know I want my first to be with someone I care about and who I’ve known longer than 72 hours. I want it with you, I wanna give Broddy Bear a little sister.” Stiles implores causing Derek to simply nod before leaning forward again to kiss his cyber husband silly.

They’re not slow about it, Broderick will be awake soon, they both have that constantly in the back of their minds, but Derek is careful. When he lubes his fingers and presses two into Stiles he looks up at the boy with a cocked eyebrow and is met by a mischievous grin.

“I wasn’t being presumptuous, I was just really horny when I cleaned up last night so I unwittingly prepared myself in the show- _uhh_!” Derek smiles when it’s made clear he’s found Stiles’ prostate. “Oh my god, Derek. I’ve been jacking off in there for weeks, I don’t know how you didn’t smell it.”

“I smell you everywhere, all the time.”

“Jesus, why is that hot? What do I smell like?”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“ _Never_.” Stiles grabs the back of Derek’s neck and smashes their mouths together riding Derek’s fingers after he’s added a third.

When Derek enters him it’s like opening a gift on his birthday, he sees the light and wonder in Stiles’ eyes and determination in his face.

“Does… does it hurt? Are you in pain?” He asks, as he begins to move more slowly. Stiles shakes his head quickly.

“A little, but it’s okay, it’s more than okay it’s good, fuck it’s so good, Derek.” Derek places a hand on Stiles’ ass and begins to try and leach some of the pain, but Stiles slaps his hand. “Don’t you dare take any of this away from me, Derek. I want to feel everything, I want you so bad, you feel amazing, you _are_ amazing! Our baby will be amazing!”

“Yeah, Stiles, fuck yeah!” Derek says as he plunders into Stiles, collecting his spoils as Stiles gives him everything he has.

***

After that, Stiles has one goal and that’s to try and get pregnant. He’s taking classes online and he can work it out so he’ll take his labs now and that way when he does get pregnant he can mostly work from home. Now is the perfect time and Stiles and Derek waste no time in their attempts.

“What do you think we need?” He asks one day while he and Derek are on their sides, Derek pushing into Stiles from the back.

“I… so _fucking tight_ , I don’t know.”

“Was the other guy some special kind of were? Was his sperm special?”

“I don’t know, Stiles. Here, let me hold your thigh.”

“Oh _fuck_ , yeah Der!”

“I guess we’ll find out.”

“Fuck me!” Stiles says so Derek arranges them so Stiles is on his front and Derek plows into him from behind.

The days are filled with sexual longing and tension and as soon as Brod closes his eyes it’s as if a dam explodes between the two of them. Both are desperate for the other, and both share the same goal.

“Breed me, Derek! Put life into me, oh my god, I love you!”

“Fuck, Stiles, you’re amazing, you’re everything!” and together they understand that they have a future and a goal. That they are it for the other and all of this physicality is them finally falling into place. Stiles slaps Derek’s ass.

“Sexy mother fucker.”

Derek grunts, “I told you Prince was for fucking.” Stiles shrugs.

“What can I say, when you’re right, you’re right.”

Occasionally Stiles will take pregnancy tests, and try not to look so disappointed when they turn out to be negative. Derek doesn’t mention how ridiculous it probably is, how ridiculous this whole thing probably is. Sometimes absently Stiles says, “It’s Beacon Hills.” and while it’s not in response to anything directly, they both know what it means.

“Deaton might have some info, I should probably ask him at some point.” Stiles surmises with his ankles by his ears. As Derek fucks him into the mattress, he doesn’t wonder about the lack of diligence in Stiles’ research, he doesn’t mind that they’re taking their time actually finding the solution. He doesn’t even worry that the solution is something other than sex with Derek. At this point it’s pretty moot, if an artificial solution exists they’ll still have sex.

Derek loves Stiles with him. Hell, he loves Stiles _in_ him. Mostly his tongue in Derek’s ass. Stiles love to rim him, and then use his fingers to play capture the flag with his prostate while he sucks him off and rides him. Or sometimes he presents himself on the bed, shoulders molded into the mattress while he pulls his cheeks apart, exposing his glistening bud to Derek’s agitated wolf. Or sometimes Stiles is on his side and Derek is on his knees slotted in above him as he winds Stiles’ leg around his neck and bites him behind his knee when he comes. And even sometimes they’re face to face and it’s slow and perfect and they move easily together using the hope between them as an aphrodisiac.

Derek spends his days at work perfunctorily going through the motions as quickly as he can so he can log on to his mommy board and get tips from the girls about their favorite reproductive positions. He’s quickly learned the ladies on the boards are freaks and it’s come in handy in some pretty exciting ways.

“Tell him to put the boppie under your ass!”

“If you ride him make him do vulcan fingers around his dick, that way your clit is massaged by his knuckles.” Sure, some of the advice had to be modified, but he was happy to have another use for his breastfeeding pillow.

“Uggh, I’m so jealous! Of course your DH wants you, I bet you’re fucking attractive as shit and didn’t gain any baby weight you _bitch_!” Derek smiles and looks at the clock, counting down the seconds he can go home and figure out an alternative to the vulcan fingers thing.

The next morning Derek drops Brod at daycare and decides to take the day off. He comes home and finds Stiles in his study (which is essentially what the spare room has become) researching fertility enhancers on the internet. He turns when he hears Derek come in.

“You’re home? Are you feeling okay?” Derek’s feeling great, and shows Stiles as he walks over and pulls the boy’s shirt over his head. He kisses him deeply and then hauls Stiles up before wrapping his legs around his waist and carrying him into their bedroom. Stiles only comes up for air when Derek throws him on the bed and starts undressing himself. Stiles catches up and soon Derek is thrusting into Stiles with long languid strokes.

The baby isn’t there so Stiles doesn’t mind being loud. He doesn’t mind calling Derek ‘sex on legs’ and ‘pretty son of a bitch’ while scraping his nails down Derek’s back and ass, begging to be bred harder and deeper. And when they come they cling to each other, refusing to breath anything but the air between them, to touch anything besides the other. Derek runs his hands up and down Stiles’ body; twirls his fingers in the tuft of chest hair at his sternum, traces his moles, squeezes his ass and palms his stomach.

He thinks about the visual perfection of Patrizio’s body. The way the light bounced off of it, the way his skin shone so brightly though it was hard and cool to the touch. Sex with Patrizio was amazing, but also practiced, like an event; it was Patrizio putting on a show and getting rave reviews. Sex with Stiles was nothing more than his gift to Derek, nothing less than his everything. When Patrizio touched him he felt special and wanted, like he was beautiful even though he wasn’t one of a kind. When Stiles touches him he feels needed, and like he’s the only one that can give Stiles what he needs. It’s overwhelming, but in a way that Derek finds impressive. He loves that Stiles trust him so much, he thrives on the attention and works to satisfy the boy. He works in a way he never had to with Patrizio, in a way he’d never wanted to. Patrizio had the body of a god, but Stiles has a body that’s Derek’s. And Derek would choose it every time.

They don't bother explaining away the non-babymaking stuff. The constant rimming, the foot massages that somehow always end with Derek's toes in Stiles’ mouth, nor the seemingly endless hours of kissing after Brod occasionally wakes them up in the middle of the night. They don’t mention the mutual jack offs in the shower, the whispers and declarations.

They don’t justify how now when they give Broderick silly kisses while watching cartoons, they also kiss each other. When they dance with him, they later dance together, sometimes all together with their baby in between them.

Sometimes Stiles will kiss and nuzzle Derek’s neck while he breast feeds and Derek will kiss and scent him back as Stiles tells Broddy Bear about what a great big brother he’ll be. Sometimes before Derek gets ready for work, Stiles will give him a blowjob while he pumps. He swallows and kisses the same spot on Derek’s inner thigh before sharing a kiss and taking the milk to the kitchen.

Derek was catching his breath on one such morning and looked over to see Broderick awake and chewing on his toes. He’d asked the girls on the board about sex in front of the baby and the reviews were mixed.

“Never! That’s disgusting!”

“Stop being such a prude, Trish, the baby’s not gonna remember! Clare honey, you get it in where you can fit it in! As long as the baby’s not crying or in need it’s fine.”

“Really you can do what you want until they start walking, then it’s just a pain in the ass. And not the good kind, the really awkward kind.”

“Of course you’re having so much sex you wake up the baby. You absolute _bitch_!”

Derek guesses he’s somewhere in the middle. They generally wait until Brod is asleep, but sometimes while he’s fucking Stiles he’ll look over and see Brod’s big curious eyes smiling at him in a way that can only be described as… cheering him on.

He appreciates the support.

Another day, Derek comes and collapses onto Stiles. They hear the baby cooing and clapping and laughing and Stiles looks over, too exhausted and blissed out to be embarrassed.

“Oh man, I hope he doesn’t end up being one of those super babies who remembers being born or some shit like that.” He says before he starts making raspberry noises in the direction of the crib.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Derek muffles into his neck before pulling back and looking into Stiles’ eyes. They both laugh and Stiles pats Derek gently on the cheek.

“When we move him into his own room I guess we’ll have reason to be more discreet. Then I guess it’ll be time for the new baby to be scarred for life. Shit, Der. Do you really think-”

“I think you’re amazing.” Derek says, attempting to transmit hope and confidence through his eyes into Stiles. It seems to work.

“Stay in me.” Stiles says as Derek starts to move. “Don’t move yet, indulge me a little, okay?” Derek nods and peeks over at the crib. The baby is in his own world, swatting at his mobile and happy and laughing. He kisses Stiles gently as they stay joined together.

“I love you, Derek.” Stiles’ big brown eyes glisten as he weaves his fingers through Derek’s hair. Derek tells Stiles the truth with his eyes, it’s the best he can do right now. “I want this. I want you. I want Broderick and I want another baby, because of you. Because I love you. I need you to know that.” Stiles’ eyes plead with Derek to understand, and Derek’s eyes plead the same thing back.

“I know. And I’m not trying to Han Solo you.” Derek says, causing Stiles to smirk. “I really do know, Stiles. I want… I want the same thing, I want everything you want. I need it and I want it with you.” Derek drops his head into Stiles neck and Stiles wraps his arms tightly around Derek, holding him close and soothing his anxiety.

“Good, because I can’t wait to have our baby. We’ll be so happy, Derek. You can be that now, so happy. You, me, the kids and our pack. Your family.”

Derek nods and sucks a bruise into the skin behind Stiles’ ear.

“Yeah... I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna keep this an M since I still see it as a hard M and not quite an E, but let me know if you think otherwise.   
> Thank you D for the quick and dirty... beta. Ahem. 
> 
> Se essa rua, se essa rua fosse minha - a song about paving a street with stones for your love? It's pretty freaking adorable. 
> 
> There will be a small break before the next part, I hope to have it up late next week. Feel free to leave comments, they really make my day. Thank you for reading and enjoy!


	5. era uma pena de pavão colorido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Lottie Dottie is a chicken._  
>  Purple Rooster is her guy.  
> Papai Stiles wants to strangle them both  
> and put them in a pie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galinha Pintadinha is a Brazilian kids program that has evidently taken over the national conscious. Let's assume Stiles got the DVD where it just plays that song between each segment and then at the end and beginning of the disk, lol. 
> 
> Portuguese version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1i7p0vTGcBk  
> English version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PfFn6OJvDU
> 
> Purple Rooster means well, but he's kind of a dick :D

Broderick Patrizio Hale’s first words sound suspiciously like _Galinha Pintadinha_ which Stiles maintains makes no sense and must just be really bad gas.

“Obviously he said, ‘ _gaga Papai Stiles-inha_ ’, I think we can officially put that in the baby book.” Stiles says as Broddy Bear looks at him with an expression clearly passed down from his birther. Stiles looks at Derek and sees the immediate resemblance.

“Stiles-”

“I was going to yell at you for teaching the baby your scowl, but I’m beginning to think it’s a Hale family trait.” Broddy furrows his brow and starts to fuss, turning towards the TV. Again he shouts a phrase that Stiles insists is not, but sounds suspiciously like a Brazilian kids cartoon about a spotted chicken. Stiles looks at the baby and then at Derek whose scowl only deepens.

“Stiles, why are Broderick’s first words from a children’s tv show about a cartoon chicken?” Derek asks as his eyebrow raises towards the sky. He flashes his golden beta eyes and asks with as much authority as he can muster, “Have you just had the TV on all day?”

Stiles face scrunches and he holds Broddy Bear out to shoot cuteness lasers and melt Derek’s disapproving expression. It works, of course. And as Derek’s eyebrow descends, Stiles huffs and rolls his eyes, “They’re not his first words! And while I _may_ have set the DVD player to repeat during finals, I’m sure it wasn’t on _that_ much. Though it would explain why my professor had notes about my final essay.” Stiles says as he side eyes the TV and backs slowly with the baby out of the living room. The baby cries and yells the (alleged) gassy phrase again.

“Aw, c’mon _cãozinho_! Help a _Papai_ out!” Stiles implores the laughing and gurgling baby. After a few more seconds with those big, brown pouty eyes, he gives in and turns on the TV which is already queued up with the DVD. As soon as he presses play, Broderick squeals with delight. Stiles… _sighs_.

“This is why I haven’t gotten pregnant! We only have one and I’m a terrible father. The universe knows. I’ve been letting the TV babysit our kid and didn’t even know it!” Broderick looks at Papai Stiles willing him to hush; Lottie Dottie and her guy (Purple Rooster) have to go to the doctor’s and important stuff is happening! Stiles kisses the baby and sits on the couch.

“Stiles,” Derek sits next to Stiles, placing an arm around his shoulder, “You’re an amazing dad. It’s just that if you’re overwhelmed, let me know and we can get some help. I didn’t even know you had finals.“

Stiles nods and leans into Derek’s embrace, nuzzling at his stubble, scenting him in the way that Derek does after a long day at work.

“Yeah, I just wish his first words were _papa_ or _daddy_ or any of the other 5,000 words I’ve been teaching him.” Derek pets the baby’s silky curls and kisses Stiles on the forehead.

“I think it’s about repetition, you taught him a lot of variations of one word. And he's probably heard about that stupid chicken all day and night.”

Stiles looks up at Derek confused, “What? I only play it in the morning, really.” he says, obviously unsure if that statement is true or not. Derek huffs.

“You sing that song in your sleep, you know.” Derek says as he holds out his hand for the baby to drum along to the overly familiar tune.

“Wait, what? In my sleep?”

Derek nods, “Yup, you poke me in the middle of the night and say ‘ _era uma pena de pavão colorido_ ’ and then giggle and fall back asleep.”

“What does that even mean?” Stiles asks incredulously.

“It means ‘ _it was a colorful peacock feather”._ That’s what they use to give the medicine to the chicken.” Derek says nonchalantly, as though his lover wasn’t going crazy.

“Am I fucking going crazy? I’m singing songs in Portuguese in my sleep?! About science defying magical peacock feathers?” Stiles flails, slapping Derek lightly in the chest. Derek grabs his hand and brings it to his lips.

“Patrizio ran a hostel and the front desk girl would bring her baby in every day. _Galinha Pintadinha_ is fucking huge in Brazil. That shit sticks with you.” Derek says as Broddy Bear coos at hearing his favorite words from his favorite person.

Stiles has a peaceful look on his face, as though a revelation has been made. He simply grins and says, “Huh… so our baby’s a genius who is learning language through osmosis and I’m helping?” Stiles' look is so full of hope and awe that all Derek can do is smile and nod his head.

“Yes, Stiles. Obviously our baby is a genius and _you_ helped.”

Stiles looks at Derek and then the baby who is trying to eat Derek’s beard. He nods his head once; sharply and resolutely.

“I’m teaching that little fucker Polish!”

“Stiles!” Derek yells out as Stiles pulls the baby from him.

“ _Twoje tatusiowie kocham cię_ , Broddy Bear! Your daddies love you, _kochanie_!”

“Stiles, don’t fucking-” Derek starts, but Broderick swings around and looks at both his daddies as the episode comes to an end. His big, bright eyes shine naturally as he beams a gummy smile at the two people that mean the most to him in the entire world.

“ _GALINHA!_ ”

Derek laughs long and hard as Stiles watches chuckling in wonder and Broderick pulls on Stiles to press play again.

***

The days go by and more words are introduced, but _galinha_ is paired with _pintadinha_ and chanted incessantly by Broderick whenever it’s not on the TV. “Clare/k” consults her board buddies for advice.

“Tell your DH not to worry, Clare honey! It’s just a phase.”

“Yeah, pretty soon you’ll regret that your baby can’t say your name. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Of course your baby is learning a new language, you multilingual _bitch_!”

The ladies in his chat group react the way he expects them too, but it’s no less entertaining.

Derek comes in one night to Stiles folding laundry so he goes and kisses him hello before settling beside him and grabbing a basket. Stiles points to Broderick who is sitting in his bouncer and happily dancing to the music. His hair is a curly afro that bounces along to the beat. Stiles wants to dress him as Lenny Kravitz for Halloween.

“ _Galinhaaaaaa!”_ Broddy Bear screams as Stiles grimaces.

“Less than a year old and already the boy is screaming for cock.”

Derek smirks and shakes his head. Stiles has found new and exciting ways to not be offended at Broderick’s love of the spotted chicken.

“You’re a filthy human being.”

“What, _Pai_ Derek’s the only one that can get some cock up in here?” Stiles says absentmindedly as he mechanically sorts onesies. Derek snorts,

“I haven’t really been _getting_ the cock though, so…”

Stiles stops what he’s doing and turns to look at Derek, his coffee colored eyes darkening slightly.

“Is that.. is that an opti- I mean.. wait, what? Because we’re not talking about cartoon chickens anymore are we?”

“Were we ever, Stiles?” Derek asks behind his lashes, his expression hungry and full of purpose. Suddenly Stiles pales and looks into his lap. After a deep breath he looks back at Derek, the playfulness of the mood gone.

“Derek, I -if you’re saying what I think you are- I want _that_ , but moreso?” Stiles looks at Derek intensely, carefully trying to phrase what he wants to say, “I want to get pregnant. I want to have a baby with you. I know it sounds stupid, but I feel like if we change then… you know it’s… it’s kind of like _admitt-_ ”

“Stiles.” Derek reaches out for Stiles hand and cups his face with his other hand. He runs his thumb across Stiles’ cheekbone and presses his lips to the back of Stiles’ hand. “Okay. It’s okay, I get it. After the baby then?”

Stiles smiles and wipes away the phantom tears in his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Thank you, I know, like, I _know_ , but... it's Beacon Hills, right?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Hell, after popping this thing out I probably won’t want you inside of me at all so it’d probably be a good idea if we switch anyway.”

They sit together silently, side by side and watch as Broderick sings and claps along with the cartoon, and dream about what the future will bring.

That night after Broderick goes down, Stiles rides Derek, and after he comes he collapses on top of him, stretching his arms above Derek’s head and kissing him while licking his own cum from Derek’s chest, neck and beard.

“Do you want a boy, or a girl?”

Derek hums happily as Stiles laves at him, “I want a little Stiles, I don’t care what flavor.”

“Good answer, wolfman,” Stiles teases, nipping at Derek’s chin, “but I’m afraid we have a problem, because I want a little Derek.”

“How about we go 50/50?”

“I like those odds.”

Derek huffs and wraps his arms around Stiles to turn them over. Stiles grips his arms.

“Stay in me!” He yelps out. Derek shushes him with a kiss.

“Just rolling over so I can fuck you some more.”

“You’re ready to go again?”

“Yup, blame the moon.”

“Shit, I completely forgot, it’s not tonight though, right?”

“Of course not Stiles, we would be with the pack on a full moon night.”

Stiles looks up at Derek like he’s the moon, “Yeah, yeah we would.”

Derek plants another kiss on Stiles’ lips before thrusting into him again.

***

They keep trying and life goes on. Stiles passes all of his classes. He manages to convince his econ professor that the _Galinha Pintadinha_ theme of his essay was a hard hitting look at propaganda in TV influencing the egg production in Brazil ( _“Derek, you see how many eggs those chickens are pumping out? That’s not natural! I suspect growth hormones…_ ”) thus driving up prices. His professor gives him an A- and Stiles is sure a very uncomfortable side eye. Stiles beams as Derek reads the email and they have celebratory shower sex and go out to a fancy dinner with Scott and Kira.

Derek gets promoted at work. He’s got an office now and a staff so he delegates and oversees the work of others. He does a lot of teleconferencing which leaves him with loads of time to talk with the ladies on his board. 

“DH wants to me to make a monster spray so DS doesn’t get scared. But he’s the son of the apex predator, what’s going to scare him?”

“Oh Trish honey, sounds like the spray is really for your hubby's peace of mind. Is he still mixed up with those ghouls?” Derek knows of Trish’s husband; he’s a werewolf too, and he’s not a villain, but he gets mixed up in a lot of crazy things.

“OMG Clare, I hadn’t thought of that! What stings ghouls, should I throw some patchouli in there?”

“Sure, sweetie, that should keep them at bay and it won’t hurt your DS.”

“Clare, how are the knockup sessions going? You gotta bun in the oven yet?” Jamila asks. Derek feels his heart drop.

“Sadly no, DH is going crazy, he thinks something is wrong with him, but I think it might be me. DS was kind of a miracle baby.”

The assurances that Clare is perfect and it’s all about timing flood in and Derek can’t help his grin.

“Mr. Hale, do you have the reports ready? Derek nods and add an attachment to the teleconference.

“Of course, Jim. As you can see we’ve experience a 7% growth this quarter.” Derek is happy, he’s confident and he’s starting to feel more and more settled. He’s started being more active in the community and in the pack. He’s even acting as a second to Scott, respectfully challenging his decisions and offering alternatives and putting together training programs for the betas. Erica and Boyd bitch the most since they’re the other weres and most of the physical training lands on them, but they can’t help the amusement that accompanies their complaints. They’re clearly happy to see Derek back in action.

And as Derek heads into this new chapter of his life, Stiles is a constant vertebrae in his backbone. He supports him and challenges him and they fit. Derek has long days and after he comes home and breeds his lover and they make confessions to each other where no one else can see them. And sometimes Derek is still haunted by his past and when he wakes up in a cold sweat, he’s being rocked in Stiles’ strong, capable arms. And sometimes Derek has so much love to show but he can’t say it so he wakes up and Stiles is on top of him, about to mount himself, or Derek is on top of him, kissing him from his dream state and bucking against his thigh. And the only sound more beautiful and life affirming than his baby’s voice is Stiles saying his name like it’s a blessing, like it completes him and fulfills him. Like he cherishes it and needs it to breath, to sustain and to live.

And he does. Stiles is happy when Derek is inside of him, but he’s also happy when Derek is near him, or in his eyeline. Stiles has simple wants and he wants Derek and he lets him know every day. But he doesn’t just want Derek’s body, or Derek’s sex, he wants _Derek_.

Derek comes home late one night and sees Stiles in bed reading a bed and lightly stroking himself. His face brightens when he sees his man.

“Hey, Honey Cub!” Stiles says lightly as he giggles at Derek’s grimace. Derek gives the crib a cursory glance and sees that Broderick is fast asleep. He hears a song playing lowly, and Stiles sings along.

“ _Ach, śpij, kochanie, jesli gwiazdke z nieba chcesz - dostaniesz._ ”

“That’s beautiful, what is it?”

“A Polish lullaby, my mom used to sing it to me.”

“What’s it mean?” Derek asks as he watches his baby fast asleep in the crib.

“ _Oh sleep, my darling. Star from the night, if you want - you get_. It’s from a song called _kotki dwa_ which means _two kittens_.”

Derek snorts, “So from cock to pussy?”

Stiles shrugs, “if you want - you get.”

Derek disrobes quickly and climbs into the bed, slotting perfectly into Stiles’ arms.

“Did you have a long night, sugar tits?”

“Jesus, Stiles.” Derek murmurs as he bites the meat around Stiles’ nipple, causing the boy to yelp out.

“Well you didn’t reply to _honey cub_! I thought you didn’t hear me.”

Derek trails a finger down Stiles’ sternum and drags it through his happy trail.

“You’re hard.”

Stiles huffs lightly and swats at Derek’s hand, “Excellent deduction, Mr. Magoo. It’s fine, it’ll go away.”

Derek kisses Stiles’ chest and then mouths a path down to the young man’s thigh. He lays his head there and yawns, “Blowjob in the night, if you want -- you get”. Derek then drags his head up and begins to suckle the head of Stiles’ cock. Stiles gently grabs Derek’s hair and pulls him off.

“Derek, no, it’s okay. Look at you, You’re so tired, babe. You just desecrated a lullaby and you didn’t even notice.” Stiles teases, running his nails over Derek’s scalp. “A lullaby my mother used to sing to me. My mother who’s _dead_ now.”

Derek shakes his head and insists.

“No, I’m fine, I’m awake. Stiles, look-”

“I’m okay, bear! Really. Also, I don’t want you to fall asleep and puke on my dick. I only want you to figuratively choke on my cock, okay?” Stiles says as he coyly repositions Derek further up the bed. Derek is sure he scowls or rolls his eyes or… something.

“I’ll take care of you later, okay?”

“You already do, my love.” Stiles kisses Derek’s cheek and turns out the light on the nightstand as he tucks himself into Derek’s side.

They fit.

The next morning Derek fucks Stiles until he’s dizzy and goes to work without breakfast, but plenty of protein. He can’t wait to tell the girls that one.

At the end of the day he walks in and Stiles runs to him quickly. Derek immediately stills.

“Stiles, what is it? What’s wong?”

Stiles shakes his head and points to his mouth.

“I threw up!”

Derek’s brow furrows as he reaches out to feel Stiles’ forehead, but Stiles slaps his hand away.

“This morning, Derek! And it’s the third morning in a row! I’ve been sick three _mornings_ in a row! SICK, Derek! Sick in the morning!” Stiles eyes bug wildly and suddenly everything slots into place in Derek’s brain.

“Morning sickness!”

“Fucking A, Derek!”

“But.. how, what was different? What did we do differently? Wait, you threw up the last two days and didn’t say anything?”

“Priorities, Derek!”

“Okay, shit. So what was different?”

“I don’t know, how did you find out when you were pregnant?”

“Umm..” Derek says, searching his memory, unbelieving that it’s been over a year since he found out. “Laura was pregnant and we had the same symptoms so I took one of her tests… and then I stole three more.”

“Good, I bought ten of them and 5 are different brands.”

“Oh my god, Stiles! I still can’t figure out what-”

“Maybe it’s something you’ve always had. Was Patrizio the first time you ever bottomed?”

“Nope.”

“Not even for another wolf?”

“No.”

“Jesus, what is your sex life, Derek Hale?”

“Well I may have just knocked up a teenaged human so…”

“Whatever dick, come watch me pee on these sticks.”

***

The tests all come back negative. Stiles has lined up the sticks on the side of the bathtub and he and Derek sit on the floor across from them. Derek holds Stiles as he cries lightly. He’s still feverish and flushed. Derek takes his temperature and googles the symptoms on his phone.

“Looks like the flu.”

Stiles sniffles, “Of fucking _course_ it is! I bet it was Mrs. Sanchester. She looked like death at the store over the weekend, but she never takes a day off, Derek. Why don’t they make her stay home?!”

“I’m so sorry, sweetie.”

“I thought I was lightheaded because I was in the family way.”

“I thought it was because I gave you the business so good.”

“Too soon, Derek.”

“Okay, hon, I’m sorry.”

“I'll high five you later."  Stiles sighs deeply, "I thought I was going to finally be able to really… to really...” he trails off and lays his head on Derek’s chest sadly.

“Stiles, you already are, you already-”

“I know but… It's Beacon Hills."

"Beacon _fucking_ Hills."

“I love you, bear.” Stiles whispers out as Derek kisses the top of his head.

“I’m gonna take such good care of you, you’ll be better in no time.”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, I’m going home and making Scott do it. I need you at 100% to take care of Broderick. Can you take a couple of days off work?”

“Sure, but Stiles, you can stay here, Brod is a werewolf.”

“I’m not taking any chances, he’s still so young. I’m going to leave and when I’m gone I need you to disinfect everything and then take a long, hot shower. And don’t let Scott near you.”

“That’s never a problem.”

“Hey, that’s my bestie and Brod’s godfather,” Stiles says with a pinch to Derek’s stomach. Derek snorts, but stays quiet as Stiles continues to ramble, “and he’s going to be my nurse so you be nice.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, but I’ll be back.”

“I know, Stiles, I know you will.” And Derek couldn’t help but smile at that. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Stiles would be back, and he couldn’t wait.

***

Evidently neither can Broderick, who is less than pleased at the absence of his-

“ _Papai_!? _Papai_?!” He screams at Derek who is trying to feed him baby food.

“C’mon, Broddy Bear! Be good for your _Pai_! C’mon let the airplane land.”

“ _Galinha_?” Broderick has been learning more of these things the big people babble at each other. So far he’s learned that _galinha_ makes the bright, colorful musical thing appear on screen and he _really_ loves that. It also makes his _Papai_ make a funny face and it makes Brod laugh and laugh. He hasn’t seen that face in _forever_.

He doesn’t understand time yet, but he knows it's been approximately _forever_  since he’s seen his _Papai_ and he doesn’t understand where he is. Maybe he’ll try asking his _Pai_ again?

“ _Papai_?” Broddy Bear implores.

“ _Papai_ is sick, sweetie. But he misses you very much. We’re going to talk to him as soon as you eat, okay?” Broddy Bear doesn’t understand any of that, but he sees his _Pai_ nodding so that must mean his _Papai_ is coming to him. Good! But where is he?

Derek sighs and put down the spoon before taking out the iPad. Broderick turns his attention back to him. He’s got the  _retângulo_ …that _Papai_ uses to teach him new words. It’s like a smaller version of the box thing that his colorful, musical shapes come on! Derek pushes a few buttons and Broddy hears ringing before seeing his _Papai_!

“Broddy Bear, kochanie! I miss you so much!”

“Jesus, Stiles. You look terrible. Scott, what the fuck are you doing over there?” _Pai_ faces the square towards him and yells at it some more as Broddy reaches out and tries to get his _Papai_ back. His _Papai_ is stuck in the square thing!

“ _Papai_!” Broderick squeals out.

“Derek, let me see him!” Stiles whines wearily. Derek sighs and turns the screen towards Brod. Broderick reaches out. He just needs to touch it, and then he’ll put it in his mouth to make sure his _Papai_ is okay. He has to taste him because he can’t smell him. Usually he’s so close and so warm, always buzzing with energy and smelling sweet with love. He can’t smell him through the square. He hates the square for eating his _Papai_. He reaches for the square and _Pai_ keeps pulling it out of reach. Broderick is not pleased.

“ _Papaaaaaai_!” Broderick yells as his _Pai_ yells and says other words that Broderick is familiar with but doesn’t understand yet. Maybe he’ll say one soon and his daddies will tell him what it means.  Maybe in front of _avozinho_.

Derek goes into the kitchen for a second and then puts Broderick in the living room in his bouncer with a mashed banana in front of him. He turns on the TV and then leaves the room in a huff. Broderick is confused, but suddenly a familiar friend appears on the screen.

“ _Galinha_!”

If only it were so easy to divert the attention of adults. Stiles has only been gone three days, but Derek misses him terribly. His smell is still embedded everywhere, but he misses waking up in the warmth of his arms, and coming home to the pleasure of his company. He misses Stiles’ cooking and misses the way his warbly voice sings their baby to sleep. He aches with need and goes into the weekend in a daze.

Sunday comes and Stiles is sounding and looking like he went to the edge of death, but was pulled back at the last minute! Which means he’s basically just waiting out the sickness to fully leave before he trusts himself to come home. Which means he’s bored, and when he’s bored…

“So when I left, I accidentally took your laptop instead of mine. All of my shit is online so it was no biggy, but then I got a pop up message from a Trish asking for your full moon stew recipe?”

“Oh, okay. Just message her back saying I’ll send it to her from the desktop.” Derek says as he feeds the baby. For every spoonful Broderick eats, he shows him Stiles for a few seconds. ‘ _It’s only ridiculous if it doesn’t work.’_ Stiles insisted, and Derek chose to believe him.

“Derek, what?”

“My supernatural mommy group. I’ve talked about them before.”

“I don’t think so, babe.”

“I always say, _I’ll ask the ladies_ , when you want me to look something up.”

“Oh! I… well I thought that was your shorthand for using multiple search engines.”

“That makes even less sense.”

“Less than trolling a board as a woman named Clare?” Stiles asks to Derek’s chest as Derek feeds the baby another spoonful of white bean and sweet potato puree. Stiles is not deterred in the least. “Am I DH? What does that mean?”

“Darling Husband.”

“Oh. So ‘ _darling husband nearly knocked my back out_ ’ is a good thing?”

“Uhh… yes?” Derek answers carefully. He has a tendency to go overboard when he’s feeling randy and the girls egg him on.

“I don’t know if I like you talking about our sex life, Derek.”

“ _Okay_ …”

“Without pictures.”

“There it is.”

“I think some of the positions you have me in require visual aides.”

“Stiles, they think I’m a woman.”

“Excuses, excuses, we can get you a wig. The next time we fuck, I’m setting up a tripod. And why does this Monica lady keep calling you a bitch?”

“Because I’m fabulous, _bitch_.” And Clare definitely was. And Derek sometimes was too.

“Dammit Hale, I wanna kiss you silly so bad right now!”

“I want you to. Come _home_.”

“I should be able to come first thing tomorrow. I’ll come in the morning before you go to work, okay?” Stiles promises, blowing a kiss into the screen. Broddy squeals and blows a kiss back. Derek laughs.

“Derek, is that someone knocking?” Stiles asks as he continues to coo at Broderick. There was a knock, but Derek ignores it.

“If someone was coming by they’d call or text. I don’t need to learn how to be a witness for Jehovah nor do I need any siding on my house. There are no good house visits on Sunday afternoons.”

“Still, it’s rude.”

“How have you not been harassed?”

“I usually zone out so I probably don’t notice. Dammit, Derek it’s driving me crazy, go answer the fucking door like a grown up.”

“I’m sleeping with a teenager.”

“I’m a teenager for less than a year, and you're only a few years older than me... _we have a baby_!  Go answer the door!”

“Fine! But I’m taking you with me.” Derek stands up and takes the iPad to the front entry. He turns the iPad to face him as he reaches out and swings open the door.

“Hello, Derek.” Peter Hale says, giving Derek the genetically perfected Hale scowl.

“ _Fuck_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> retângulo - square  
> avozinho - grandpa (I think!)  
> The lullaby Stiles sings is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvK-aUVzqzk and was inspired by Discontented Winter's [I Know Where Babies Come From, Derek](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3377438) which is amazing and you should read it!
> 
> The next part will be up tomorrow and the epilogue(s) will be up Sunday in time for the supermoon! (I can't believe that's happening, lol)


	6. and other things that start with p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter... Patrizio... pressure... _panic_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S NOT MY FAULT BLAME JENNY! 
> 
> I said, "two chapters and an epi, easy!"  
> She said, "Mmhmm..."  
> I said, "no, freals!"  
> She said, "Shyeah, ok, gurl!"
> 
> Me: Okay, so I want to do _this_ but I really want to work in this, and I think this and this will inform this and really breing this point home... 6800 words later....
> 
> I said, "I might have to split this into two parts."  
> She said, "Mmhmm..."
> 
> So there you freaking go!! Tomorrow I'll do the socially conscious thing and add links and pictures and translations and what not. Until then, Ms. Google is your friend (though you will see some translations in the end notes). Next part up tomorrow, maybe the last chapter and an epilogue? Uggh...
> 
> Also, this features a rather LENGTHY flashback. I dont really kknow how to do flashbacks, so I put all the dialogue in Italics. It shouldn't be confusing, I apologize in advance if it is. 
> 
> Also, this is pretty angsty, don't worry, more fluff to come, but this is where the ~therapy comes in at.

 

 _“Fuck_.”

Derek disconnects the call and looks at the man in front of him whose initial scowl softens into a rolled set of eyes, a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

“Nice to see you too, Derek.” Peter says coolly as he leans against the door frame. Derek shakes his head, swallowing hard.

“What are you doing here? What do you want?”

Peter crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head slightly, “Actually, a shorter list is of things I didn’t want. And at the top of that list was spending the last few months traipsing around South America looking for you. My Portuguese was always a bit rough, I had to rely on other forms of communication.” he says as he takes a crumpled real out of his pocket.

“No one asked you to do that, Peter. I left, I didn’t ask to be found.”

“Dammit, Derek, we thought he kidnapped you!” Peter seethes losing his cool, “The moment that monster comes into town, you disappear the next day, we were sick with worry!”

“Worried I wouldn’t be there for you to judge, you mean?”

“Derek, wha-”

“ _Papai_?! _Galinha_!”

Derek groans as Peter’s eyes cloud over with confusion.

“D- D _erek_?”

Derek goes to pick up Broderick and holds him close, kissing his cheek. Peter follows him inside..

“Sorry baby, no _Papai_ , just _seu tio-avô idiota_.”

“You have a baby.” Peter means to asks, but can’t control his emotions enough to turn into a question. Derek stares at Peter, almost like a challenge.

“I have a baby.”

Peter looks at the baby who is staring at him curiously and then back at Derek.

“And he’s.. yours? You _birthed_ him, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, Peter, I did.” Derek wonders how Peter came to that conclusion, but he wonders more what Peter’s going to do. He’d always looked up to his uncle, especially after his father died when Peter stepped clumsily into the role. He was a bit too much of a youngest child to ever be selfless enough to really know how to raise children. Derek’s upbringing was the result of a lot of trial and error.

“But..how? He’s not quite a year old, does that mean… _no_. Derek, _no_!”

“Yes. Now calm down, you’re upsetting him.”

Peter sits on the nearest surface and rubs his hand over his face.

“Fuck me, Derek. He didn’t kidnap you, you ran away. You ran away because you were pregnant." Peter says, slowly following the string.  He comes to another knot, "Why did you run though, why didn’t you just tell us?”

“You made it abundantly clear what you thought of anyone affiliated with the Costa pack.”

And they had, they always have. Derek has known of his family’s long standing rivalry with the Costa’s (Patrizio’s pack) since he was a young whelp himself. He knew they had family in Brazil and that family was always having issues with a local pack. Whether it was territory disputes or business deals being dismantled or corrupted, the two stayed at each other’s throats. Over the years more and more tales of retribution and retaliation reared their heads, but nothing was ever substantiated. Really people weren’t even sure what started the initial feud, they just knew it was a matter of pack pride that it kept going.

When Derek met Patrizio, he was going by Patrizio Rael and running a hostel with some friends in Fortaleza. Derek and Cora were at Praia de Iracemar dancing and enjoying the nightlife when Patrizio saddled up behind him in a club. Derek was drunk off his ass and so allowed Patrizio to grind on him most of the night. Derek loved the attention and a few hours later the two were making out on the beach.

That night they gave each other blowjobs in the sand and when Derek swallowed Patrizio down, Patrizio cupped his jaw and called him _lindo_ before kissing the taste of himself off of Derek’s lips. That night they stayed together in the pink hostel and in the morning Derek woke up in Patrizio’s arms. Later when he met Cora at the bus stop, Cora sat there with a smile on her face even though her head was pounding.

“ _I thought werewolves weren’t supposed to get headaches?”_

_“They’re also not supposed to put wolfsbane in alcohol and get drunk off their asses.”_

_“So unfair.”_

Derek made sure Cora got on the bus, but he stays behind with Patrizio.

Patrizio was sultry during the night, but something about the light of day made him glow. He was gorgeous, spoke beautifully broken English and had perfect teeth and dark, bronze colored skin. His eyes were the color of resin and when activated, they shined bright beta gold. He had fantastic control and a deep connection with his wolf. He allowed it to rest on the surface constantly and proudly flashed his eyes at the sunset, allowing the two to illuminate each other.

Derek was taken immediately. Patrizio took a liking to him and seemed pleased that Derek decided to stay behind.

“ _Today is our day, si_?” Patrizio smiled and took Derek’s hand as they walk together along the beach. They eat breakfast and then board a bus to Jijoca. It was nearly a six hour ride, but Derek hardly notices. Patrizio tells him stories of his family and friends in a mixture of English and Portuguese.

“ _Today.. ahh, we go to see.. eh- o sol.. drop into the sea.”_

“ _The sun, yes. Falo português, Patrizio. Não temos de falar Inglês._ ”

“ _I like to try… with you.”_

Derek can’t help his smile as they bump around in the old bus. After arriving in Jijoca, they switch to a _jardineia_ and travel the rest of the way to Jericoacoara, a beach further down on the coast. Derek is astounded by the simplicity and beauty. They ride horses on the beach and land surf the gigantic, arid dunes. Then they climb to the top of Sunset Dune and just as Patrizio said, they watch the sun drop into the sea.

He and Patrizio slip away from the group and walk about a half hour down the beach to Pedra Furada. It was still dusky outside and they were surprisingly the only ones there. Patrizio kissed Derek in the hollow of the rock until he was breathless.

“ _Where are the turtles_?” Derek whispers absently as Patrizio nips at the skin on Derek’s neck.

_“Perhaps, the cuara marinha are only in the night time?”_

_“Talvez.”_

_“You want to find out?”_ Patrizio asks with a glint to his eye as he runs his finger over Derek’s adam’s apple. Derek nods.

They stayed the night, and then they stay six more nights. They see the turtles.

They’re on the way back to Jijoca, but instead of heading back to Fortaleza, Patrizio takes them on a detour to Sete Cidades. They hike the majestic terrain and run in their shifted forms through the wilderness of flowers and trees. Patrizio fucks him under a waterfall and calls him _querido_.

Derek and Patrizio take some of the mundane scenic tours and get a kick out of bugging everyone with their excessive PDA. Derek doesn’t usually have so much in his regular life, but justified that he was on vacation and could afford a little cheekiness. He learns about Serra das Confusões which is another national park, but also secretly a werewolf sanctuary. Patrizio promises to take him after they take care of some business back in Fortaleza.

They finally return to the city Derek is starting to feel at home in and spend the next few weeks as beach bums. He and Patrizio have a beard growing contest of sorts (Derek wins) and they make love on the beach nightly.

They see Patrizio’s friends less and less and Derek wonders idly if he’s keeping Patrizio away from them. Patrizio insists that their love was too much for them and they welcome the vacation.

 _“We do not need them, there are no worries to be had. You have me, si? Am I not enough?”_ Derek smiles at the faux offense in Patrizio’s eyes.

_“Of course you’re enough mi amor, you’re everything.”_

_“Everything? I like this word. This… ingles, it’s okay sometimes.”_

Derek laughs and settles in as he’s lulled to sleep by the waves and Patrizio’s heartbeat. He swears right before, he hears Patrizio mumble _meu_. He smiles, hoping it’s true.

Another week passes and Derek is finally coming back to reality. He originally came to Brazil to watch after Cora and he realized he hadn’t seen her in over a month. He finds Patrizio on the beach.

_“My sister is coming, I want you to meet her, she’ll be with some of our pack.”_

_“Meet your sister?”_

_“Yes, Cora, I know I haven’t talked about my family much-”_

_“The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.”_

_“Uhh, yeah.”_

_“My family is the water of the womb, you are the blood of the covenant. Perhaps it’s not so good the two mix?”_

_“What? Patrizio I think I’ve confused something, uhh, Eu quero que você conheça-”_

_“No, Derek, meu amor, entendo. I am a bit of a rogue, a lone wolf. It would not be a good idea, but I do not want you to feel offense. You are my family moreso than my blood, you see?”_

Derek nods, but felt something twist inside of him at those words. He’d have to work that out later. _“Okay, Patrizio. Well she’s coming tomorrow so if you change your mind-”_

 _“Naturalmente, meu querido.”_ Patrizio kisses him and Derek feels a weight lift from him.

_“What are we doing today?”_

_“Morro Branco, there are sand dunes of many colors. Beauty matched only by the ever changing color of your eyes.”_

_“Sounds good.”_

They go and wander the expansive surfaces. It’s easy to get lost in the maze of the towering dunes.

Derek does. One moment he’s walking with Patrizio and the next moment he’s alone. He thought that Patrizio was playing a joke on him, but after nearly an hour of trying to retrace his steps, Derek realizes he’s lost. He looks around and sees nobody and decides to throw caution to the wind as he lets out a howl. After a moment he hears it returned and sighs in relief that it’s Patrizio. He sees him coming around the bend a few minutes later.

“ _Desculpe, meu amor! I shouldn’t have howled, I don’t even know if there are wolves out here, but I couldn’t find you-_ ”

Patrizio launches into a rant that features a lot of words that Derek guesses are curses. He grabs Derek roughly by the arms and starts pulling him before Derek plants his feet and tears his arm away.

“ _Patrizio, páre!_ ” Derek rubs his arm as Patrizio stares at him with wild, angry eyes. Derek has seen those eyes twice before and he sighs inwardly.

Patrizio gathers himself and then walks to Derek, pointing, “ _You. Are mine. When you are no here, my heart cannot work right. You must stay._ ”

Derek wonders how much Patrizio was solely talking about the events of that day, but he nods and smiles saying, “ _Yes, Patrizio. I’m not going anywhere, I didn’t, I just got lost._ ”

“ _When you are not with me? You are lost._ ”

Derek is sure Patrizio didn’t get the translation wrong, he’s unsure about how that makes him feel. A part of him is flattered and happy that Patrizio is so smitten with him, but the other part recognizes that possessive glint, has seen how it only ends in destruction. It doesn’t seem to be a question though, so Derek will have to learn to live with it.

They go back to Fortaleza and spend the night on the beach in each other’s arms. The next morning Patrizio tells Derek that he will meet his Cora and goes to get pastries promising to meet him by the new statue of Iracema. Derek agrees and heads to the hostel to freshen up. About an hour before Cora is to arrive Derek goes to the statue and waits. And waits.

Patrizio doesn’t show up and Cora arrives as planned. Derek hadn’t told her about Patrizio and now he’s glad he didn’t. He’s happy to see her, but he’s also very distracted. While they’re out at lunch Derek sees some of Patrizio’s friends. They look at him with foreign eyes as he asks them if they’ve seen Patrizio or know where he is. They shake their heads, but a girl says this is Patrizio’s way. He’ll arrive when he’s ready. Derek tries to ignore the blare of warning in his head, as he thanks them and goes back to Cora.

At the end of the night he returns to the hostel (he’d checked there earlier with no luck, and a similar message from Sofia, the front desk girl that Patrizio is only there when he’s there and not to worry about it) and gathers up the few things he had with him before getting on the bus with Cora to go back home.

A week passes and Derek sneaks out from home and gets back on the bus to Praia de Iracema. He knows he should let it go, just chalk it up to a summer fling, but there’s something he just can’t shake. He feels like he’s been here before, and he has a chance to see this through, to have closure that doesn’t result in all of his family memories being burnt to a crisp, or being hypnotized by a dark druid. He feels a pull to Patrizio that he can’t explain. He can’t leave this stone unturned.

He has to know that Patrizio is alive, that… if he just left him that he just left him and… Derek doesn’t know, but he knows he has to find out. When he gets off the bus he tries to think of all the places he could be and finds himself wandering aimlessly towards the beach. There he sees Patrizio, simply watching the surf. Patrizio turns like he’s been called even though Derek’s remained silent. Derek can’t help the leap his heart makes.

_“Derek! Meu amor!”_

“ _What the fuck, Patrizio!_ ” Patrizio runs to Derek and kisses him on each cheek, beaming at him. Derek is too flummoxed to properly respond.

_“Derek! I was… uhhh, roubado!”_

_“You were stolen?”_

_“Eh… como se diz seqüestrado?”_

_“Kidnapped?!”_

_“Si! Kidnapped! I have told you of my family. I was gone to buy the pastelaria for you and your Cora and I am accosted!”_

Derek’s head swims as he tries to make sense out of Patrizio’s story. It could make sense if it didn’t sound so crazy.

_“I tell you of my family, they try to control me, keep me from you.”_

_“From me? They don’t know me, do they?”_

_“Metaphorically, Derek. I do not even have your surname or anything aside from Cora.”_

_“Oh, right! Hale! I’m Derek Hale, I’m so sorry, Patrizio. I assumed you left, I thought… I don’t know why, I thought you left me.”_

_“I can never leave you, Derek Hale. I am inside of you, we are one. I am your lungs, you are my heart.”_

_“I love you, Patrizio.”_ The statement is so matter-of-fact and the truth in it startles Derek. He knows inherently this is not good, this type of passion can only end in heartbreak for him, but he has to indulge. He wants to be swept away.

“ _Stay with me tonight, Derek. And then for always._ ” Patrizio asks, his eyes set ablaze by the setting sun. Derek nods.

_“Yes, Patrizio. I love you.”_

_“I love you, querido.”_

That night they make love under the full moon and fall asleep whispering words of enchantment into the other.

The next morning Derek is awoken by a shake on his shoulder. He opens his eyes and sees his little sister.

_“Derek.”_

_“Cora, what? Where’s…”_

_“We’ve been looking for you. You were just gone. I guessed you would be here and I remember you pointed out this hostel when I visited. We have to go home - New York home, Laura has news.”_

Derek nods sleepily and then looks around the room, Patrizio was gone. On the way downstairs he stops and sees Sofia at the desk who shrugs.

_“He is where he is, and where he needs to be, he’ll be.”_

_“Adeus, Sofia.”_

_“Adeus, Derek Hale.”_

Derek and Cora board a bus and Derek swears he can feel Patrizio’s eyes on him. He looks back at Cora who is babbling about what the news could be and tries to smile and not fall apart.

***

 _“I’m pregnant! I know it’s early, I’m only 6 weeks along, but it’s a werewolf pregnancy and they progress slightly faster so I’m not worried!!”_   Laura announces as the family cheers and glasses of champagne are passed around to celebrate the occasion. Derek passes since Patrizio didn’t drink and he really only drank socially, it’s been almost three months since the night he and Cora got plastered on the beach. Cora also skips her glass and gives Derek a little wink. Cora was a girl who learned from her mistakes. Derek could stand to do some of that.

_“Okay, everyone be quiet so we can see if we can hear the baby.”_

_“Mom, it’s way too early!”_

_“Hush, Laura!”_

Everyone is quiet and Derek even leans in a bit towards Laura’s stomach, thankful for the distraction. He listens to all the heartbeats in the room and counts the number of people… 8, with the number of heartbeats… 10.

“ _TWINS_!” Talia bursts out.

“ _What_?!” Laura says as her eyes fill with tears. She grabs her still flattened stomach and laughs. “ _Are you serious?_ ”

There are more screams and cheers and Derek is happy to be around. He wasn’t sure that a pregnancy announcement warranted gathering everyone, despite knowing that Laura’s offspring would be the one to continue the alpha line. Still, he’s happy to be surrounded by family, ever since he left Brazil he’d been nearly sick with worry about Patrizio. This distance is helping settle him slightly.

He knows if he’s going crazy being away from a guy he only knew for a couple of months that Laura must be going bonkers being knocked up with twins. Laura’s husband is part of Doctors Without Borders. He knows about the pregnancy, but was assigned to go to some remote village for emergency care. He’ll be unreachable and by the time he returns, Laura will be four months along.

_“Need someone to fill in for Josh?”_

_“Aww, Der, that would be great. It’s so sweet that I won’t even mention the gross implication of ‘filling in’ for my husband._

_“Dammit, Laura!”_

For the next month Laura and Derek are inseparable as always. She confides in Derek late in the night when they sleep in their old beds in their old rooms. They weren’t twins except in the Irish sense that Laura was only about 9 months older than him. They used to sleep in twin beds in the same room until they were 14 and both of their hormones declared war on the other. Now they’ve grown past that for the most part. Laura still talks way too much about her period and Derek’s morning wood is always the source of much amusement, but otherwise they get along great.

 _“Everyone keeps saying I’m having twins, but I feel like that’s not right. I just feel like there’s one in there_.” She says poking lightly at her belly. Derek shrugs.

_“I don’t know, Laura. When is your next doctor’s appointment?”_

_“Next week. I’m having Alan fly in from Beacon Hills.”_

_“Is that the equivalent of flying in our childhood doctor?”_

_“Yup, except this one happens to moonlight as a vet and daylight as a druid emissary who never ages. He should be able to give me some accurate details about this little bugger, or these buggers.”_

The next night at dinner everyone is in good spirits. People are talking excitedly about Laura’s upcoming appointment and what’s going on in their own lives. Derek is considering going back to school and finishing his degree or perhaps doing some traveling. He can visit Jackson and Isaac and maybe go to Tibet.

A knock sounds at the door followed by a small commotion and suddenly Patrizio is in the dining room staring wildly at all the faces before settling on Derek.

Derek doesn’t know why he doesn’t call out, something surged inside of him leaving him speechless. He’s just about to open his mouth when his mother beats him to it.

 _“I know you!”_ Talia stands pointing at Patrizio, uncharacteristically losing control as her features began to turn over, _“You’re Patrizio Costa. Peter!”_

“ _Young man, you have a very short amount of time in which to explain yourself._ ” Peter warns, watching the scene carefully. Patrizio opens his mouth to speak when Cora interrupts.

“ _Hey! I know you! I saw you in Praia de Iracema, in Fortaleza!_ ” Chaos erupts.

_“Are you following my daughter? Did you follow her here? Were you sent?”_

_“Talia, please!”_

_“You need to leave this minute! Cora come here!”_

_“Did Marco send you? Why are you here, what do you want?”_

_“Do you speak English, boy? Do you understand what’s going on?”_

_“Is he by himself? Is there anyone else with him?”_

More and more unsettling words are said as Patrizio slyly makes eye contact with Derek. He reaches up to scratch his nose and Derek sees he’s holding a book Derek left in the hostel. A book in which he’d written his New York address.

“ _Desculpe_.” He says quietly, but it’s enough to silence the entire room. _“I am traveling through and thought it would be polite, given the history between our families, if I made you aware. I will be in the city tonight and tomorrow night and then I will be gone. I apologize for my abrupt arrival, I did not expect this layover and did not have time for the proper etiquette.”_ Patrizio explains in his thick Brazilian accent. He nods his regards to everyone in the room and backs out slowly, Derek feels his heart jump and he begins to sweat slightly. He can’t let Patrizio leave, but he has no choice.

As soon as Patrizio is gone Derek is dragged into the study with Laura, Cora, Talia and Peter. They grill Cora asking her to remember every detail of seeing Patrizio while in Brazil. She mentions the last day before they came back. As the bus pulled away she saw him holding a bag of something and a bouquet of laelias. Derek feels like he’s going to pass out.

“ _Derek, are you okay?_ ” His mother asks, reaching out. He holds up his hand and shakes his head.

“ _Just… quite the scare. I think I’m going to go upstairs._ ”

“ _Me too_ ,” Laura adds getting up. “ _I think even the baby is upset. I’m getting a little lightheaded._ ”

“ _You mean babies, I can hear their little heartbeats working overtime. One even more than the other_.” Peter mentions in a small moment of fondness.

“ _Uhh, yeah, they.. yeah._ ” Derek grabs Laura’s arm and helps her upstairs to their room. When they get inside she settles in bed and leans into her own stomach.

 _“Why can’t I hear two? I mean, I hear heartbeats, but it always just sounds like the two of us, but everyone insists twins!_ ”

“ _Maybe their heartbeats are similar? Or one is hiding behind the other?_ ”

“ _I’ve heard that’s a thing, maybe._ ”

“ _Hey Laura, how did you even know you were pregnant? I know as wolves we don’t really get the morning sickness or those things. When did you know?_ ”

_“It actually involved Josh. Suddenly I didn’t want to be apart from him. I kept feeling this pull like we were connected and he felt the same, like he was drawn to me and had to see me. He took like seven of my shirts on the expedition with him.”_

_“Gross.”_

_“It’s sweet. But way too intense. When I was telling a friend she suggested I might be pregnant so I took a test and that was that.”_

_“That was that?”_

_“Well, not exactly, i bought like 20 of the things and then 5 again before I told you all. They’re around here somewhere. It’s still pretty surreal, but wonderful.”_ She pats her stomach and then looks at Derek thoughtfully. _“Why do you ask? I thought you were done with ladies after Jennifer.”_

Even his closest sibling won't acknowledge Kate, but Derek knows she's included in the implication and he groans, rolling his eyes as Laura snickers at him.

 _“I’m just playing, little brother. Unless you think you’re knocked up, I heard it happens every century or so for wolves. What exactly did you get down to in Brazil? Heard you disappeared for weeks at a time._ ”

_“What? Who told you- wait, male wolves can get pregnant? That doesn’t even make sense.”_

_“It’s true! Ask Uncle Peter!”_

_“Oh my god, what if Peter got pregnant!?”_

_“That’s frightening. Or what if it turns out that dad was the one who got pregnant with us instead of mom!”_

Derek smirks, _“I wouldn’t mind that. Dad was always kind of the mom anyway.”_

_“Yeah, he was wasn’t he?”_

Later that night Derek wakes up and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water He could have just went to his bathroom, but he felt pulled downstairs, an air of Patrizio still lingered in his nose and it calmed him. On the way back to his room he sees the book he left in Brazil wedged behind a lamp on the entryway table. Derek grabs it and takes it to the bathroom with him.

Inside there’s a letter from Patrizio. It tells him to meet him tomorrow in the city at a coffee shop. Derek isn’t even considering going until he looks down at where his hand has been resting while he read the letter. Right over his belly. He’s been unconsciously scared to before, but now he focuses his hearing and counts the heart beats. At first he can hear his own, but soon he hears one slightly faster, almost as if his own heartbeat had a hiccup.

He leaves the bathroom, grabs some things and heads back. 20 minutes later he stares at a collection of various pregnancy tests…. all positive. He makes a mental note to hire a car to the city the next day.

***

_“You’re pregnant.”_

_“You’re a bastard!”_

Derek stares down at Patrizio in the nearly empty coffee shop. Patrizio had watched him from his barstool perched in front of the window. He tracked him from the moment he stepped out of the car until the moment he stood before him, full of anxiety and fear.

_“You are pregnant, and it is mine.”_

_“I’m pregnant with the child of a bastard!”_

_“You didn’t know?”_

_“I found out last night! Why is this something I would possibly know? Why are you so resolved about this? I’m a man, with a penis and no womb, Patrizio! What the fuck am I supposed to do?!”_

Patrizio smiles at Derek who finally looks around to see the people at the counter staring at him. He waves them off and sits down. His body relaxes, being near Patrizio, but his heart still beats double time, or maybe it’s the baby?

_“Stranger things have happened.”_

_“How is that an answer?”_

_“You left me.”_

_“You weren’t there!”_

_“I went to get food. I come back and that girl is there. I know you are a Hale and I cannot be seen by the Hales. The disgusting way your family treats me is nothing compared to how my own family treats me. I did not want to get mixed up in that feud, but you had to make me fall in love with you and now I am undone.”_

_“Undone? Patrizio, I-”_

_“I found you were a Hale and I knew you were trouble, but I loved you anyway and you call me a bastard.”_

_“I’m scared!”_

_“I am not. I am in love with a man that I should not love and he is carrying our child. This is to celebrate. You come away with me, away from the poison of our families. Come and let me care for you.”_

_“But the baby, the baby is a Hale.”_

_“You are a Hale.. the baby is Rael.”_

_“But you’re a Costa.”_

_“Costa is the water of the womb, Rael is the blood of the covenant. Denounce your name, let us start anew. A.. uhh, ‘do-over’ as you Americans say.”_

Derek laughs and only then does he realize he’s happy. He feels settled and safe and he wants this more than anything.

_“I’ve made so many mistakes in my life, Patrizio. But I don’t feel like this baby is a mistake.”_

_“Nothing made from the love we share can be a mistake.”_

_“I have to tell my family though, I have to.”_

_“You have allegiances, but they must be broken if you want to be happy. I will be at Penn Station tomorrow to take the 3pm to JFK-”_ Patrizio says, clearly reciting his itinerary.” _If you are there or if you are not, I will know your decision. Meu amor.”_

“ _Meu amor._ ”

***

When Derek gets back home, the family is talking about their feud with the Costas. Derek sits beside Laura and rubs her lower back.

“ _Oh! There it is! The other one must have been napping or maybe their heartbeats were in sync, but there it is, loud as day._ ” Talia proclaims looking at Laura. Laura doesn’t argue, just nods slightly and the family continues their conversation. Derek is about to tell them the news when he finally hears what they’re saying.

_“Thank goodness it was all a misunderstanding! Can you imagine if one of us were connected to the Costas?”_

_“Cora would never be that foolish or reckless. We’ve done well in teaching them to stay away from that family.”_

_“I’ve heard about that boy, he could have seriously hurt Cora.”_

_“What have you heard?”_ Derek interrupts. _“Specifically, what have you heard about Patr- ahem, was his name, Patrizio?”_

Peter looks briefly at Talia and then back at Derek. “ _Well, pet, nothing has been substantiated, he’d already be in jail. But he’s possessive to a fault and he gets involved in scams and plots that leave way too much collateral damage. He’s not a good person, Derek. I know you’ve never understood our feud with the Costas and the diplomatic part of you wants to reconcile, but Patrizio is not the way.”_

_“Of course he’s not, Derek doesn’t even know that boy! What’s gotten into you, Peter? It’s Cora we need to worry about. That girl is so flighty over boys sometimes, I can see her having a beach fling and it getting horrible out of control.”_

Derek shuts his eyes and groans.

“ _Are you okay, Derek honey?”_ his mother asks. He nods and says he’s going upstairs and Laura accepts the aide in her escape. While upstairs she tells him about the day and asks about his trip into the city.

“ _I got an offer and I think I’m going to take it.”_

_“Oh? Well you’ll be here tomorrow, right? That’s when Alan gets in so we can do the ultrasound on the baby.. or babies I guess? I swear, if there’s only one I’m definitely making Cora get on that table. Cora would be the one to do something stupid like get knocked up by a Costa.”_

_“You don’t really believe all of that do you?”_

_“Who cares? If Cora did get knocked up Mom will probably arrange to have it adopted or let her get an abortion and then it’ll be old news.”_

_“What if Cora wants to keep it?”_

_“Nah, Cora’s not that sentimental. If having that baby is bad for the family she won’t have it. Since when did you get all anti-choice?”_

_“No, it’s not that, sorry I’m just still trying to catch up, I guess.”_

_“Derek, are you okay?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Did something happen in Brazil, did you meet someone?”_

_“I did.”_

_“Oh my god, was it-”_

_“I don’t want to talk about it. It’s just… I’m too old to be going through this, right? I should find someone, get settled down.”_

_“Derek you’re 22, you’re still a kid to most people, you have your entire life in front of you.”_

Derek has the baby’s entire life in front of him, but not if he stays, not if he wants to be with Patrizio.

That night he packs a bag and takes a car into the city. He stays overnight in a hotel and arrives at the train station where he sees Patrizio standing with a bouquet of roses. Derek smiles.

_“Meu amor.”_

_“Meu amor.”_

***

Peter sits in a chair and stares at the baby who fidgets under the attention. He closes his eyes and exhales slowly and when he reopens his eyes, they’re trained directly on Derek.

“Derek, _pet_ , you’ve got it all wrong. So very wrong! Patrizio is unstable, his family is troublesome, yes, but Patrizio is worse, he’s-”

“No! Peter, stop!” Derek begs. He can’t listen to this right now. The baby starts to whimper slightly, trying to understand what’s going on.

“Derek, please. You have to listen to me, it’s been too long, let me-”

“Peter, I can’t! I wasn’t going to let some decades old feud effect my baby.”

“But don’t you see that’s exactly what you’re doing? If you’d just let me explain-”

“I don’t want your explanation, I want you to leave and don’t say a word.”

Peter stands and pulls his phone out, “I’m going to call your mother and we’re going to get this whole thing cleared up.” Derek rushes over and grabs the phone.

“Peter please, l’ve managed this long on my own, I don’t want you all involved with this. Not when you wouldn’t want anything to do with me in the beginning.

Derek can see the hurt sting in Peter’s eyes.

“Derek, how could you believe that we wouldn't want anything to do with you? Did that boy tell you that? Did he lie to you like that? How could you _assume_ that we would turn on you?”

“I assumed because you constantly made remarks about how only someone foolish would get involved with the Costas and then Laura said that if it was Cora you would make her give it up! Besides, you make assumptions all the time!”

“The difference is that my assumptions are usually right, Derek! And they’re grounded in a lifetime of experience that you -frankly- do not have.”

Derek lets go of Peter’s hand and picks up his baby from the bouncer. He kisses the fussy child and looks at Peter.

“Peter, you can’t tell.” Peter sighs and place the phone on the table. The iPad starts to ring and Derek sees it’s Stiles calling back. He answers it habitually and wonders if maybe he should have ignored it.

“What’s going on there? I got up and took a shower and I’m ready to come back. Is fucking _Peter_ there?’

“Hello, Stiles.” Peter says adroitly as he hovers his face in front of the screen. Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Peter, what are you doing there? Is this about Broderick?”

Peter’s eyes flutter in surprise, “Broderick? Is that the baby? You named him after your father?”

“Your dad’s name was Broderick?” Stiles asks.

“Yes, and yes.” Derek looks at Peter, “Broderick Patrizio Hale.”

“Jesus, Derek. What the _fuck_?”

“Shut up, Peter! Derek, I’m coming over now, I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Stiles fucking Stilinski knows about the baby before your own family? Derek, what the hell did that boy do to you? How did you allow him to poison your mind?”

“Peter, just shut the fuck up and leave him alone! If you can’t do that you need to leave, _now_.”

“Stiles, this is between Derek and I, I don’t know who you think you are that you have a say in any of this.”

“Who I am? Who the fuck are you?” Stiles swerves and curses as his phone falls into the passenger seat of his Jeep.

“Jesus, Stiles! Be careful.”

“Sorry, babe. I’ll be there in five. Peter, you asshole, Derek is mine and Broderick is mine and you need to back the fuck off!”

Peter stares at Derek incredulously. “Yours? Oh Derek, he’s a _child_!”

“I’M A FUCKING- _fuck_!! Just shut up!”

“You are, aren’t you?”

“Just shut up!” Peter watches him with judging icy blue eyes. Derek fell in love with Kate and she burned down their childhood home. It’s one of the reasons he came back to Beacon Hills, he knew they would never think to look for him there. Who would go back to their mistake? They judged him then, and he counted it as penance, even going so far as to return to Beacon Hills years after the fire to clear up some paperwork.

The county wanted to condemn the house and raze the land to build condos. Derek saved the land and even started renovations. That’s when he met Jen, that’s when he fell in love with her, and that’s when she tried to kill everyone he loved. She’d basically hypnotized him into thinking she was perfect. He fell for it because he was so desperate and vulnerable and young. And they judged him.

They told him to stay away from Beacon Hills because obviously he couldn’t handle it, but they didn’t understand that it wasn’t Beacon Hills, it was Derek. He went half a world away and still managed to fall in love with someone who would have destroyed him if given the chance. And Derek would have given him the chance, if he’d stayed.

“Derek!” Stiles yells over the iPad, bringing Derek out of his trance. “Do you want him to leave?”

“Yes!” Derek snaps, “Leave, Peter. And don’t come back. And don’t say anything, this family is great at withholding information and keeping secrets. You can keep this one.”

Peter sighs, “Derek, I wish you’d just understand.”

“Peter… just… not now. Look, let’s all calm down and maybe call me later? I’ll give you my number.”

“Derek, love, I’ll be there in two minutes.” Stiles says before disconnecting. Derek gives Peter his number and they walk towards the door. Peter looks back at the baby, and coos at the gummy smile Broderick is giving him. He reaches out a finger and Broderick grabs it, giggling.

“He really is beautiful, Derek.”

“Yes. He is.”

“I hope to know him sometime soon?” Peter asks in a question, but one which he’s not expecting an answer to in that moment. He opens the door and spares another glance at Derek.

“Derek, I have to tell. The baby is a Hale, he’s a blessing and I don’t want you to believe that we’ll accept him as anything but that. But I understand you have misgivings, so I’ll give you the opportunity to break the news first. It won’t be long, but it should be enough for you to iron things out.”

Derek nods and closes the door behind Peter. He hears Peter and Stiles arguing outside, but tunes them out by nestling into the baby’s neck. He takes him to his room and paces with Brod while he thinks.

He’s… he’s gotta get out of there. Maybe Alaska? Maybe Australia? Some far away place with an A. The further place alphabetically from P that he can think of. From Peter, from Patrizio… this pressure, the _panic_. The bottom is going to fall out, he can feel it and he’s going to get them all killed. He won’t let his baby get hurt, he can’t even comprehend by whom, but once again his choices are kicking him in the ass and he can’t take it. He’s got to go, he’s got to leave. Scott will continue his training and he can send a training packet to the bank and cite a family emergency. Stiles can take care of the house and… _fuck_ , Stiles.

“Derek?” Derek’s head spins towards the door where Stiles is standing, watching him calmly and cautiously.

“You’re not sick anymore?” Derek states more than asks.  Stiles looks good, a little flushed, but it’s to be expected.

“Yeah, also not pregnant.” Stiles says, searching Derek’s expression for a reaction to… to anything, really.

Derek walks to Stiles and wraps his arms around him, pillowing the baby in between them. Broderick squeals in delight as he squirms contentedly.

“Hello, Broddy Bear! I missed you so much, _kochanie_! Did you miss me? Did you miss your _Papai_ Stiles?”

Derek nods into Stiles’ neck with is now damp with his tears. They stand there holding each other, and never letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along. The next part will be up tomorrow! We'll play it by ear after that!
> 
> seu tio-avô idiota - Great Uncle Bastard (Idiot)
> 
> lindo - beauty
> 
> Falo português. Não temos de falar Inglês - I speak Portuguese, we don't have to speak English.
> 
> Talvez - maybe
> 
> Eu quero que você conheça- - I want you to meet my- 
> 
> entendo- I understand


	7. feliz aniversário!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Broddy Bear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B-B-B-BONUS-S-S-S-S!!!!!
> 
> A short little angsty ditty for you to fall asleep to, with a smattering of smuts (just a dollop, really)
> 
> Tomorrow will be the long(@ss) awaited finale with 2, no THREE epilogues! Hang in there kids!

A week has gone by and they haven’t talked about it. Stiles knows about Peter’s deadline, but he won’t bring it up. They both know it’s there, but they won’t address it. Not out loud at least, but it’s there. In the fatigue settled in bags under Derek’s eyes, the far-a-way gazes Stiles sometimes gets lost in, the desperation of Derek’s thrusts into Stiles, the pleading in Stiles’ cries as he begs to be bred.

Even Broderick seems to know; there are times when Stiles will just hold the baby to him, kissing and scenting him softly and Brod won’t fuss, he just pets Stiles’ face and coos at his _papai_. Stiles will say, “I love you, Broddy Bear.” and Broddy will say “te amo” in his warbled baby speak, just like his _papai_ taught him. He says it like he means it though, like he knows his _papai_ needs it.

They pack a duffle with supplies and head to Lydia’s house. She bought a house online and is home for break.  Her mom and sister live there while she’s at school. Broderick turned 1 and Lydia wanted to host the pack party. The theme is _Lions and Tigers and Broddy Bear, Oh My!_ Broderick is dressed in a little bear suit and is wearing a headband with little bear ears. Lydia is dressed like Glenda, and Derek is a Lion. Alicia comes as the Scarecrow and Kira comes as Dorothy. Erica is the wicked witch and killing it. Scott is the wizard. Broderick is overwhelmed with excitement and bouncing off of the walls as Derek and Stiles get things ready to go.

“I’ll see you there?” Stiles says to Derek who nods. “I’m taking the SUV, just leave the Jeep here.”

“Yeah, okay. See you soon.”

“Okay, love you.” Stiles kisses Derek quickly and scoops up the baby. Derek waves at them as they drive away. Stiles is arriving early to help with setup and Derek is going to pick up a few more things from the store before heading over.

Derek walks into Lydia's house carrying two bags full of party supplies.  He follows a trail of yellow foam tiles. They’re the kind that Stiles has lined their living room with so Broddy can practice walking without hurting himself. Inside there’s an inflatable castle that is slowly filling up with air. A little too slowly for Broderick who is fidgeting in Stiles’ lap trying to break free. Stiles is staring at the lamp like it’s going to tell him something.

“Stiles?” Derek says as he approaches the young man. Stiles doesn’t respond until Derek places a firm grasp on his shoulder. He looks around the room; Erica is watching with a concerned smile and Boyd is already wiping something away from Alicia’s mouth. Lydia is setting things out on the table and Kira and Scott have just walked in. “Stiles.”

Stiles finally looks at Derek and shakes his head, “Oh! Hi honey.” He grabs Derek’s tie and pulls him in, kissing him sweetly on the lips. Derek kisses him back and ignores the gasps he hears from across the room. He kisses Broddy Bear on head and the baby giggles as Derek sets him free from Stiles’ clutches. He runs head first into the inflatable, joined seconds later by a screaming Alicia. Erica is watching Derek with wide eyes and Boyd regards the two of them with a knowing smirk. Derek shrugs minutely and turns to Stiles.

“ _Querido_ ,” he whispers, but still hears a snicker and an _awww_. “Are you okay?” he asks Stiles.

“Yeah, yeah, just tired. Shit, did I just kiss you in front of everyone?”

“Yeah, I think you did, but if you wanna do it again to make sure, I’d be okay with that.”

“Yeah, you know, for science.” Stiles grins as Derek kisses him again, _just_  on the too tonguey side of chaste.

Scott gags and Kira elbows him in the side. Derek sits down beside Stiles and links their hands together as they watch the children play.

“Hey, thank you so much Lyds for putting this together!” Stiles turns and says to Lydia. “It’s nice to have a day to celebrate the pack baby, isn’t it Broddy Bear?”

“ _Galinha_!” Stiles blanches as Erica and Boyd double over laughing. Boyd looks at Stiles.

“Ha! You deserved that, you know?”

“She’s two, Boyd! She’s the most adorable scarecrow ever, but she’s two and she’s not the baby anymore, Broddy Bear is so just deal with it!”

“Yeah, deal with it, Boyd!” Derek shouts before giving his former beta a sly grin. Boyd’s eyes go wide in surprise as he shakes his head.

“Mark my words, Stilinski-Hales,” he says pointing at Derek’s beaming smile and Stiles… _glompiness_ , “your day will come, and when it does, I’ll be there.”

Stiles _hmmphs_ as the Sheriff and Melissa walk through the door. Broddy screams and runs to the sheriff.

“ _Avô_!!” Stiles smiles for a moment until he sees where Melissa’s eyes are locked. He immediately unwinds his hand from Derek's before blushing deeply. Derek hasn’t blinked in 30 seconds.

“ _Cãozinho_!” The sheriff says as he picks Brod up, bouncing him up and down. He turns to face the boys and tuts at them to the baby. “Your daddies are very naughty aren’t they?”

“ _Oooh…_ ” Broddy coos quietly, “ _Galinha_?” The sheriff nods at the baby before kissing him on the cheek. Then he turns to Stiles and Derek.

“Speaking of which, boys-”

“What?” they ask in a startling unison.

“I finally watched some of that program. Why is the big purple one so inattentive? And why are the backup chickens making all those eggs?” John looks at them intently expecting an answer and Broderick is in his arms trying to copy his expression.  Stiles flails his arms out, hitting Derek in the shoulder.

“The fuck are you talking about?”

“Language, Stiles!”

“ _Galinha_!!”

“ _Okay_ , let’s get this party started, people!” Lydia says as she comes to get Broddy and puts him in his birthday chair. As Stiles passes his dad on the way to the table he gets a slap across the head.

“Oww, all that for cussing?”

“No, you know what that was for.” Stiles smiles and goes and stands on the other side of Broderick from Derek.

In front of Broderick is an extravagant cupcake with a little #1 candle sticking out from it. It’s lit and the lights are dimmed slightly. Phone are clicking and flashes are going off.

“Alright pup, on three…” Derek starts.

“One…” Stiles adds.

“Two…” they both say.

“THREE!!” everyone in the room says before Stiles and Derek help Broddy blow out the candle. Broddy mostly gets spit on everything which is why his cupcake is separate from the actual cake. Stiles pinches off a piece of cake and holds it out to Broddy who immediately smashes it on and around his face. A little bit of it made it in, Stiles is sure. Everyone cheers and takes pictures and Derek and Stiles beam at each other over their little miracle.

Everyone is eating cake or talking or watching the children play when Derek sidles up beside Stiles.

“What did you wish for?” He asks as Stiles reaches up and wipes a smidge of icing from Derek’s lip.

“Well half of it already came true.”

“Hmm?” Derek hums as he takes in Stiles’ scent. It’s now accented by sugary icing and makes Derek’s mouth water.

“Yeah, dad and Melissa are going to watch Broderick overnight, but we need to leave right now.”

“I’ll go get the car.”

***

“Derek, sit down for a moment with me, okay?”

Derek is standing naked in front of Stiles who’s sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. He pats the bed beside him and Derek nods cautiously.

“Should I have pants on for this?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. Stiles rolls his eyes and opens his legs, bouncing a little on the bed. “It’s not a bad conversation, just sit down.”

Derek sits and kisses Stiles on the shoulder. “Okay, but what was the move for?”

“No more from you unless it’s answering my questions, got it?” Stiles says with a light pinch to Derek’s thigh. Derek grins and nods again, this time optimistically.

“Was it a full moon thing?”

“I don’t know, Stiles.” Derek answers, not needing to clarify what he’s talking about.

“Are you sure a/b/o dynamics aren’t real? Could you be a male omega? Did he knot you?”

“Is that why you make me stay inside of you?” Stiles shrugs and Derek’s eyes narrow in thought, “I… I actually didn’t mind that, I liked it a lot, but I don’t want you to take anything away from that, okay? I’ve never knotted before, I’ve never even heard of knotting before so don’t think that you’re not like… my true mate or whatever.”

“Okay,” Stiles says slightly relieved… which startles Derek a bit, “what about heats? Do you remember anything different about the night you conceived?”

“Stiles, I know heats aren’t a thing and I don’t even know which night would have kicked this thing off. I mean, not to be crass, but we fucked a _lot_.”

“He’s fine as shit, Derek. Even I wouldn’t stay off of that unless I had to use the bathroom.”

“That’s about the only time. I wish I could say ‘ _or when we were in front of other people’_.”

“Dammit, Hale! I try to setup a tripod and you look at me like I’m crazy.”

“Patrizio never knotted me and there was no heat.” Derek supplies, ignoring Stiles’ outburst. Stiles strokes his chin and hugs his knee.

“Well maybe we’re going about this the wrong way? Maybe if you can have them, you can’t make them? Maybe you’re supposed to have the next one and I can try and get you pregnant? That way I can make up for the pregnancy you didn’t get to have with Patrizio.”

“Maybe.” Derek nods slowly. The first few months in Brazil with Patrizio were amazing. Patrizio fed him only the freshest produce and meats. He studied every recipe to make sure what he fed Derek was good for the baby, and each night they made love under the stars and Patrizio filled him with promises and praises. He and Patrizio were together for four months, by Derek’s sixth month, Patrizio was gone.

“I wanna make up for the major dick he was.”

“For the major dick he had.”

“Derek, feelings.”

“Sorry, hon. To me, you’re perfect.”

“I’ll be so good to you when you’re pregnant, Derek. You’ll want for nothing.”

Derek stares into Stiles eyes and listens to the determined steadiness of his heart.

“I believe you.”

Stiles grins, widely, “So yeah, let’s do that. Let’s get you pregnant again.”

“Okay.”

“Derek, I love you.” Derek nods and leans forward returning Stiles’ affection with a kiss. Stiles chuckles and stands up pointing to the bed.

“Now get up there soze I can plow you with mah seed!” Stiles demands, slapping his belly a couple of times for effect. Instead of rightfully mocking him, Derek flops onto his stomach before crawling up the bed, planting his shoulders into the mattress and thrusting his ass into the air. Stiles guffaws and slaps Derek’s asscheek.

“You fucking slutty ass bottom!”

Derek looks back glaring at Stiles, “Fuck you, you love it.”

“But you just put it out there! _Cakes for sale!_ You act like my dick is your drug and your ass is my dad’s VCR.”

“You wouldn’t love fucking your dad’s VCR, but you’re gonna love fucking my ass.”

“Shit, Hale! I can’t fucking argue with that!”

“You’ll find a way.”

“I don’t know, this time you might have me.”

“Well put that tongue to a better use and let’s find out.”

“What’s the best way to clean out an old VCR? Blow on it?” Derek grimaces, but then moans as Stiles’ breath hits his anus. Stiles dives in.

And boy does he ever. Patrizio fucked Derek like a top who wanted to bottom but pride wouldn’t let them, so they went out of their way to ensure the comfort and safety of their bottom. Patrizio’s dick was long and slightly curved and Derek swore he could feel it tickle his ribs when Patrizio fucked him. It was good because Patrizio was good and knew what he was doing.

Stiles? Stiles was sloppy as shit, overeager and a wild assortment of limbs and overenthusiastic intentions. He wanted everything at once and fucked like Derek’s ass was the tour de france and he was on his final lap towards the finish line.

He was fucking _perfect_. He had a strength that Derek couldn’t categorize any other way but supernatural when he held Derek’s hips in place and took exactly what he needed and gave everything he had to give. Stiles is a good length, just a little longer than Derek if not a bit more slender. Derek doesn’t ever feel him in his ribs, but fuck his ribs because that son of a bitch gets his prostate every fucking time. Like his prostate owes Stiles’ dick money and Stiles just constantly comes to collect. It’s uncanny the precision he uses to take Derek completely apart.

Fucking Stiles was amazing, getting fucked by Stiles is exhausting and Derek wants it like an inheritance from a crazy rich aunt who was always a bitch to everyone.

A week later they take a round of tests and they all come back negative, but this time Stiles shrugs.

“It’s okay, it’s only been a week and we won’t see anything conclusive for at least a month, right?” Derek nods as he rests his head on Stiles’ shoulder.  Stiles kisses the tip of his nose, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I can’t help but feel a little anxious.”

“Yeah. You know, I wouldn’t mind asking him for some sperm, and Brod having a little sister that looks like him would be super great and cute. I’m so fucking pale, I already feel like Broddy is going to migrate towards Scott or Boyd. I feel like this is the transracial adoption thing.”

“Stiles, I don’t care how we do it, I just want more with you. We can always adopt.”

“Yeah, maybe down the line,” Stiles agrees, “But I really want you barefoot and pregnant, you know? I want to take care of you, you deserve that. I love you.”

“I know.”

“But push comes to shove… I know it’s fucking with fate, but we can definitely contact Patrizio for some of that magical baby juice. Hell, maybe we’ll see if it knocks me up.”

Derek stills for a moment before sitting up completely. He turns on the couch to face Stiles who has stopped fiddling with baby socks and is watching Derek.

“Stiles, we can’t contact him, not ever.”

“Oh?” Stiles asks, or maybe prods. Derek looks away and Stiles exhales. “Well does he have a brother?”

“I don’t know about his siblings.”

“Maybe we can contact them, you never know-”

“His family is not very inviting, he didn’t have a good relationship with them and they hate us anyway.”

“Maybe a distant cousin perhaps-”

“Stiles!”

“Well you’re going to have to fucking talk about this one day, Derek!” Stiles throws down the socks in his hands before throwing his hands in the air. He quickly sits back and looks up to the ceiling before folding his arms in front of him and breathing calmly.

“What? Stiles, what is this about?” Derek asks, confused and slightly perturbed by Stiles’ outburst.

“It’s about the fact that they have no idea Broderick exists in New York where your family is, or in Fortaleza where Patrizio’s family is.”

“What? How- I mean… why do you think-”

“Derek, the baby has been here for more than 9 months, no one from your family has shown up except for Peter who was completely blitzkrieged by the news. No one from Patrizio’s pack has contacted you. Babies bring families together, Derek, they don’t tear them apart. This is _draining_ you, and you’re going to have to deal with it. I love you and I’ll help as much as I can, but you have to figure this out.”

“There’s nothing to figure out.”

“You’ve had more than enough time to be stubborn. I’m sure Peter’s little ultimatum has run out. You know I’m right.”

Derek huffs and tries to get up but Stiles grabs him and pulls his back on the couch. He runs his hands through Derek’s hair and kisses his jaw lightly.

“I see it, Derek. That glint in your eye. I recognized it last time too. You’re ready to bail, and it _kills_ me that you think that’s an option with what we have, with what we’ve built, but I also know it’s your warped way of being self sacrificing. You can’t run from this, my love. If Peter knows, your family is next and then his family. You’re going to have to fight for Broderick, you’re going to have to deal with this.”

Stiles kisses away a tear from Derek’s cheek and then gets up to go to the bedroom to check on Brod. Derek sits in the dark and thinks about the plans he’s made.

He’d gotten a letter. Stiles was right, Peter’s already told his family and he’s been dodging calls from Laura and his mother for the past two days. The letter explained that Patrizio was caught trying to rob a diamond smuggler. It was safer for him to go to jail then to try and bargain to stay free. The smuggler was vengeful and already burned down the hostel Patrizio ran. He didn’t go after the Costas because they are a large enough pack and he was aware of Patrizio’s emancipation from them. Derek knows that if he and Brod were there, they’d both be dead.

_“We would have been shocked, Derek, of course, but ultimately you’re worth more to us than you could ever imagine. We’d never ask you to give up, Brod, pet. We love you and just want you to be a part of our lives. Please come home.”_

Home. Where Derek could have Brod around his real pack, his actual family. They could teach him how to be a wolf and he wouldn’t get Derek’s watered down version. He loves Stiles, and he knows Stiles loves Brod, but Derek can’t think about love right now, can he? He’s got to do what’s best for everyone.  He doesn't want Broderick to inherit his bad luck, but if he keeps him he's going to get Stiles and Broderick killed.  He's got to do what's best for the baby.

And what’s best for Broderick is family, right?

“Derek? Come to bed, honey.”

Derek looks at Stiles who is sleepily holding a hand out to him. Derek gets up and walks towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist and following him into their bedroom. After they settle into bed, Stiles reaches over and switches off the lamp.

“Goodnight, Derek. I love you.”

“Goodnight.”


	8. supermoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good comes from surprise Sunday afternoon visits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one and there's some drama up in hurr, but I think our boys might just be okay. I hope so at least.

“We woke him up.”

“This is your fault.”

“Yeah, I’ll take the blame, it’s just when you were riding me you did that thing with your hips…”

“You mean this thing?”

Stiles bites the heel of his hand and punches the mattress. He looks at the crib where the baby is fussing and seethes at Derek.

“Derek! You unbelievably cocky ass!"

"Unbelievable cock in my-"

"Just for that you have to go over and check on him.”

“I can see him fine from up here. _Hush little baby, don’t you cry, Papa’s got daddy’s cock in his ass.”_

“Firstly-”

“Firstly?”

“ _Firstly,_ that didn’t even rhyme and secondly-”

“Ahh!”

“Don’t butcher lullabies and don’t sing to the baby while you’re so fucked out.”

“Don’t look so smug about fucking me out,” Derek says with a bounce on Stiles’ dick. Stiles grabs his hips and moans, trying desperately not to thrust into Derek’s welcoming hole.

“Well knowing that you’re a sex idiot because of me does make me feel a little cocky.”

“Don’t make bad sex puns in front of the baby.”

“I’m still very much inside of you, Hale.”

The baby does not enjoy not being a part of the conversation and starts babbling nonsense. Derek groans as he pulls off of Stiles and walks over to pick him up.

“Okay, so having a conversation with the baby while I’m inside of you is your line? Good to know.”

“Can you say ‘ _shut the fuck up, Stiles’_? Hmm, _meu amor_?”

“He’s going to start repeating you, you know? And then where will we be? With our filthy fucking mouths?”

Stiles drifts to sleep and Derek leans in close to the baby, massaging his tummy and nuzzling his cheek.

“Can you say, _‘I love you, Papai Stiles_ ’? You can repeat that, can’t you?” Broderick gurgles and falls back asleep. Derek pads to the bathroom for a washcloth and looks at himself in the mirror. He smiles.

***

The next morning is bright and cheery as the trio begin their Sunday morning rituals. Broderick watches cartoons and bounces around the living area while Stiles cleans bottles and Derek straightens up around the house. Later they’ll run some errands and take Broderick to Boyd and Erica’s for a playdate. Things are in full swing when there’s a knock at the door.

“Derek, honey! Answer the door, I’m elbow deep in soapy nipples.”

“Braggart.  Besides, it’s Sunday, Stiles. You remember what happened the last time we opened the door on a Sunday?”

“I remember you’re an asshole. Go answer the door, act like you’re the responsible parent of a miniature human being!” Derek walks up to Stiles and kisses him before heading towards the door.

“When it ends up being Satan, you’re gonna be mad.”

Derek walks to the door and swings it open.

“Well speak of the devil.”

“Der? Who is it?”

“Derek, listen-”

“No!”

“Derek, who is it?”

“Derek, I’m not Peter and I’m not mother. I just came to talk.”

“I have nothing to talk to you about.”

“Laura? Derek, is that Laura?” Derek feels a wet hand soak through his shirt at his shoulder as Stiles pries him away from the door.

“Laura? What are you doing here? Peter said he was going to give us some time.”

“Evidently it’s been close to a fucking month.”

“It hasn’t been that long, has it?” Stiles tries to count but Derek shrugs.

“I got his letter.”

“He sent you a letter!?” Stiles yells incredulously at Derek. He literally throws in the towel, chucking it off of his shoulder. “Fuck it, come on in and turn Derek’s world upside down. You Hale’s seem to be masters at that.

“Actually, Stiles… I came to talk to you.”

Stiles and Derek both share a look before looking back at Laura.

“Me? What? Why?”

Laura puts both hands up and looks at Stiles confidently. “Peter messed up by not recognizing your role in Derek’s life. I know talking to him is important, but I also know that talking to you is important too. He won’t listen to what I have to say unless you’re on board.”

Stiles nods and finally backs away from the door letting Laura in. She walks inside and looks around, humming niceties about the decor until she spots Broderick. She walks up to the play fencing they have around the living room and reaches her hand out.

“Hey little guy, you must be Broderick.”

“Brod, or Broddy Bear.” Stiles offers nervously. Derek reaches out and squeezes Stiles’ elbow. Stiles gives him a curt nod.

“Umm, we can go back to the office, Laura. If you’d like.” Laura nods, still looking at the baby and turns to face the two men.

“Sounds good, lead the way.” Stiles walks in front and Laura follows. Before she disappears down the hall she looks back at Derek and gives him a genuine smile.

Derek has never been more nervous.

***

A half hour later, Laura walks out of the room. She goes and gives Derek a big hug and pats the baby on the head.

“You have a niece, you know. Her name is Charlotte and she just turned 1 - 3 months ago. I can’t wait for you to meet her, Derek. I’ll be at _The Inn_ just outside of town. Call me after you’ve talked to Stiles, okay?”

Derek nods and Laura leaves. He walks back to the office and hears Stiles inside… sobbing.

He rushes in and puts the baby in the playpen before going to kneel in front of Stiles.

“Oh my god, Stiles, what happened? What did she say?”

“Your sister’s a bitch!” Stiles yelps out.  Derek blinks, but nods.

“I know.”

“I mean, I know she has your best interests in mind, but she’s a condescending fucking bitch!”

“Okay. I know, Stiles. I’m sorry.”

“She hates me.”

“She doesn’t know you.”

“You’re damned right she doesn’t know me!"  Stiles blows his nose roughly into a used Kleenex.  Derek grabs him another and puts the trashcan in front of him.  "She thinks I’m still some 16 year old kid pining after "bad boy" Derek Hale. I’m fucking 20 years old. I have a baby, _we_ have a baby, Derek!”

“You’re right. You’ve always been able to handle this, even moreso than me.”

“I love you, Derek. And I love Brod, he’s everything to me, but do you know why I love him?”

“Yes.”

“Because he’s _yours_ ; because he’s _ours_.”

“I know, Stiles.”

“I know you know, Derek, but I need more than that this time, okay? Because your sister just lectured me for a half hour about how I’m keeping Broderick from his real family, from his cousin and his pack.”

“Shit, I knew I shouldn’t have let her-”

“And the worst part is she tried to convince me to just let you go, let you take Broderick and leave me forever, like it would be easy because this was just some fucking year long fling. It's been more than a year, and you’re not a fling, Derek! You’re the love of my fucking life!”

“Stiles, I-”

“And the part that’s even worse than that? She thinks she’s won! She thinks I broke into tears because I realized she was right and I would be heartbroken, but I would do the right thing. Well fuck her! These are rage tears!”

“Righteously angry tears, sweetie. I can see the steam coming off of them.”

“Don’t tease unless you’re going to fight her. Not unless you’re going to tell her off.”

“Stiles, she’s my sister. Like you said, she means well.”

“Then she should love me, because I only want what’s best for you.”

“She doesn’t know that yet, she thinks you have an ulterior motive.”

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?”

“She thinks you want to kill me.”

Stiles gasps and cups Derek’s chin.

“What? Why does she think that?”

“Because most of the people I choose to share my heart with try to kill me.”

“But you didn’t choose me! I chose you!”

Derek beams, “I know, Stiles.”

And for the first time since Laura left, Stiles cracks a small grin.

“You need that, you know? Someone to choose you. Scott thought I was crazy, told me to just leave you alone. He said you would come when you were ready, but I knew that wasn’t true. I tried not to care, for like 30 seconds, I really tried. But I told him everything, I always do. He still thinks I’m being pushy, but… you need that. Someone to want you, to fight for you.”

“You’re a great father to Broderick, Stiles.”

“And so are you, Derek. And you’ll be a great father to our next one.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“I know you mean that, Derek. I really do. I love you so much.”

Derek nods, and says I love you in kisses and a warm, lingering embrace.

***

Derek calls Laura and uncharacteristically tells her to fuck off.

“Derek, what? I thought Stiles understood-”

“He understood how much of an underhanded bitch you can when you want something.”

“Derek!”

“You’re so much like mom in that way.”

“Don’t say that! I’m nothing like mom. Derek the baby needs to be with his family.”

“He is, Laura!” And that’s when it hits Derek how true those words are. It’s hodgepodge as hell, but he’s got a life here and for once he’s going to demand that his family recognizes that. “Stiles is my… well, he’s my boyfriend, my.. partner?” he’d have to figure that out later, “and he’s Broderick’s dad. Taking Broddy from him would hurt them both.”

“Derek you know you can’t handle it. Something will happen and you’ll put them in harm’s way, this always happens!”

“So you do think it’s my fault?”

“What? Derek, no-”

“You lectured me and told me that it wasn’t my fault and it was all lies!”

“Derek, Kate burning down the house with the intention of killing us all was _not_ your fault. But…” Derek braces himself as Laura takes a thoughtful pause, “There’s something inside of you that chose to be with someone like her in the first place-”

“Laura!” Derek slides down the wall in the office and puts his head between his legs. He couldn’t hear this.

“I know it’s hard to hear, Derek. But you’ve got something in you that's just attracted to crazy, and I think it’d be best for you to be around someone who understands that and can help you, don’t you?” Derek hears Stiles come in the house with the baby whom he’s set down and is running around. Derek closes the office door.

“Stiles isn’t crazy.”

“Like, hell, Derek. He’s a 19 year old kid playing house with a drama queen werewolf.”

“Shit, Laura.”

“Well I have to be blunt because no one else will be! I love you, Derek, and I want you and the baby to be safe. Look, we can work out some visitation, he can come see you and the baby whenever he wants. But you’re a danger to yourself and to others and you need us. I can’t even have you meet Charlie in this condition!”

Derek wipes at his eyes as he hears Broderick drumming on the office door. Laura sighs on the other line.

“Look, I’m going home today, but the moment you come to your senses you call me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I love you, Derek.”

“I love you too.”

***

Derek and Stiles fuck with new hope and reckless abandon. Derek is desperate to tie Stiles to him, make it so he can keep him; Stiles is desperate to be breed Derek, to give him everything he has.

“Can’t wait to get your pregnant, get you all fat with my cubs.”

“Stiles…” Derek slurs. His face is pressed into the mattress and Stiles is assaulting him with long, languid thrusts that graze against his prostate. It’s so good and every nerve in his body is lit up. Stiles reaches around him and squeezes at his nipple.

“Can’t wait to bring your milk back. The baby misses your milk, I think we went to formula too soon. I miss your milk. It was so sweet. There’s gonna be so much more… with both the new baby and I feeding from you.”

“ _Fuck_ , Stiles!” Derek can feel his body respond to Stiles’ words, to his cock in his ass, to the moist heat of Stiles’ breath into the crook of his neck.

“I can’t wait to lick my rough tongue over the smooth skin of your stretched out belly, can’t wait to kiss your swollen tits.”

“ _Yes, baby_.” Derek bucks back and Stiles picks up the pace, wrapping a hot hand around Derek’s throbbing erection and giving a gentle tug.

“Gonna give you back massages, rub your feet, whatever you want, anything for you, Der. Anything you could ever want.”

“I want you, Stiles!”

“You’ve always had me, love. Now come for me, okay? Be good and come for me.” Stiles says with a nip to Derek’s ear. Derek comes like a shot and soon his world gives over to comfortable and sated darkness.

Derek comes to just a few minutes later and feels Stiles licking semen back into his ass. He smiles and drifts back to sleep. When he wakes up later he see Broderick in his crib and hears Stiles in the kitchen preparing a late dinner.

Derek gets cleaned up and goes to the table to sit down. As he’s eating he notices that Stiles is unnaturally quiet and looks up to see Stiles watching him thoughtfully.

“Everything okay?” He asks. Stiles smiles sweetly and nods.

“Tell me about Patrizio.”

“No.” Derek says finitely. He then looks back at his food, but instead takes a drink of water.

“I know that you’re ashamed, but-”

“You don’t know anything about it.”

“Derek, I just wanna talk, okay? Please don’t get defensive with me, it’s just, we’ve been through a lot and you don’t have to go through it alone. I wanna help, I can help.”

“How can you help? All of this predates you.”

“It really doesn’t, does it? Do you really believe that you and I just started once you got back?”

“Stiles-”

“I got a call from Peter.” Stiles says carefully, watching Derek for a reaction. Derek’s eyes narrow and Stiles continues quickly, “I saw that you got the letter from him, I didn’t read it, but he called me.”

“What did he tell you?”

“He told me his side of what he thought happened. Now I want to hear yours.”

Derek looks into his glass. He wants to fling it across the room, but he knows if he does it will break and if it breaks they’ll have to spend the rest of the night searching for pieces of glass in case the baby walks over one. He still wonders if that’s not a good way to avoid this conversation, but knowing Stiles they would have the talk anyway and they’d have to do it while looking for pieces of glass.

“What do you want to hear, Stiles? That I fell in love with a beautiful psychopath _again_? About how he had so much baggage that he became a liability to me and my son? About how despite that, I desperately wanted to be with him and the only reason I’m not is because _he_ left _us_?! About how I can’t stop picking batshit people and I can’t be trusted with my own life much less that of my lover and my child and that I live in fear every night that I’m going to make some decision that’s going to get you and Broderick killed because I can’t fucking get it right?!”

When Derek left New York with Patrizio he felt like he was living in a dream. Patrizio would make up songs on the spot about Derek’s beauty and strength and come up with the most fantastical names for the baby.

_“Real de Patrerek! This will be our.. what do you Americans say? Portmanteau?”_

_“I think that’s French, Patrizio.”_

_“Yes, silly boy, but in America they call it eh… marinha… botas? Ships?”_

_“Oh my god, shipping?”_

_“Shipping! Si! This will be our shipping name!”_

_“Wow, you sound like this kid back home.”_

_“You are home, now, my love.”_

_“I am, aren’t I?”_

_“Si, meu amor.”_

They’re happy for months, but the further along Derek gets, the more unsettled Patrizio becomes. Suddenly living in the hostel isn’t good enough, or safe enough for the baby.”

“ _This is the child of kings!”_

_“Kings?”_

_“Self proclaimed, yes, but kings none the less. Only the best for our little one.”_

_“Okay, well we can move, get our own place. I have my own money, Patrizio, we’ll be fine.”_

_“No! I will not hear of this. You provide a baby full of health and life. I will provide the home and food. I will treat you like royalty, you will have only the finest things. The baby will have a bottle of solid gold!”_

_“Patrizio we don’t need all of that. I like living simply.”_

_“We live simply because we are you and me. We will have a baby, babies need lavish, this is true. Your money is no good, I am Patrizio, I will care for us.”_

_“Okay…”_ Derek starts to worry. He knows that Patrizio runs the hostel, but the hostel is famous for it’s revolving and non-paying clientele and is known for paying its employees in things other than cash. Patrizio is kind of a hustler, he bargains for things rather than ever has cash straight out. Derek has already spent thousands of real on “investments” that have never panned out. He’s curious about how Patrizio plans to make his money.

Each week some scheme comes up and at the end of each week it falls apart.

“ _I am Patrizio, I am the provider, I will care for you!”_ Derek rolls his eyes as Patrizio paces back and forth in their room. He’s six months pregnant, he’s cranky, his back hurts and he hadn’t seen Patrizio all week because he was out doing god knows what to try and get some cash.

“ _Patrizio let’s just get a condo that’s close to the urgent care. I don’t need a highrise, but we have to get out of here. The stairs are fucking killing me.”_

_“The highrise is the only place for the baby of kings.”_

_“Fuck! Fine, then we’ll go to the highrise. Let me pay for it and you can fucking pay me back, let’s just go, I’m so fucking tired.”_

Patrizio looks at Derek long and hard and Derek stills, feeling a tension he hadn’t before. He wonders if maybe he hasn’t crossed a line. Patrizio comes and kneels in front of him, placing a hand on his belly and looking just as intensely as before into Derek’s eyes.

_“Everything I do, is for us, querido. I will not fail in this task. I am Patrizio and I am a man of my word. You will believe in me because I need your strength, entende? Do you believe in me, Derek?”_

Derek stills. He wants to scream _no_ , wants to shake his head and run away to the nearest anywhere but here.

“ _I believe you, meu amor. I’m just tired._ ”

Patrizio nods and smiles. “ _You will see, my love. In one week’s time we will be kings and our baby will be a prince._ ”

One week later Patrizio left, and Derek never saw him again.

“I don’t even know where Patrizio is, I don’t know what he’s capable of.” Derek finishes. He looks around and found that he’d gotten up mid rant and started pacing the dining room.

“He’s in jail.” Stiles says plainly, his eyes still trained on Derek.

“What?” Derek asks.

“He’s in a jail in Rio. He won’t be getting out anytime soon.”

“How?”

“I’m a research minor, Derek. And I’m smart. Peter told me Patrizio was locked up, but more importantly he told me about the Costas. Once I had the right details it was easy enough to find out information on him. It’s actually some sort of warped witness protection. He tried to steal diamonds from a smuggler and the jail they sent Patrizio too doesn’t have as strong connections with the smuggler. They’re literally keeping him alive by keeping him locked up.”

Derek sits down again.

“In his statement they asked him why he did it and he kept saying something about how his name was Patrizio, he was a king, and his lover was giving him a prince.”

Derek suddenly feels lightheaded and he slips out of the chair and on to the floor, sobbing softly. Stiles is still sitting at the table, head held high, but his eyes are on Derek. Derek reaches for Stiles’ chair leg.

“Derek, get up.” Stiles says firmly. Derek grabs his ankle, but Stiles won’t move. Derek sobs, his body convulses with grief and sadness. He can hear the baby begin to whimper in the other room.

“Derek, get _up_.” Stiles says again, this time with tears streaming down his cheeks, but he refuses to give up his resolve. Derek shakes his head.

“I can’t!” he yelps out. “He’ll find a way, won’t he? He’ll find a way and he’ll find me and he’ll take Brod and I don’t know what to fucking do?!”

“Derek! _Get up_!” Stiles yells, stamping his foot in frustration. The baby screams from his room and Derek sits straight up. He stands and is about to go check on Brod but Stiles stops him.

“Sit down.”

“But the baby?”

“He’ll be fine, sit down.” Derek sits and he and Stiles look at each other. Derek waits for Stiles to say something, to say anything. To tell him he loves him, to pack a bag and leave, to take the baby, to burn the house down, anything, anything at all. But Stiles stays silent, he’s stays quiet and just looks Derek deeply in his eyes. Derek looks away, but Stiles squeezes his hand and forces him to look back.

“How long have you known?” Derek says, mostly just to break the silence.

“Long enough.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was waiting for you to trust me enough to tell me.”

“I trust you more than I trust myself, but that’s it, Stiles. I would have never told you because I would have never trusted myself enough to tell you.”

“I figured that out, that’s why I asked you.”

Derek starts to cry again and lays his head on the table facing Stiles.

“This is why. Don’t you see that? I can’t be trusted to choose what’s right. I was going to come back here and just live without having my baby in the pack at all. I would have isolated us and I thought I was doing what it took to keep him safe, but it would have just made us more vulnerable. Laura thinks I’m crazy, she wants to be my nurse, put me on a visitation schedule with my own kid.  She says I can’t even meet my niece the way I am. I can’t be trusted to choose correctly, to do what’s best."

“But you did, Derek. You did what was best for Broderick and for you.”

“What?”

After a couple of days of Patrizio being gone, Derek tries to think of ways to go searching. He wears the baggiest sweatshirt he can find and goes out at night. Most just ignore him, though a few look at him strangely. He sees some of Patrizio’s friends, but most are burnouts and barely remember who Derek is. He was scared and helpless and didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t go back home and he didn’t know how he was going to do this alone.

He goes back to the hostel and throws caution to the wind by asking Sofia where Patrizio is. He’s expecting some stream of consciousness answer, but instead gets a pamphlet.

“ _Patrizio is where he always is whenever he’s not here, only the goddess ever truly knows.”_   Derek refrains from rolling his eyes as he looks at the visitor’s pamphlet Sofia has given him.

“ _Sofia, what am I supposed to do with this? I can’t really travel and this is so far away.”_   Derek is frustrated and scared and angry. Sofia points to a phone number on the back of the pamphlet.

“ _They give tours - I suggest the Wolves of Brazil, call them, and you will find the way.”_ Derek suddenly feels a calm in his spirit and he nods to Sofia. He calls the number that evening and looks at the pamphlet again while the phone rings.

Serra das Confusões National Park. Something is triggered in his memory, but he can’t put a pin in what.

“Olá, Serra das Confusões.” The voice says cheerily on the phone.

“Uhh, hello. I know it’s late, but I’m… interested in the ‘Wolves of Brazil’ tour?”

“Bitten or born?” The voice asks. Derek stills.

“Born? Wait, what?” Suddenly Derek remembers. This is the werewolf sanctuary Patrizio was supposed to take him to months ago. Back before everything went so wrong.

“Can you get here or do you need assistance?”

“I need assistance… I’m… I’m pregnant.”

“I have your number. Pack your things, we’ll be in touch with details.”

Within 48 hours Derek was in the preserve, surrounded by rogue and lone wolves and a small community of outliers who were fleeing abuse from their old packs, or simply passing through. The meadow held a mixture of wolves naked in their human forms, partially shifted in their beta forms, or full wolf form. Derek was a mystery, but not an oddity, and for the first time he felt safe.

He still doesn’t know what to do, but he gets a lot of support from the sanctuary and pitches in when and where he can. He asks them about adoption and decides to give the baby up after he has it. That’s the plan at least. The night before Broderick is born Derek transforms into a full wolf. When he transforms back he's on a clean bed with a sprawling baby boy next to him. Derek knew instinctively to suckle him and as the baby fed, Derek fell in love.

“ _When the pups are born while the birther is in their full wolf skin, they are like little puppies.”_ The doula holds up a picture of a young, chocolate brown newborn puppy. “ _They feed and then they transform, one time, into their human forms. He will not transform again until puberty if even then. This moment is very precious.”_ Derek nods and feeds his baby.

He knows that everything he chooses to love turns against him, he knows that he’s going to hurt this baby or it’s going to break his heart, but maybe this is different, because it’s purely not his choice. He loves this baby with everything in him. A decision doesn’t even exist.

He stays at the sanctuary for three months and then he moves to Beacon Hills.

“You finally let some of that guilt and alpha male pride go, Derek. You let someone choose you.” Stiles has gotten up and gotten a washcloth from the bathroom. He wets it in the sink and wrings it out before taking it over to Derek.

“Here, my love. Wash your face.” Derek does so and sighs heavily. Stiles goes and puts on the kettle.

“Derek, have you ever thought about why you keep getting attracted to these dumpster fires?” Stiles asks with a kind smirk.

“Dumpster fires?” Derek says with a light chuckle.

“Hot trash. It’s something Scott came up with.” Stiles says as he takes down some mugs and tea.

“Stiles, this is my _life_.”

“I know, shut up and hear me out. Did it ever occur to you that maybe the reason you put yourself in these situations is because you made a mistake once as a kid, and now you’re trying to make up for the mistake?”

Derek tries to wrap his head around Stiles is saying, but can’t connect the dots.

“Derek, I’m a kid. My dad says so, Melissa says so, everyone says so. I don’t think I’m a kid though. I have a boyfriend and we have a baby and a house and I’m in school and you have a job. I feel like a grown up, I feel mature.”

“Okay…”

“What I’m saying is that kids don’t feel like kids. People keep telling you that when Kate come on to you, you were just a kid. But you felt like a man, didn’t you? You felt older and strong and confident. You were scared shitless, but you pushed through. You felt responsible, so when she did what she did, you also shouldered that responsibility.”

“I… made the choice to be with her-”

“Kate thought you were a kid, but convinced you that you were a man. You met Jen when you were what, 21? She put a spell on you. And the bond with Patrizio had more to do with you being a pregnant werewolf in a sexually active pair than it did actual feelings.

“Derek your “choices” that you keep condemning yourself for aren’t “choices”, they’re reactions to the fact that you got hit with a lot of shit that frankly you were way too young to handle. None of that was your fault and you did make good choices, you just didn’t know it because you wouldn’t let yourself recognize them. Going to the sanctuary, coming here to be near a pack. You say you would have isolated Brod, but that’s not what happened.”

“That’s because you intervened.”

“And you knew that I would, Derek!”

“Stiles, I… I don’t need to be psychoanalyzed, okay? You think I’m crazy, that I need therapy? Maybe you’re the one who needs therapy?!”

“Yeah, I thought about that and decided that I did, so I started seeing one.”

“What?!”  Derek asks, confused.  Stiles sits at the table and pushes a mug over to Derek.

“Her name is Trish. I see her once a week, we normally just talk about me, but I do talk about you and Broddy Bear sometimes. She knows about the supernatural, Deaton set me up with her. She said you’re welcome to come with me anytime.”

“You take the baby?”

“No, Derek. I leave him with Boyd and Erica.”

“So they know you’re in therapy?”

“Only Boyd. He’s been really helpful.  Erica thinks I'm doing Zumba.”

“Why… why do you see her?”

“Because dealing with this life is ridiculous, but dealing with you is challenging.” Stiles says as he sips from his mug. “You’re everything I’ve always wanted but didn’t think I could have. And then when I get my turn with you, you come with a Samsonite store full of baggage. And I couldn’t be happier, but sometimes it still trips me out that you want me too.”

“But I do. I do want you.”

“I know you do, but you’re not very forthcoming in vocalizing it.”

“I know, I don’t say that I l- _that_ a lot, but I try to show you when I can’t say it.”

“You do, and I love and appreciate that? But a lot of it depends on interpretation and depending on how strong my self esteem is for that day, it can go either way. I’m not trying to put that on you, but it’s something I’m dealing with.”

“Stiles… I can’t. I need-”

“Derek, I love you.” The silence is like a vacuum and Derek swears he can feel his ears pop. He opens his mouth to try and say something, but the words get stuck in his throat.

“Derek? I love you.” Derek reaches out to touch Stiles’ face, but Stiles grabs his hand and brings it to his heart. “Derek, can you… can you say that back to me, right now? I know it’s hard, but what if I need it? Can you say it?”

“I want to…” Derek hisses out, his vision is blurry and his eyes sting and he’s so tired, but he can’t lose now, not over something that he truly feels. He loves Stiles, but… “I can’t… I can’t _lose_ you.”

“Dammit, Derek! Stop comparing your love for me to the fake shit those others made you believe you had.”

“No!”

“Derek-”

“No! Let me say this!” Derek pulls out Stiles' chair and drops to his knees between Stiles’ thighs. He grabs on to the back of the chair and looks pleadingly into the young man’s eyes.

“Everyone tells me I was young, but I didn’t feel young? Well everyone also tells me that it wasn’t real, but in the moment, what I felt was extremely real, Stiles. And every time I felt that love, I was betrayed. I don’t think you’ll betray me, I really don’t, but waiting for you to makes me insane. And just as soon as I start to let that feeling go, something comes up to scare me again.

“Stiles… of course! Of course I… _love_ you! Of course, I’m hopelessly and desperately in love with you! You’re the father of my child and you made us a family. I was so scared for Broderick and now I’m not except for this:

“Because if I tell you what you mean to me like I want to; that you’re the blood in my veins, that you’re my heartbeat, that I would be half a person without you, then you’ll disappear, you’ll leave me, because that’s what happens when I say it. Everyone leaves and there’s destruction and that’s my cross to bear and I know I’m being selfish, but I can’t lose you, because if I lose you, I lose me and I lose my mind and I lose my son.”

Stiles stays silent for a long moment before finally sighing and cupping Derek's face.

“It’s okay to be selfish sometimes, Derek. It’s okay to want me and to tell me that you want me, but this is the hard part, because you can have me, but you can’t have me at arm’s length. I won’t do that, not even for you.”

“What? But… but I thought-”

“So what are we going to do?”

“I don’t understand. I love you, okay? There, but I don’t want you to leave.”

“Fuck you, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Stiles! What are you-”

“Derek, this is no longer just about you, you complete asshole! We are together, that’s the constant here. I’m staying and you’re not going anywhere. "You can’t have me at a distance" was not a choice, it’s a _rule_. So you have me upclose and you fucking deal with it. There is no such thing as you and me, there’s only us from now on, you understand? I’m the blood in your veins, well bleed, motherfucker! I’m your heartbeat? Check your pulse, it’s nice and steady. You think you can survive without your blood, without your heart?"  Derek shakes his head.  "So what the _fuck_ are _we_ going to do?”

Derek rests his head on Stiles’s thigh and breathes. He can hear Stiles heartbeat reaching a critical level and his own struggles to match pace.

“Stiles, I don’t know if I can-”

“I believe that you can, for now that’s going to have to be enough, won’t it? I’m your other half, let me be that for you until you can find yourself, okay?”

‘What if… what if Patrizio… I don’t know, finds a way to get out and comes for Broderick?”

“Then we run.”

“Jesus, Stiles.”

“We go somewhere safe and deal with the situation. Then we make plans to come back because my dad is here and our pack and family are here.” Stiles nods his head at Derek, daring him to disagree. Derek simply nods.

“Okay, well what if Laura comes back with my mom and they try to take the baby?”

“Over my dead fucking body.”

“Don’t joke like that.”

“It’s not a fucking joke. That will not happen before I’m his other parent legally.”

“You’re 19.”

“I’m 19 and I’ll be 20 in a few weeks and I’m mated to an emotionally and socially constipated werewolf with pack issues and currently trying to get knocked up or do the knocking up both of which are failing spectacularly, though not due to a lack of trying.”

“Jesus, Stiles, okay!”

“So… yeah. That’s it.”

“So my problems just go on the backburner?” Derek asks as he raises on his knees and presses his forehead into Stiles’ sternum. Stiles runs his hands through Derek’s hair.

“Your problems aren’t problems anymore, we solved them.”

“Stiles…” Derek muffles into Stiles’ neck.

“We’re _dealing_ with them. But you’re definitely starting therapy.”

“I… _okay_.” Derek says with a resigned sigh into Stiles’ clavicle.

“See? How easy was that? Now, tell me you love me.”

“I… I love you, Stiles Stilinski.”

“Can you still see me?”

“Don’t be mean.”

“I’m not, this is Beacon fucking Hills, I put nothing to chance.”

“I love you, Stiles.”

“I know.”

***

It’s the night of the supermoon and everyone is anxious. It’s too soon after Laura, too soon after their revelations. Everything ended well that night and the next morning they woke each other up with kisses and _I love you_ ’s. Derek stayed home from work and wouldn’t let Stiles out of his sight and Stiles understood. The baby was thrilled to have both of his daddies home and the day was spent babbling and singing songs.

There are no supernatural threats on the horizon so everyone goes to Lydia’s house to lay low. They prowl around, occasionally howling at the moon and partial shifting. Some of them run and some just sleep. Derek is a twitchy, sweaty mess. He’s vulnerable and he’d be no good to the pack even if a threat did show up.

“Hey, Scott,” Stiles pulls Scott aside and points at Derek who is pacing in front of the window. Broderick is in front of him trying to perfect his Hale pace and figure out what game his _Pai_ is playing.

“Sup, bro?” Scott is watching too, but focusing more attention on Broderick. Scott has had a bit of baby fever lately, so Stiles tries to play his card wisely.

“Derek and I have had a really rough week and as you can see it’s made him extra twitchy tonight. I think I’m going to take him home. Feel free to call us back if you need us, but I think I’d feel better if he were at home.” Scott nods.

“Yeah, dude. It’s pretty quiet and I think we’ll be good. Hey, uhh, look, you really don’t wanna deal with a wolf and a baby tonight, do you? Because Kira and I would totally love to have Brod spend the night.”

“What? Oh my god, Scott that would be amazing, you’re the best alpha ever!” Stiles says as deadpan as possible so Scott will know it was his plan all along. Scott simply smiles and calls Broddy over to him. Broddy runs and Scott flashes his eyes causing Brod to scream out in delight. Derek grumbles.

“Hey there, Mr. Cranky Wolf. Let’s get you home, okay?” Derek grumbles a little more, but allows Stiles to corral him out of the house and back to their home. When they enter the house, Derek is shifting back and forth from human to beta form.

Stiles sheds his clothes and walks up behind Derek who is standing in the middle of the room, sniffing and growling under his breath.

“Come on, Supermoon Wolf, how about you let some of that lupine aggression out on my ass?” Stiles pushes Derek’s shoulder and as soon as Derek turns to look at him, he runs. Derek roars and begins the chase.

After a few minutes of leaping loveseats and dashing around corners, Derek has Stiles pressed up against the door of their bedroom. His teeth are hinged around Stiles’ neck, just shy of drawing blood and Derek’s hardon is flush against Stiles’ ass.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Derek. In your beta shift, so fierce and animal, but so kind. I can still see how much you love me.” Stiles gasps as Derek starts to whimper slightly, rubbing himself along Stiles’ ass and licking the indentations made by his teeth.

“Can we go inside, my love? Let’s go in the bedroom and you can fuck me into the mattress, okay?”

Derek grunts and Stiles slowly reaches down to open the door. He enters the room slowly and Derek huffs as he follows him in. Stiles grins wickedly and slams the door shut as soon as he’s on the other side of it. Derek roars and the next moment the door is in shards on the floor. Stiles laughs as Derek picks him up and throws him on the bed, immediately diving for his ass.

Derek fucks into his lover like he’s also a wolf and Stiles takes it like he was made for it. After a quick rest period, Stiles slowly kisses Derek between his fangs and plants butterfly pecks all over his face in adoration.

“I love you so much, Derek. Let me make love to you?” Derek nods and Stiles slips inside of Derek, holding him around the middle and marveling at the shifted beauty beneath him. He fucks into him with patience and ease and all the love he had, knowing that Derek will keep it safe and return it when ready.

After they both cum, Stiles is holding Derek and they’re kissing lightly. Derek has returned to his human form and he’s nipping at Stiles lips.

“You love me?” Stiles asks. Derek smiles.

“I love every part of you.”

“And I love you, big guy.”

“You’re mine.”

“Yup, and I’m yours.”

Stiles tries to pull out, but Derek grabs him.

“Stay inside!”

Stiles grins and can’t help but giggle, “Just turning us, love.”

They rest on their sides and after a long moment, Derek opens an eye.

“Stiles?”

“Hmm?”

“Mated?” Stiles lets out a sharp laugh.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you were ever going to mention that.”

Derek pinches Stiles’ stomach causing him to yelp.

“Well you won’t put a ring on it!”

“Well maybe I’m the one waiting to be asked, you think about that?” Derek teases.  Stiles shrugs.

“Either way you gotta talk to my dad first.”

“Shit, do I have to? Isn’t living in sin enough?”

“Not if I want to adopt Brod.”  Stiles reminds.  Derek sighs.

“He’s gonna shoot me, you know that, right?”

“If it helps, you can take the baby with you.”

“Oh, I’m _definitely_ taking the baby with me!”

“Wait, what?” Stiles eyes shoot open, “Wait, are you serious? We’re not talking about cartoon chickens anymore, are we?”

“Were we ever, Stiles?”

“Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” They kiss and make love again and again as the light of the supermoon shines brightly on them through the window.

The next morning Derek wakes up to fingers carding through his hair.

“You awake, honey?” Derek looks up into Stiles’ eyes illuminated by the sun. He smiles and nods, kissing the young man on his collarbone.

“We gotta go pick up Broddy Bear. I wanted to wait so you could come with.”

“Okay, can you make some coffee and I’ll get ready.”

“Of course, my darling. I love you.”

“I love you.”

Stiles goes into the kitchen to make coffee and can hear Derek moving around the room. He could have gotten Broderick earlier, but he didn’t want Derek to wake up alone. Derek needed to know that Stiles would always be there, the way Stiles knew Derek would be.

“Ready, babe?”

“Yeah.” Stiles says as he hands Derek his travel mug.

“I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging! Epilogues up next! Thank you for your comments and kudos, I love them!


	9. epilogue(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Epilogues and some crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and thrid epilogues are pure nonsense, but I thought you'd get a kick out them. Enjoy!

***

Epilogue 1: Insano!

***

7 Months Later

***

Derek was pregnant for 6 months before Patrizio left. Now he’s at 7 and Stiles is right beside him.

“I guess it was the supermoon!” Stiles blurts out from his lawn chair. Broderick is running through the sprinkler in the backyard, screaming at the top of his lungs.

“I guess it was.” That’d been a weird night, it was an even weirder next few weeks.

“Did you and Patrizio bang under the supermoon?”

“Stiles, we banged under every moon.”

“Feelings, Derek.”

“You asked!”

“Well it’s hot to think about it in a porn way.”

“You’re hot to think about in a porn way.”  Stiles throws a grape at him and smiles when Derek catches it in his mouth. “Dammit Hale, you keep that up and I might start believing you. How romantic was it with Patrizio? Was there a moonlit sandy beach involved? Someone was playing the vuvuzela weren’t they?”

Derek shrugs.

“Patrizio was a romantic guy.” He says as he rubs his swollen belly. He’s got his feet up and there’s an itch behind his knee he can’t reach. He’d forgotten how much he loved being pregnant.

“I’m a romantic guy.” Stiles insists vacantly.

“You mean well.”

Stiles huffs, “I can write poems and shit.” Derek groans.

“Uggh, please don’t. Besides, I love your filthy fucking mouth.”

“I want you to take me to Brazil. Take me to that beach and I will romance the shit out of you!”

“Oh my god, Stiles, fine! I’ll take you. Now shut up and rub my feet.” Stiles starts to protest as he attempts to position his own changing body closer to Derek’s. He places a protective palm over his own belly before waddling closer to grab one of Derek’s feet.

“I can’t believe we’re both knocked up!”

Derek groans as Stiles digs his thumb into his arch.

“Fucking supermoon.”

“Supermoon!” Broderick squeals drawing both men’s attention.

“Oh Jesus, that was a close one.” Stiles says. Derek shakes his head.

“You know he’s gonna say his first curse word in front of everyone. Probably in a church, on our wedding day which will somehow also be grandparents day and your dad is going to shoot me.”

Stiles drags Broderick on to his chair and is blowing raspberries into his cheek. Broddy laughs and hugs Stiles’ belly.

“Baby!”

“That’s right, _kochanie_! There’s a supermoon baby in there, and in two or so months, Dr. Deaton is gonna juju it out.”

“Juju it out? Jesus, I can’t believe I love you.”

“But you do, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Say it!” Stiles yells as he throws his hands into the air. Broddy watches him with wide brown eyes and throws his hands up too.

“I love you!”

“Yay!”

“ _Yay_!!!” Broddy screams.

“Now for the cheap seats in the back!”

“I love you, Stiles Stilinski!” Derek shouts to the sky. “And I love you, Broddy Bear!”

“Love _Pai_!” Broddy screams as he takes off running to god knows where.

“And I love you, baby.” Derek says to his own stomach, “And I love you, baby.” Derek says as he nudges Stiles with his toe.

Stiles beams and mouths, “ _I love you_ ” to Derek.

***

A few weeks after the supermoon, Stiles woke up and ran to the bathroom.

“Bear, I don’t know what’s wrong, I don’t feel sick, but that’s the third day this week I’ve woken up throwing up.”

“Stiles, dammit stop letting days in a row go by where you puke!”

“Priorities, Derek!”

“You are my priority! The last time this happened you had the flu, it’s not normal!”

“Well the last time I thought I could be pregnant, but I don’t feel like I have the flu this time.”

“Stiles… you don’t think…”

“Fuck, Derek go to the store!”

Derek goes to the store and he feels an itch under his skin that he can’t shake. He just wants to go back home and hold his boyfriend and their son and never leave. He’s never heard of a wolf having that kind of connection with their pregnant human mate, but it’s gnawing at Derek as he grabs a couple of pregnancy tests.

He’s heading towards the front when he remembers a conversation he had over a year ago with Laura. He walks back to the shelf and grabs 5 more tests.

They sit on the floor of the bathroom with a line of pregnancy tests set out on the rim of the bath. Stiles’ head is buried in Derek’s chest and he’s sobbing. Derek is rubbing soothing circles into his back… and laughing.

“So many fucking pink lines, Derek!” Stiles says as he comes up for air. “ _We’re_ gonna have _babies_! Babies, my love!” Stiles tackles Derek to the ground and kisses him all over his face and then his stomach. Derek turns them and does the same with Stiles.

“Beacon Hills, man.” Stiles says as he tangles his fingers in Derek’s hair.

“Beacon _fucking_ Hills.”

The girls on his board are excited to hear about the pregnancy.

“Congrats, Clare Honey! I’m so happy for you!”

“You and your DH must be thrilled!”

“Glad it finally worked, Mazel Tav!”

“So how do male pregnancies even work, you sneaky bitch!?”

Derek stills as he sees the message with no replies underneath. He thinks for a moment and then throws all caution to the wind.

“Umm… what?” is all Derek can think to write. Jamila responds,

“Well, we began to suspect when you told the story about waking up to a blowjob after spending the night riding your hubbie’s dick.” Derek blushes.

“And then there’s the time you said your DH hits your prostate every time.” Derek blanches.

“I thought I was so careful. I’m so sorry ladies. You mean so much to me and I didn’t mean to deceive you, but I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay Clare, Honey! We get it. My husband has birthed three of our kids! I don’t fully get it, something about the supermoon and wolves?”

“Fucking supermoon. So wait, are you male?”

“I’m a kitsune, dear. Some of our species are naturally intersex.”

“So what’s your real name? Uggh, I bet your husband is spoiling the shit out of you, isn’t he?”

“He is, and I’m Derek.”

“Nice to meet you, Derek.”

“Uggh, I bet you’re a pregnant, sexy _bitch_. I wanna see pictures!”

“See? I told you that tripod would come in handy.” Stiles says as he kisses Derek on the cheek. Derek laughs and goes back to his board.

***

Scott flips his shit and he and Kira are this close to moving in with Derek and Stiles to help with the babies. They’re getting married the following year and Broderick is going to be the ring bearer.

“After this baby we’ll wait a respectable amount of time and then I’m going to knock you up so good and treat you like a queen.”

Derek laughs as Stiles rubs udder cream into his belly and around his… sigh… _tits_.

“You already did knock me up and you already do treat me like royalty.”

“Not at the same time though. I’m a terrible pregnant person.”

“Not true, you’re glowing.”

“I’m a sweaty, sloppy, gassy, buniony mess! Everything make me cry anyway and these fucking hormones aren’t helping. But you? Pregnancy looks so fucking good on you!”

“Okay, Stiles. I don’t mind being the one who has the babies.”

“Good! I’m gonna spoil the shit out of you, bitch!”

Derek laughs.

***

9 MONTHS LATER

***

It’s the tallest and highest waterslide in Brazil and it’s 134.5ft in the air. The drop time is 5 fucking seconds, Derek and I could reach a speed of 65.2 miles per hour!”

“That sounds ridiculous, Stiles.”

“It sounds awesome and I’m going to make that slide my _bitch_!”

Derek turned into a wolf and gave birth to Madison Claudia Stilinski-Hale. Two gassy, bed ridden weeks later, Stiles went into labor and gave birth to Marisol Anna Stilinski-Hale. Stiles and Derek got married in a small, intimate ceremony in Lydia’s back yard and Stiles officially adopted Broderick.

A month later another supermoon fell upon Beacon Hills and Stiles bred Derek. He’s four months pregnant now and they’re preparing to travel to Fortaleza to introduce Broderick to their South America pack, and to Patrizio’s family.

Stiles is packing while Derek feeds Marisol. He’s already fed Madison who is sleeping in her crib. Broderick is “packing” too which means he’s taking shirts out of his little car suitcase and putting them back in to cheers from his _papai_.

“Damn, I love you pregnant. Mari was a gift and I loved having her, but it suits you so well. Besides, I was in the hospital too long after.” Derek nods.

“Yeah, I didn’t like that. I do love being full of your seed.”

“Derek, the children!”

“ _Pai_ is the mama bird and daddy give her seed.” Brod says matter-of-factly. Stiles wrinkles his brow.

“Did Tia Lydia teach you that?”

“Yes!” Brod yells, and then hushes himself. “Babies go night night.”

“Uncle Stiles, mom wants to know where the fruitsnacks are.” Charlie comes in followed a second later by Laura who is holding another baby.

“Sorry, Stiles. Fruitsnacks? This one is having a meltdown.” Stiles coos at baby Jo who is swaddled in Laura’s arms. She’s only a few months old.

“They’re in our bedroom in a sack on the bed.” Stiles says. Laura sighs with relief.

“Thank you, Stiles, you’re a lifesaver. Now where’s that little monkey… oh-” Laura looks over to see Charlie watching Derek feed Marisol. She’s standing calmly, cooing at the baby as Derek feeds. Stiles and Laura can’t help the fondness they have as they watch.

“Now enough of this standing around, we have a plane to catch people!”  The Hale matriarch calls from the front room.

“In six hours mother, we’ll be fine.” Derek insists as he pets Charlie’s hair.

As alpha, Talia will be traveling to Portugal to make introductions. Peter has moved back to Beacon Hills to be closer to Derek and the kids and Stiles and Derek spend major holidays in New York with the Hales. They’re heading to Brazil for the summer. Derek, Stiles and Broderick will go down first and then the family will bring everyone else down after a month or so.

Stiles and Derek have decided to explain to Broderick that these new people are also his family, but they won’t tell him about Patrizio until he’s older. Patrizio does know about Broderick, but has refused to look at any pictures or communicate with Derek about him. He’s completely emancipated himself from his pack. Derek is wistful, but Stiles is a comfort.

“Well, at least those gorgeous genes are in good hands.”

“Stiles!”

Stiles laughs as they wait for the Costas to open the doors. After a long flight and some time with their South American pack, Stiles, Derek and Broddy stand in front of a mansion that seems to be brimming with positive energy.

The door opens and the matriarch of the pack greets them kindly. When she sees Broderick she beams.

She suggests they drop the boy off in the playroom with the rest of the kids so they can catch up with a bit more privacy. Stiles agrees and as they enter the playroom, Broderick’s eyes light up.

Stiles eyes go wide and his little monster looks at him with devilish eyes.

“Don’t you _dare_ -”

“GALINHA!!!!” on the tv, Lottie Dottie is dancing and several children are dancing and singing along. A little girl comes and grabs Brod’s hand, pulling him over so he can dance and sing and play with them. A young man comes to Stiles and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Mine is the one in the pink skirt in the middle.” Stiles spies a beautiful little girl with blond curls and cocoa skin. “That song is like a virus, I’m pretty sure there is a petition for it to become the national song of Brazil. But the children go gaga for it.”

Derek is nearly wheezing from trying not to laugh, but bursts when Stiles punches him in the arm.

***

 

Epilogue 2: the largest waterslide in brasil

***

“I’m doing it, Derek. I’m going down that fucking waterslide.”

“God be with ye.”

“I wish you weren’t pregnant so you could do it with me.”

“I wouldn’t do that thing even if I wasn’t pregnant. It’s a literal deathtrap.”

“Hey! Support!”

“May the odds be forever in your favor.”

“Thanks, ass!”

“Slide, _Papai_!”

“Atta boy, Broddy Bear!”

Stiles makes his way to the line. A half hour later he’s climbing out of the pool.

“HOW COULD YOU LET ME GO DOWN THAT THING!? I ALMOST DIED! I’M A PARENT, DEREK! I CAN’T TAKE THOSE KINDS OF RISKS!”

Derek shrugs and takes Stiles back to the picnic area where most of their family is camped out. He sits down and puts his foot in Stiles’ lap.

"Go ahead, romance the shit out of me."  

Stiles huffs, but grabs Derek’s foot and massages it. He can’t stop smiling.

 

***

Epilogue 3: banda bebê

***

They’re back in Beacon Hills and getting used to life returning back to normal when they get a surprise visit on a Sunday afternoon. Both Derek and Stiles resolve to let the doorbell ring, but finally answer when Scott yells at them.

“Come answer the door, you jerks, be adults!”

Stiles opens the door and Derek stands beside him nestling their new born. Max Jonathan Stilinski-Hale was officially born in Brazil and Broddy’s favorite new toy.

“I’m pregnant!” Scott yells out excitedly. Both he and Kira are bouncing on the heels of their feet and bursting at the seams with joy.

“Uhh.. what?  By who?!!” Says either Stiles or Derek. Maybe both…

“By me!” Kira says, literally waving her hand in the air.

“How?!” Again, says anyone in the immediate area.

“I put my mind to it!” Scott declares.  Derek groans and Stiles gapes.

“No, Scott… _how_?”

“Oh! Well Kira’s species are naturally intersex and we just let the supermoon do the rest!”

“Oh my god, way to go buddy!”

Derek shakes his head, “We’re moving to Alaska, I’m pretty sure there’s no supermoon there.”

“Derek, hush. Scott, we’re very excited for you.”

“Dude, being pregnant is already awesome, Kira totally gets off on rubbing my feet!” Scott says. Kira nods excitedly. Stiles remembers this for future blackmail.

“And just think Stiles, in 9 months we’ll have the pack baby!”

Stiles blanches.

“Broddy is the pack baby!”

“Brod is 2 years old, Stiles. In 7 months, it’ll be little hijjo or hija’s turn!”

Boyd suddenly appears behind Scott, grinning evilly.

“YOU SHUT YOUR FACE, BOYD!” Stiles yells out petulantly.  Derek turns away from the door and presses his lips to Max's head.

“We’re moving to Alaska.”

 

THE END!!!!!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming on this journey with me. Thank you to Jenny and Dan for constantly pushing me and to Bisera for such lovely encouragement. And also to Alissa who gave me excellent help on the Brazil sections. And thank you for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. Your comments mean the world to me and it's been an amazing experience!
> 
> Stay tuned, I'm participating in the Triadverse big bang with a little Parrish/Derek/Stiles and then I'll be updating In the Know and adding some more items to the Shortest Sterek verse! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
